Unfinished
by MyNameX
Summary: "Bunda, kapan ayah akan berkumpul bersama kita ? Aku hampir lupa wajah ayah seperti apa." ucap Taehyung lirih. [BAPEXOBTS Fanfic] [Hyun Family] [DaeBaek] [DaeBaekTae] [ChanBaek] [DaeJae] . GS!
1. Chapter 1

**"UNFINISHED"**

.

Author : ? x))

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : Pilot**

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

 _Darrrrrrr_

Kembang api terus menyala tanda tahun baru sudah datang, tanda lembaran baru bagi umat manusia telah dimulai. Semua orang bersuka cita menyambut tahun baru, banyak dari mereka yang berkumpul di tengah kota untuk menikmati keindahan kembang api yang dinyalakan pemerintah dan banyak instansi yang memang sengaja mengadakan pesta kembang api, di tengah kota.

Semua warga berkumpul membawa makanan dari rumah yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk bekal di alun-alun kota. Banyak anak yang bersenda gurau bersama keluarganya, ada pula yang menangis karena terlalu ramai. Walau sebenarnya setiap malam juga ramai, malam pergantian tahun hanya menambah keramaian lebih banyak dibanding malam – malam biasanya.

Di sudut kota, dua insan manusia menatap kembang api yang terpancar di tengah kota. Mereka duduk dari balkon apartemen mereka di lantai lima, seorang ibu dan juga dengan anaknya yang tengah asik takjub menatap kembang api di kejauhan. Sang ibu menoleh pada anaknya dan tersenyum, ia sangat menyayangi anak sematawayangnya ini.

"Bunda, mengapa kau terus menatapku ? Berhentilah. Lihat kembang apinya! Sangat indah!" seru anak itu ketika menyadari jika ibunya tidak memperhatikan kembang api yang dia lihat. Ibunya sibuk memperhatikan dirinya yang melihat kembang api.

"Bunda, selamat tahun baru." lanjutnya

"Ah ne.. selamat tahun baru Taetae." balas sang ibu pada anaknya, Taehyung atau sering dipanggil Taetae olehnya dan V oleh ayahnya.

"Bunda, kapan ayah akan berkumpul bersama kita ? Aku hampir lupa wajah ayah seperti apa." ucapnya lirih.

"Masa Taetae lupa wajah ayah ? Ayah sangat mirip denganmu, terutama mata. Matamu sangat mirip dengan ayah." Ibu satu orang anak ini berusaha menenangkan putranya yang bersedih.

 _'Kau dimana Dae ? Sudah empat tahun kau pergi. Sudah empat kali kau melewatkan ulang tahun anak kita. Sudah empat tahun Dae... Kau dimana?'_ lanjut wanita berumur 33 tahun ini dalam benaknya.

 _Tingg tonggg..._

Bel apartemen mereka berbunyi menganggu kesyahduan pelukan ibu dan anak di balkon. Sang ibu melepas pelukannya dan beranjak menuju pintu apartemen mereka. Tidak lupa ia juga berteriak menanyakan siapa yang ada dibalik pintu.

"Baeeeeekkk buka pintunyaaaaa ini aku Chanyeol !" ucap seorang pria lantang, dibalik pintu apartemen Baekhyun, ibu dari Taehyung.

"Baeeeeeekkkk cepaaaattttttt !" lanjutnya

"Kau ini bisa santai tidak sih, Yeol ?" protes Baekhyun sembari membuka pintu.

"Apa ini ?" tanyanya.

"Hadiah tahun baru untuk Taehyung. Dimana dia ?" ucap Chanyeol tak mempedulikan tatapan bertanya Baekhyun yang mengintimidasi.

"Taehyuuuuuuunggg... Kau dimana ?" teriak Chanyeol lagi.

Mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, Taehyung berlari mendekat.

"Paman Channnnnn..." Taehyung berteriak sambil merenggangkan tangannya memberi tanda untuk berpelukan.

"Selamat Tahun Baruuuuuu !" ucap Taehyung dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Paman telat, pesta kembang api sudah dimulai sejak tadi !"

"Haha benar juga, maafkan paman, tadi di jalan maceeeeet sekali !" Chanyeol berekspresi seolah-seolah kemacetan yang dia ceritakan adalah hal penting. Dasar pembaca berita.

"Sungguhkah ? Semacet apa ?" Taehyung penasaran.

"Sudah-sudah. Sekarang kalian menonton kembang api itu lagi saja sana. Sebelum pestanya selesai, kau harus segera tidur Taetae. Ini sudah lebih dari jam tidurmu." ucap sang ibu menengahi.

"Bundaaaa, kan Bunda bilang sendiri pergantian tahun baru Taehyung boleh tidur larut." protes Taehyung.

"Bundamu benar jagoan. Lebih baik kita menonton kembang api saja." ajak Chanyeol yang masih menggendong Taehyung dipangkuannya. Baekhyun terdiam melihat kedekatan Chanyeol dan Taehyung. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Setelah membuat teh manis hangat untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol dan Taehyung di balkon rumahnya.

"Katanya mau bergadang, baru dua puluh menit lewat tengah malam sudah tidur" ucap Baekhyun ketika melihat Taehyung tertidur dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Ini tehmu, minumlah. Aku pindahkan Taehyung dulu."

"Terima kasih, Baek." Chanyeol menyeruput tehnya, kemudian diam menunggu Baekhyun yang belum kembali dari kamar Taehyung.

"Ada apa Chan ? Kau seperti... mmm.. seperti ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ? Ada masalah di kantor ?" Baekhyun membuka suara. Dia duduk disamping Chanyeol yang sedang termenung.

"Aku minta maaf Baek, sudah tahun ketiga sejak Daehyun-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya untuk menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang menatap ke arah kembang api yang sedang berpecahan membelah langit malam kota Seoul.

"Lanjutkan." ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang Daehyun."

"Oh.. iya.. baiklah.. ini sudah.. kau tahu, tahun keempat sejak Daehyun menghilang, dan hingga saat ini, kami... ah tidak... maksudku aku sendiri belum bisa menemukan dimana dia, dan kepolisian memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pencarian lagi." Chanyeol tertunduk, Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah tahu hal itu. Seminggu yang lalu polisi datang ke tempat kerjaku. Mereka mengatakan bahwa pencarian Daehyun akan dihentikan karena keterbatasan biaya dan juga tidak adanya perkembangan berarti selama hampir tiga setengah tahun ah empat Chan, empat tahun ini. Awalnya aku menolak. Mengapa kepolisian tidak melanjutkan ? Mengapa Daehyun tidak bisa ditemukan ? Mengapa suamiku ? Mengapa mereka harus menghentikan pencarian selama anakku belum bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya ? Dimana hati nurani mereka? Apa mereka tidak memiliki anak ? Apa mereka semua perjaka yang tak memiliki istri ? Sungguh Chan, aku merindukan Daehyun. Taehyung apalagi. Barusan dia mengatakan jika dia lupa akan wajah Daehyun. Tentu saja dia berumur empat tahun saat Daehyun hilang, dia belum bisa mengingat memori tentang ayahnya dengan benar. Aku merindukannya Chan, sungguh aku ingin tahu dimana keberadaan Daehyun. Atau yang paling dasar, apakah Daehyun masih hidup atau dia sudah.. atau.." Baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menangis dihiasi gemerlapan cahaya kembang api.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat sahabatnya yang saat ini menangis sesenggukan.

Ia membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya "Maafkan aku, Baek."

Ia tahu jika sebenarnya bukan kata maaf yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun, namun memang tak ada ucapan lain yang dapat dia katakan.

Baekhyun sudah tenang setelah meluapkan perasaannya. Pesta kembang api sudah selesai dan langit sudah semakin gelap pertanda malam semakin larut. Pukul 01.45 Chanyeol pamit pulang karena pagi-pagi ia harus pergi ke bandara untuk berangkat meliput kegiatan tahun baru presiden Korea Selatan. Dan Baekhyun-pun sudah memiliki agenda kencan dengan anak semata wayangnya di Lotte World.

.

.

.

"Papaaaa hari ini kita jadi ke Lotte World kan ?" tanya seorang anak kepada ayahnya di pagi hari di tahun baru.

"Lotte world pasti ramai sekali saat ini Jimin, ini tahun baru. Tak perlulah kita kesana. Kita diam saja di rumah Kakek ya ? Memancing." ucap sang ayah yang dibalas tatapan nanar dari anak yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Mamaaaaaaaaaa! Papa jahaaaatttt!" tangis Jimin sembari berlari menghampiri ibunya.

"Oppa.. Kau ini senang sekali membuat anakmu menangis. Tak tahukah kau Jimin kita ini sangat ingin ke Lotte world ?" ucap sang ibu pada ayah Jimin yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh sang ayah tanpa tahu artinya apa.

"Jimin sayang, tenang saja. Papa akan mengajakmu ke Lotte world. Jangan nangis lagi ya ?" ucap sang ayah pada anak berumur 3 tahun ini.

"Nah gitu dong. Jagoan Papa ngga boleh cengeng. Ayo kita mandi dulu. Mandi bareng Papa ya ?"

"Tidak mau ! Jimin mau mandi sendiri ! Papa jangan ikutin Jimin !" Jimin berontak turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan meninggalkan Ayahnya dalam keadaan melongo.

"bukannya oppa sendiri yang bilang jika mau ke Lotte World Jimin harus mandi sendiri ?" Ibu Jimin menyikut suaminya yang sepertinya lupa dengan janji yang dibuat sendiri.

"Benarkah itu ?" ucap ayah Jimin tidak percaya.

"Nak Taehyun ini bagaimana sih ? Masa janji dengan anak sendiri lupa." ucap kakek Jimin menengahi perdebatan kecil pasangan suami istri keluarga Jimin.

"Yeobo, benarkah yang dikatakan ayah ? Aku punya janji dengan Jimin ? Youngjae, jawab aku, benar ?" ayah Jimin, Taehyun menunggu jawaban dari ibu Jimin, Youngjae.

"Benar, Oppa. Taehyun Oppa berjanji untuk pergi ke Lotte World jika Jimin bisa mandi sendiri." ucap Youngjae tenang.

"Baiklah. Jika seperti itu, hari ini kita ke Lotte World." ucap Jung Taehyun mantap.

.

.

.

"Bundaaaaaa!" Taehyung menggoyangkan tubuh ramping ibunya yang masih terlelap. Tentu saja ini masih jam delapan pagi di tahun baru. Orang-orang bahkan mungkin baru selesai berpesta dan Taehyung sudah membangunkannya. Dimana keadilan untuk Baekhyun?

"Bundaaaaaaa ayo bangunnnn! Kau berjanji hari ini untuk pergi ke Lotte World, ayoooooo!" Taehyung masih berjuang membangunkan ibunya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah bangun ketika panggilan pertama dari Taehyung berkumandang, namun akalnya memberikan ide untuk menjahili anaknya agar bisa ia serang di pagi ini.

Selama sepuluh menit Taehyung berjuang membangunkan ibunya, namun tak ada hasil yang berarti pikirnya.

"Ah aku tahu!" seru Taehyung.

"Bunda pasti sedang menjadi putri tidur yang semalam tertusuk jarum penjahit jadi harus dicium dulu oleh pangeran. Hmmmmmmm bagaimana ini ? Pangerannya tidak ada." Taehyung bermonolog. SepertinyaTaehyung menyadari jika ibunya hanya berpura-pura tidur agar bisa menciumnya pagi ini.

Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah tenang sang ibu. Bibirnya sudah ia monyongkan seperti donald bebek. Citra pangeran sepertinya tidak melekat pada Taehyung. Wajah ibu dan anak ini semakin dekat dan terus mendekat hingga–

"BUNDAAAAAAAA!" Taehyung berteriak tepat di telinga Baekhyun membuat ibunya teronjat kaget.

"Astaga! Jung Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang mendapat streaming vokal di pagi hari. Taehyung hanya tersenyum memamerkan eye smile dan bibir segi empatnya pada Baekhyun.

"Kemari Kau!" Baekhyun menarik Taehyung ke atas ranjang dan mulai memeluk serta mencium Taehyung membabi-buta. Baekhyun terlihat seperti orang kesetanan jika kalian ingin membayangkan.

"Ahahahha Bundaaa cukupppp."

"Apa yang cukup ah ?"

"Ahahahahaha Bunda hentikan."

"Mengapa kau berteriak tepat di telinga Bunda hah ?"

Setelah lelah akhirnya perseteruan dua manusia itu berakhir dengan Taehyung meminta maaf. Dasar wanita, meski dia sudah menjadi ibu tetap saja ingin menang, haha. Baekhyun menyadari jika hari ini Taehyung sudah rapi.

"Eh kau mau kemana Tae ?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Taehyung sudah siap dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeansnya.

"Loh ? Bunda lupa ?"

"Apa ?" kembali Baekhyun menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Ah Bunda bercanda terus nih dari tadi. Kita kan mau ke Lotte World !" protes Taehyung, sementara Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Lagi-lagi ibu satu orang anak itu mengerjai anaknya.

"Baiklah - baiklah, Bunda siap-siap dulu ya ? Kau makan dulu agar kuat. Buat sereal sendiri ya ? Sekalian buatkan untuk bunda satu." ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap—siap.

.

.

.

"Papaaaaaa... ayo berangkat!" seru Jimin yang menganggu aktifitas ayahnya yang sedang menonton acara berita pagi.

"Jimin sudah mandi. Mandi sendiri seperti kata Papa." jelasnya lagi.

"Ayoooo Papaaaaaa kita ke Lotte World" Jimin menarik-narik kemeja yang dipakai ayahnya hingga ayahnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jimin, sepertinya proses pencarian perhatian Jimin berhasil.

"Lotte World kan buka pukul satu Jimin. Ini baru pukul sembilan." ucap sang ayah sambil mengangkat Jimin ke pangkuannya.

"Tapi Jimin mau ke Lotte World !" Sepertinya tak akan ada alasan apapun yang membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi Lotte World.

"Ayo kata Papa warrior harus menepati janjinya!"

"Iya-iyaaa ayo.. Youngjae... Yeobo, ayo kita pergi." ucap ayah Jimin memanggil istrinya.

"Kakek.. Nenekkkk.. Jimin berangkat." ucap Jimin dibalik kaca mobil yang saat ini meninggalkan desa untuk pergi ke Lotte World. Perjalanan dari desa ke kota memakan waktu sekitar tiga hingga empat jam dan saat ini Jimin kembali tertidur di mobil.

"Oppa, hari ini kita sekaligus melihat apartemen kita kan ?" ucap Youngjae membuka suara. Suaminya fokus menyetir.

"Iya, nanti sepulang dari Lotte world kita mengunjungi apartemen kita." jawab Taehyun.

Bulan depan keluarga kecil ini akan pindah ke Seoul karena Taehyun mendapat promosi di tempat kerjanya di desa sehingga ia harus pindah ke kota.

Sesampainya di Lotte world, keluarga kecil itu mengantri untuk masuk ke berbagai wahana yang ada. Tentu saja beberapa wahana tidak cocok untuk Jimin. Suasana Lotte world saat ini sangat ramai banyak orang berlalu-lalang banyak juga media masa yang meliput kegiatan tahun baru masyarakat. Taehyun berjalan melewati mereka semua bahkan sesekali ia iseng untuk berjalan dibelakang narasumber yang sedang diwawancarai.

"Youngjae, aku ke toilet dulu sebentar." ucap Taehyun menyerahkan Jimin kepada Ibunya.

"Tidak mau. Jimin ingin ikut papa." protes Jimin ketika ia akan diserahkan pada ibunya. Tak mau berdebat akhirnya Taehyun dan Jimin pergi ke toilet berbarengan, meninggalkan Youngjae duduk sendiri.

"Bunda tunggu disini saja, Taehyung ke toilet sendiri. Bunda mengobrol saja dengan bibi ini" ucap Taehyung kepada Baekhyun tepat di depan Youngjae yang sedang duduk menunggu suaminya. Mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan kata ngobrol dengan bibi ini Baekhyun otomatis menengok dan bertemu mata dengan Youngjae dan saling menganggukan kepala sembari tersenyum.

"Kau ini, ya sudah sana !" Baekhyun kemudian duduk berbarengan dengan Youngjae.

"Kau menunggu juga?" ucap Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

.

.

"Jimin tunggu disini dulu, papa mau pipis. Kalau jimin terus papa gendong papa susah pipisnya ya. Berdiri sebentar disini !" ucap Taehyun pada Jimin.

Melihat ayahnya yang sedang mengurusi urusannya Jimin yang merasa bosan akhirnya pergi ke luar toilet.

"Adik manis kok sendirian ?" tanya Taehyung yang baru saja sampai ke toilet.

"Papa pipis di dalam." jawab Jimin tak peduli

"Papamu di dalam ?" Tanya Taehyung lagi dan Jimin mengangguk.

"Adik manis ngga boleh pergi kalo begitu, nanti Papanya adik manis pusing mencari adik manis, kalau adik manis diculik bagaimana?" ucap Taehyung yang mengikuti Jimin meninggalkan toilet. Sepertinya Taehyung lupa akan tujuan awal dia ke toilet dan lebih memilih mengikuti Jimin agar tidak ada yang menculiknya.

Tidakkah Taehyung berfikir bahwa dia yang akan dianggap menculik Jimin ?

"Jimiiiiinnnnn! Kau dimana ?" teriak Taehyun yang kelimpungan mencari anaknya yang hilang di toilet. Padahal dia sangat ingat jika dia memerintahkan Jimin untuk diam, namun anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil, mana mau mereka disuruh diam.

"Tuh ? Itu pasti Papa adik manis." Taehyung menyadari jika adik manis yang ia sebut-sebut ini tengah dicari oleh ayahnya.

"Disini!" seru taehyung.

Taehyun yang melihat Taehyung melambai-lambaikan tangan dan berteriak disini menghampiri anak berusia delapan tahun itu.

"Jimin, kenapa kau pergi?" ucap Taehyun langsung menggendong Jimin.

"Terimakasih ad-" lanjut Taehyun kepada Taehyung yang menatapnya.

"Ayah ?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

Hai~~

HYUNers~~ :*

Seneng bisa nyapa kalian lagi di ffn x)) *tebar duit *kagak deng

Jadi saya datang lagi dengan fanfic Hyun Family~~ *dar!dar!dar! *ikut nonton kembang api sama Daehyun *plak

Fanfic ini spesial dari teman yang sudah bersedia menyempatkan diri bikin fanfic, cieee *disumpel*... dan sebenarnya ini hadiah tahun baru buatku lho.. kece~ wkwkwk...

Karena authornya sendiri bilang mau dirahasiakan jadi saya mah, yang cuma apa atuh, ngikut aja, hehehe..

Kupikir karena ini bagus jadi sayang kalau cuma aku yang baca dan ga dibagi. Ya kan ? Aku benar kan ? ^^

Fanfic HyunFam yang nyarinya susah banget macem nyari jarum di tumpukan jerami /halah bahasanya/ tapi emang iya ! -_-

Beruntungnya masih ada yang mau bikin :* :*

Ya udah aku bingung mau ngomong apalagi ini, hahaha..

Salam dari kakaknya Taehyung yang ga pernah masuk jadi cast fanfic *ditendang*, see you~~


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semuanya~ ^^

Sebelum masuk ke next chapter ada yang mau sambutan dulu nih, wkwkwk... /digampar

 **Dari author :**

Mmmmmmmm well sebenernya cerita ini emang buat manusia yang udah nemenin aku ngebahas hyunfam sih, ngga ada niatan buat publish dimanapun soalnya... jujur aja, mood nulis akunya mengawang-ngawang kaya mood belajar. Jadi ya jangan terlalu berharap "segera update atau lainnya" padaku! Tapi yang pasti selama aku masih punya kehidupan yang bakal ada kejadian-kejadian yang bisa diceritakan, cerita ini bakal lanjut dan tamat. Insyaa Allah.

Apalagi setelah hampir tiap hari si publisher ini laporan tentang berapa banyak yang komen, berapa banyak yang favorit dan follow, aku seneng ternyata karyaku dihargai :) Kamsahamnida.

Terakhir untuk menjaga perdamaian antara sesama shipper, aku harap kalian jangan terlalu baper dengan sebuah cerita apalagi jelas-jelas yang namanya fanfic, itu kan fantasi penggemar dan pastinya berbeda-beda sesuai keinginan si penggemar. Benar kan? Jadi kalo suka ya hargai, kalo ngga suka tinggalkan, jangan dicerca.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **"** **UNFINISHED"**

.

Author : ? x))

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2** : Updated life

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

Dua minggu di awal tahun menjadi masa liburan panjang Taehyung sebagai siswa kelas tiga sekolah dasar, dan hari ini adalah minggu terakhir di masa liburnya. Itu berarti senin esok adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Taehyung masih terlelap di kasur, lengkap dengan selimut serta beberapa boneka singa yang sengaja ia simpan di tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun yang akan membangunkan Taehyung pun mengurungkan niat. Mungkin ia menganggap jika ini adalah hari minggu terakhir Taehyung untuk bangun siang.

Esok ia harus bekerja dan mengantar Taehyung ke sekolah. Meski sekolah Taehyung tidak terlalu jauh, Baekhyun selalu mengantar dan menjemput Taehyung.

Ia tidak ingin kejadian ketika Daehyun lupa menjemput Taehyung di _daycare_ membuat putra sematawayangnya ini tersesat dan tiba di distrik Gwanghwamun, sementara rumah mereka berada di Apgujeong. Ternyata Taehyung salah menaiki jemputan yang disediakan oleh pengurus _daycare_ dan terbawa hingga ke Gwanghwamun.

Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun bersikeras untuk mengantar-jemput Taehyung sendiri. Apalagi saat ini seperti kalian ketahui, Daehyun ayah Taehyung, keberadaannya entah dimana.

Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan rumah. Ia mengelap semua pigura foto yang memanjang foto pernikahannya dengan Daehyun 9 tahun yang lalu.

 _'_ _Dae... semoga kau sehat selalu_.' ucap Baekhyun ketika menatap foto keluarga terakhir yang diambil sebelum kepergian Daehyun.

Drrrrttttt... sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel Baekhyun.

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _Baek, hari ini kau dan Taehyung ada acara tdk? Bisa antar aku memilih kado untuk calon keponakanku? Minseok Nuna sedang melahirkan._

Baekhyun tertegun membaca pesan Chanyeol.

Minseok eonni akan melahirkan anak ketiga. Kim Jongdae benar-benar rajin pikirnya. Itu berarti ia harus memberikan kado karena Jongdae adalah sahabatnya juga. Baekhyun membalas pesan Chanyeol dan beranjak ke kamar Taehyung untuk membangunkannya.

"Taetae.. bangun sayang." Baekhyun mengusap surai Taehyung dengan lembut. Meski ya terkadang anak ini bertingkah seperti alien, namun tetap saja ketika tidur Taehyung seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya.

Taehyung hanya bergumam, sepertinya ia masih betah berselimut di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

"Taetae.. kau tahu Nak, Minseok-imo akan melahirkan anak ketiganya." lanjut Baekhyun tak menyerah.

Taehyung yang mendengar kabar mengenai Minseok-imo kesayangannya akan melahirkan ini akhirnya bangun.

"Sungguh Bunda? Ayo kita pergi!" Taehyung turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan semangat.

"Mandi sana, kita akan membeli kado dulu bersama Paman Chanyeol."

"Okeydokeyyyy." Taehyung beranjak mengambil handuk yang sudah disediakan Baekhyun dan segera mandi.

Sesampainya di Mall, Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Chanyeol berjalan – jalan sambil mencari kado yang pas untuk Minseok.

Oiya sebelumnya kalian harus tau bagaimana Minseok, Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bisa saling terkait.

Chanyeol dan Minseok adalah kakak beradik, Minseok dua tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae seumuran dan mereka merupakan sahabat ketika sekolah menengah. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae mengambil jurusan yang sama ketika kuliah; teknologi pertanian. Meski pada akhirnya Chanyeol pindah jurusan setelah tahun kedua karena dia menyadari pertanian bukan _passion_ nya. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil jurusan sastra inggris dan ternyata Minseok adalah senior Baekhyun di sastra inggris.

Ketika Baekhyun ulang tahun, Jongdae dan Chanyeol merencanakan untuk memberikan kejutan dibantu Minseok. Kejutan dilakukan di rumah Chanyeol karena rumah Chanyeol memiliki restoran yang dapat melancarkan kejutan mereka. Siapa menyangka jika kejutan yang disiapkan untuk Baekhyun selain berhasil mengejutkan si korban ulang tahun juga merupakan ajang perjodohan antara Jongdae dan Minseok.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak suka jika Jongdae akan menjadi kakak iparnya, namun Jongdae membuktikan jika dia tidak main-main dalam mencintai kakak Chanyeol itu. Dan sekarang Jongdae yang sudah memiliki pabrik pengolahan berbahan dasar pertanian sekaligus kakak iparnya sudah memberikan dua keponakan dan akan tiga sesaat lagi.

"Chan, kau melamun?" tanya Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan tentang bagaimana bisa persahabatannya dengan Jongdae menjadi keluarga seperti saat ini.

"Ah.. eee anio, Baek."

"Tidak melamun tapi gelagapan, makanya cepat menikah. Biar si Jongdae itu berhenti panen."

"Entahlah mereka berdua itu. Daehan Mingguk masih kecil, bahkan seumuran Taehyung saja belum. Eeeeee... mereka malah sudah nambah lagi. Kenapa tidak kembar saja ya dulu?" ucap Chanyeol ngasal.

"Kau tidak nyambung Chan." keluh Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya siapa yang tidak nyambung?

"Bunda, Paman Chan, jika aku membeli ini apa akan berguna untuk sepupu kecilku?" Taehyung memotong obrolan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang memilih-milih pakaian bayi untuk hadiah kelahiran anak ketiga Jongdae. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihat selimut yang diacungkan Taehyung dan mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Pilihan yang bagus, Nak." ucap Baekhyun

"Nah, Paman Chan tolong bayar selimut ini ya!" Taehyung memberikan nota selimut yang tadi ia tunjukan kepada Chanyeol.

"Kok Paman yang bayar sih?" protes Chanyeol tak terima.

"Kan paman yang mengajak Taehyung dan Bunda kesini, ya berarti paman yang bertanggung jawab atas semua pembayaran. Iya kan Bunda?" terang Taehyung dan meminta persetujuan dari bundanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ah itu benar Chan. Kau yang mengajak, berarti kita hanya menemani dan memilih. Sudah bayar saja! Aku tahu uangmu masih banyak dan tidak akan habis jika hanya membayar selimut bayi yang Taehyung pilih. Ah, aku ke sana dulu."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang terpaku melihat nota selimut yang diberikan Taehyung tadi, sementara ia menyusul Taehyung yang sedang melihat-lihat pakaian anak lelaki.

"Tidak habis sih Baek, tapi selimut ini..." Chanyeol menerawang nota belanjaan yang diberikan Taehyung sekali lagi.

"Satu juta tiga ratus... hanya untuk selimut bayi... Taehyung kau benar-benar mewarisi hobi belanja bundamu eoh? Bagaimana Daehyun bisa bertahan selama ini, ckckck.. Daehyun cepatlah kau pulang sebelum aku bangkrut." gerutu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Oppa, sepertinya kemeja ini cocok untukmu." ucap Youngjae pada Taehyun yang masih bercanda dengan Jimin.

"Oppa!" panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit membentak.

Jika sudah dengan Jimin, suaminya ini seperti tidak bisa mendengar hal lain saja.

"Ah iya, langsung bayar saja." jawab Taehyun tak peduli.

"Coba dulu."

"Aku percaya padamu. Baju pilihanmu pasti pas untukku." jawab Taehyun sambil tersenyum dan menggendong Jimin.

"Aku dan Jimin ke tempat mainan dulu ya. Aku ingin membelikan mainan baru untuk Jimin." ucap Taehyun yang dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Youngjae.

Youngjae melanjutkan belanjanya ke arah pakaian anak lelaki. Sepertinya baju Jimin masih dirasa kurang banyak. Padahal pakaian laki-laki baik itu anak kecil maupun dewasa tak banyak modelnya. Jika tidak kaos ya kemeja. Tapi namanya ibu-ibu, selalu saja ingin berbelanja.

Youngjae yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih baju terhenti karena melihat sesosok pasangan ibu dan anak yang ia temui beberapa minggu yang lalu di Lotte world.

"Baekhyun-eonni? Eonni!" panggilnya.

Merasa dipanggil Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum karena melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Youngie.. kau disini juga?" ucap Baekhyun dan menghampiri Youngjae.

"Bunda... Oh annyeong haseyo, Bibi.." panggil Taehyung yang tidak suka ibunya tiba-tiba bertemu teman. Ini pasti akan lama, pikirnya.

Ketika Taehyung ingin protes dengan memanggil Baekhyun, Youngjae melihatnya. Jadi iapun menyapa Youngjae dan ikut menghampiri, kemudian berdiri disamping Bundanya.

"Bunda, aku ke tempat mainan ya. Lihat – lihat saja kok tidak akan beli." pamit Taehyung karena tak mau berlama-lama berdiri diantara ibu-ibu yang sedang belanja.

"Ah iya, hati-hati ya!" Baekhyun memberikan ijinnya kemudian tersenyum kembali menatap Youngjae.

"Kau selalu sendirian jika bertemu denganku. Apa kau memang sebenarnya belum menikah Youngie?" tanya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak berbicara formal dengan Youngjae karena dari cerita Youngjae sewaktu di Lotte World dia mengatakan ingin memliki kakak perempuan dan sepertinya Baekhyun sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi kakak perempuan akhirnya memerintahkan Youngjae untuk memanggilnya _eonni_.

"Ah benar juga. Aku sudah menikah, Eonni. Suami dan anakku sedang di tempat mainan, sama seperti Taehyung." jawab Youngjae.

"Andai kau belum menikah, aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan sahabatku. Dia seumur denganku tapi belum menikah. Kasihan kan?"

"Menjodohkan apanya? Ah iya kemarin kan aku buru-buru pergi karena suamiku tiba-tiba terserang sakit kepala, jadi aku tidak sempat pamit. Mianhae Eonni." ucap Youngjae.

Baekhyun seketika teringat kejadian dua minggu lalu ketika mendengar ucapan Youngjae.

 _"_ _Ayah?" ucap Taehyung melihat Taehyun menggendong Jimin ketika ia bertemu dengan Jimin._

 _"_ _Anda ayahnya Jimin?" lanjut Taehyung_

 _Taehyun yang melihat Taehyung terdiam dan menatapnya dalam dalam, merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Ada sedikit rasa hangat dan sakit yang tiada kentara di tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Papa, Jimin mau turun." pinta Jimin berontak. Taehyun menurunkan Jimin dan memegang tangannya._

 _"_ _Ajhussi-nim, apakah paman ini ayahnya Jimin?" Taehyung mengulang pertanyaanya sekali lagi._

 _"_ _Ah iyee... ne majayo.. Saya ayahnya Jimin. Kau siapa?" Taehyun berkata dengan gugup, tiba-tiba keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya._

 _"_ _Saya Taehyung, Jung Taehyung imnida. Senang bertemu Anda." ucap Taehyung sambil membungkuk._

 _"_ _Paman, paman baik-baik saja?" nada bicara Taehyung berubah khawatir setelah melihat ayah Jimin mendadak pucat dibanjiri keringat dingin._

 _Taehyun merasa sakit di kepalanya. Sekelebat ingatan menyerbu otaknya._

 ** _"_** ** _Ayahhhh" Seorang anak menghampirinya._**

 _Taehyun mulai kehilangan fokus dan ambruk._

 _Jimin yang melihat ayahnya tergeletak mulai menangis mengguncang-guncang tubuh ayahnya. Taehyung yang melihat itu terdiam dan mematung hingga ada seorang penjaga keamanan yang melihat seorang pengunjung pingsan._

 _"_ _Nak, dia ayahmu? Bisa kau panggil ibumu?" ucap penjaga itu pada Taehyung._

 _Taehyung yang menyadari perintah penjaga keamanan itu berlari terburu kearah ibunya. "Bunda, disana...ayahnya Jimin... pingsaan.. tolongggg!"_

 _"_ _Tenang Taetae, ada apa?" ucap Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Itu... disana.. ayahnya Jimin.." Taehyung terus mengucapkan kalimat dengan gugup. Tanpa menyadari jika disamping ibunya, Youngjae berubah ekspresi._

 _"_ _Ayah Jimin?!" potong Youngjae._

 _"_ _Ne.. ayah Jimin, adik manis yang di toilet." balas Taehyung._

 _"_ _Eonni, itu suamiku!" ucap Youngjae yang langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun._

 _Taehyung menyusul Youngjae._

 _"_ _Tae!"_

 _"_ _Aku segera kembali, Bunda. Tunggulah!" Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri duduk kembali. Ia memang tidak terlalu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain._

"Ah nee!" seru Baekhyun setelah mengingat kejadian di Lotte World itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan suamimu sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kelelahan." ucap Youngjae.

"Ah syukurlah."

"Oh iya Eonni, minggu lusa aku akan menetap di Seoul." Youngjae melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sungguh? Dimana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran

"Apgujeong."

"Aku juga tinggal disitu. Jangan bilang di kawasan 23?" ucap Baekhyun dengan penasaran dan campuran sarkasme tingkat awal.

"Jinjjayo?" lanjutnya setelah melihat ekspresi tidak percaya dari Youngjae.

"Kita akan bertetangga Eonni?!" seru Youngjae

"Yeayyyyyyyyy!" seru Baekhyun mengetahui jika akan memiliki tetangga baru.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah berbelanja di Jeon Supermall. Ini belanjaan Anda, silahkan datang kembali." ucap kasir setelah Chanyeol membayar belanjaannya.

"Taehyung dan Baekhyun dimana ya? Tadi sih aku lihat di tempat pakaian anak, tapi pasti mereka sudah tidak disana. Ah mainan!" monolog Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju tempat mainan.

Dugaannya benar, Taehyung sedang asik melihat-lihat mainan mobil dan juga permainan elektronik lainnya.

"Hey Jung, kau mau satu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Taehyung yang sedang memegang satu mobil remote control yang sepertinya diinginkan Taehyung.

"Tidak, Paman. Tadi kan kau sudah membayar selimut yang ingin Tae berikan buat sepupu baru." ucap Taehyung menolak.

"Taehyung tahu uang Paman Chan takkan habis jika membelikan Taehyung mainan sebanyak apapun. Tapi terima kasih Paman, Taehyung tidak mau mendengar Bunda menangis lagi."

"Bundamu menangis?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

"Iya, Taehyung tahu Bunda sering menangis jika Taehyung menginginkan sesuatu dan itu dipenuhi oleh paman Chan bukan ayah. Taehyung tidak mengerti mengapa Bunda sedih. Taehyung juga sedih sih karena ayah belum pulang dan membelikan Taehyung mainan. Tapi entahlah Taehyung tidak terlalu ingin mobil ini kok Paman, jadi ya sudahlah. Paman sudah selesai?" Taehyung bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Meski ia belum mengerti sepenuhnya namun Chanyeol begitu bangga terhadap anak sahabatnya ini. Apa Baekhyun tidak tahu jika anaknya menahan sakit yang begitu berat?

Sebenarnya Chanyeol menahan air mata ketika Taehyung bercerita jika ia tahu kalau Baekhyun sering menangis ketika Chanyeol memenuhi kebutuhan anaknya. Ia paham jika sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin menolak pemberian Chanyeol karena menghormati Daehyun, tapi saat ini hidup atau matinya si Jung Daehyun itu pun tidak ada orang yang tahu.

Hidup ini rumit.

Hidup Baekhyun sih yang rumit. Chanyeol hanya terbawa saja karena ia adalah sahabat Baekhyun.

"Paman, kok malah melamun?" gerutu Taehyung yang menyadari jika Chanyeol melamun.

"Ah, yasudah kalau kau tidak mau itu. Ayo pergi Jung!" bujuk Chanyeol.

"Jung? Jimin juga Jung." celoteh seorang balita yang entah datang dari mana sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah Taehyung dan Chanyeol.

"Jung Jimin." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin! ! ! ! ! Kau kabur lagi dari ayahmu ya?" curiga Taehyung.

Chanyeol sebagai orang dewasa diantara mereka berdua hanya cengoh melihat Taehyuung dan Jimin yang begitu dekat.

"Kau mengenalnya, Jung?" tanya Chanyeol, Taehyung mengangguk.

Chanyeol menggendong Jimin dan mencium pipi gembul Jimin "Dia lucu ya?"

"Dia memang lucu, tapi selalu kabur dari ayahnya. Sebentar lagi juga ayahnya akan kesini, percaya padaku." jelas Taehyung.

"Apa kau mengenal ibunya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, ibunya Jimin sedang ngobrol dengan Bunda di tempat pakaian anak-anak." jawab Taehyung yang kemudian dibalas senyuman jahat dari Chanyeol

"Paman, mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kita beri pelajaran untuk ayahya Jimin karena membiarkan anak semanis ini berkeliaran sendiri. Ayo Jung!" ucap Chanyeol meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung sendiri.

"Ayo Jung!" seru Jimin digendongan Chanyeol.

Taehyung semakin mematung ketika mendengar Jimin memanggilnya Jung.

"Permisi, Nak." ucap sebuah suara, Taehyung berbalik.

"Taehyungie?" lanjutnya.

"Paman!" seru Taehyung bahagia.

"Paman pasti kehilangan Jimin lagi..." tebak Taehyung pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ehehehhe ne majayo. Kau tidak bersamanya sekarang?"

"Jimin dibawa pamanku. Dia bilang ingin memberikan pelajaran untuk paman yang membiarkan anak semanis Jimin berkeliaran sendirian– eh?" Upss Taehyung keceplosan.

"Mmm... jadi Jimin bersama pamanmu?" tanya Taehyun, "Yasudah biarkan saja mereka"

"Ah ne, harusnya Taehyung tidak memberitahu Paman." gerutu Taehyung sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak mau!" ucap gadis manis yang kemudian memonyongkan bibirnya._**

"Kau seperti Ibumu jika merajuk." Taehyun berucap.

"Ah kepalaku!"

"Paman, jangan pingsan lagi!" Taehyung menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyun hingga ia tersadar kembali.

"Kenapa paman selalu pusing jika bertemu denganku? Aku tahu aku ini kadang-kadang nakal dan Bunda sering bilang 'Bunda pusing mengurusi kamu, Nak'." Taehyung bercerita demi menjaga Taehyun agar tidak pingsan, dan sepertinya usaha alien kecil kita berhasil. Taehyun tidak memegang kepalanya lagi dan memperhatikan Taehyung yang bercerita.

"Ah iyaaaa dan Nenek juga seperti itu 'Taehyung-aaaah, kau nakal sekali lagi Nenek seperti mau masuk rumah sakit saja'," Taehyung mengambil nafas dan tertawa.

"Tapi Paman, dari semua ceritaku tidak ada yang benar-benar pusing sampai pingsan seperti paman loh." tutup Taehyung.

"Ahahahahaha, kau tidak nakal kok Taehyung-ah," ucap Taehyun mengusap surai Taehyung.

"Yang nakal itu Jimin, disuruh diam sebentar selalu kabur hahahaha." canda Taehyun.

Dikejauhan Chanyeol yang menyadari jika Taehyung tidak mengikuti, akhirnya mau tidak mau kembali untuk menjemput Taehyung dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjahili ayah Jimin. Setelah meninggalkan tempat mainan Jimin mulai bingung dan hampir menangis jika saja Chanyeol tidak mengelus surai balita tiga tahun itu.

Melihat Jimin yang hampir menangis karena dibawa orang yang tidak dikenal (Chanyeol mengasumsikan dia tidak mengenal Jimin, meski dia menyukai anak ini). Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali untuk memberikan Jimin pada ayahnya. Sesampainya di tempat mainan, Jimin kembali ingin turun dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya

"Papa ayoooo!" ucap Jimin, sepertinya Jimin belum sadar siapa yang ia tarik.

"Eh? Papa?" Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika Jimin memanggilnya papa.

"Paman bukan Papamu, Jimin-ah." Jimin berhenti mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan menatapnya.

"Papa dimana?" ucap Jimin polos.

Oh ternyata benar Jimin tidak menyadari jika tadi ia digendong oleh Chanyeol dan mengira bahwa Chanyeol adalah papanya.

Chanyeol berhasil menenangkan Jimin sekali lagi karena ia hampir menangis ketika menyadari jika Chanyeol bukanlah papanya. Dan sebagai informasi biasanya hanya Youngjae yang bisa menenangkan Jimin jika ia sudah hampir menangis. Taehyun biasanya malah mempercepat atau memperbesar tangisan Jimin.

Chanyeol membawa Jimin ke tempat dimana terakhir kali melihat Taehyung. Namun sebelum mencapai tempat Taehyung, Chanyeol terperanga dengan pemandangan yang sangat langka. Taehyung bercanda dengan orang asing, bahkan bisa terlihat seperti ayah dan anak.

Taehyung yang menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol kemudian menghentikan candaan dengan pria didepannya dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Paman Chan, kenapa balik lagi?" tanya Taehyung pada Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung dengan Jimin berputar-putar di kakinya.

"Tidak jadi menjahili ayahnya Jimin?"

Chanyeol masih terdiam menatap lelaki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Paman Channn!"

"Jimin!" ucap Taehyun yang menghampiri Chanyeol, Taehyung, dan Jimin.

"Papaaaaaaaa!" Jimin berlari ke arah Taehyun.

"Heeeeee... Paman Chan kenapa sih? Paman Chan!" dengus Taehyung yang masih tak percaya jika makhluk yang biasanya tidak bisa diam ini akhirnya mematung.

"Paman Chan, Tae pergi ke Bunda ya. Ini Ayahnya Jimin. Ayahnya Jimin, ini Paman Chan, Taehyung pergi dulu ya.. Annyeong higeseyo." pamit Taehyung setelah mengenalkan Taehyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hati-hati Taehyung-ah, salam untuk Ibumu." ucap Taehyun mengiringi kepergian Taehyung.

Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat, ia masih tidak percaya.

"Chogiyo, Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?" ucap Taehyun.

"Jung Daehyun-ssi?" ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

Hayo ngaku, siapa yang ngira Taehyung ingat sama bapaknya ?

Anda tertipuuuu~ :"v *plak

Saya juga deng, udah bilang "Ayah ?" *Hah?! muke gile si Taehyung kenal! , taunya ada terusan "Ayahnya Jimin." kan kamvret ya! Bakar aja authornya, bakarrrr -_-"

Chapter 3 akan di update bulan depan, see you~~ :*


	3. Chapter 3

**UNFINISHED**

.

Author : ? x))

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3** : My Girl

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

Chanyeol tak banyak bicara sepulang dari Jeon Supermall.

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menanyakan ada apa, namun sebelum pulang tadi Taehyung mengatakan jika Chanyeol gagal mengerjai ayah Jimin yang lagi-lagi kehilangan anaknya. Jimin pergi bermain sendiri meninggalkan ayahnya yang sibuk memilihkan mainan. Jadilah Baekhyun mengambil simpulan jika Chanyeol _badmood_ karena gagal menjahili ayah Jimin demi menghargai informasi dari Taehyung.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Taehyung sampai ke rumah sakit bersalin pada malam hari. Mereka mengunjungi Minseok setelah mendapat pesan dari Jongdae yang berisikan jika anak mereka telah lahir dan ternyata kembar, kembar dua lebih tepatnya.

Untung saja tidak kembar tiga. Terbayang betapa repotnya Minseok mengurusi lima anak, empat saja sudah repot sebenarnya.

"Bunda, Taehyung hanya memilih satu selimut tadi." keluh Taehyung setelah mengetahui jika sepupu barunya adalah kembar.

"Tidak apa, Bunda juga tadi memilih selimut yang Taehyung pilih kok, jadi selimutnya ada dua." ucap Baekhyun menenangkan putranya.

Ya akhirnya Baekhyun mengikuti sang putra memilih selimut untuk diberikan kepada Jongdae, kepada anak Jongdae lebih tepatnya. Terbayang berapa banyak uang yang dihabiskan Chanyeol sehari itu? Ditambah makan dan jajanan Taehyung juga tadi.

"Yeol, mengapa kau diam saja dari tadi? Sedih eoh, karena uangmu habis?" sindir Baekhyun.

Andai Baekhyun tahu alasan sebenarnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jongdae menyambut dua sahabatnya juga seorang anak yang berisik namun baik hati dengan riang dan gembira. Beberapa saat mereka mengobrol hingga si kembar menangis ingin makan, mereka memutuskan pergi untuk memberi privasi pada Minseok.

Saat ini Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di kantin. Taehyung?

Dia bersikukuh untuk menjaga si kembar dan menjaga Minseok, Bibi kesayangannya. Jadilah ia ditinggal di kamar bersama Daehan dan Mingguk.

"Yeol, Kau ini kenapa diam saja?" ucap Jongdae membuka pembicaraan.

Jongdae tahu meski tadi di ruangan istrinya Chanyeol masih bercanda seperti biasa, namun ada yang berbeda dari candaaan Chanyeol.

"Katakan padaku apa yang menganggumu, atau kita menunggu Baekhyun saja?"

"Ada dua hal. Satu, aku harus membicarakannya berdua saja denganmu, yang kedua Baekhyun boleh tau, tapi kedua hal ini saling berkaitan." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae dengan lirih.

Jongdae tertegun. Bagaimana ada dua hal yang harus dibicarakan secara terpisah namun saling berkaitan?

"Baiklah. Sepulang kau antar Baekhyun, kembalilah kesini dan kita bicarakan hal ini." ucap Jongdae mantap.

"Bicara apa sih kalian? Serius sekali?" Baekhyun datang dengan membawa kopi dan beberapa makanan ringan yang ia beli dari cafetaria di rumah sakit.

"Baek, Dae, ingatkah kalian dengan gadis yang sekitar empat tahun yang lalu aku ceritakan?" Chanyeol membuka kisahnya dengan pertanyaan.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya." lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae menganga karena perkataan Chanyeol.

Bagaimana tidak? Sama seperti Daehyun, gadis yang diceritakan Chanyeol ini juga menghilang. Sebenarnya dia tidak menghilang seperti Daehyun.

Chanyeol bertemu gadis itu ketika ia harus meliput di sebuah pulau nan jauh di ujung Korea Selatan sana. Setelah tiga bulan bersama, Chanyeol harus kembali ke Seoul. Dia kembali dengan terburu-buru setelah mendengar kabar dari Jongdae bahwa Daehyun; suami Baekhyun, hilang. Dan alangkah menyesalnya Chanyeol ketika ia akan menyusul gadis pujaannya itu desa yang ia liput sudah hancur terkena letusan gunung.

Chanyeol sempat stres karena badan penanggulangan bencana menyatakan tidak ada korban selamat dan tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi pulau itu. Secercah harapan hadir pada Chanyeol ketika ia mencari data kependudukan di kota administrasi gadis pujaannya yang tidak terkena dampak letusan gunung (Chanyeol tidak berhenti di lembaga penanggulangan bencana, dia mencari ke organisasi-organisasi lain).

Ternyata keluarga gadis itu pindah ke desa lain dua bulan setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Hanya itu berita yang ia punya. Tak ada berita di mana desa yang gadis itu tinggali, karena administrasi kota itu hanya miliki surat kepindahan tanpa menyertakan tujuan pindah. Sepertinya kolom surat kepindahan harus ditambah.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" ucap Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan wajah dimisteriuskan.

Jongdae mengatasi kekagetannya dengan tenang. Tipikal presiden direktur sekali. _Well_ , Jongdae memang presdir.. ah itu tidak penting sekarang.

"Lanjutkan, Yeol!" perintah Jongdae.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya. Dia cantik sekali, sangat menawan." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Iya iya aku tahu tentang itu Yeol, kau sering menyebutkan hal itu pada kami, benarkan Chen?" protes Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering memanggil Jongdae dengan nama kecilnya 'Chen' karena Jongdae dan Baekhyun sudah berteman sejak kecil, hal aneh mengapa mereka tidak saling jatuh cinta.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Teruskan ceritamu!"

"Iya, tenang sedikit kenapa sih?" gerutu Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya dan bahkan menggendong anaknya."

"Oooohhh kau menggendong anaknya.. terus? EH ANAK!?" Baekhyun mengulang perkataannya dan menyadari ada keganjilan.

"Gadismu sudah memiliki anak?" ulang Baekhyun setelah mengetahui keganjilan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hem, tadi dia sedang bersama suami dan anaknya di Jeon Supermall." ucap Chanyeol kehilangan semangatnya, "Kalian tahu, anaknya lucuuuu sekali. Namanya Jimin."

"JIMIN?!" Baekhyun berteriak.

"Baek, kau ini teriak terus! Lelah kupingku mendengarnya!" protes Jongdae yang terkejut karena suara Baekhyun.

"Ya Chanyeol, kau terus saja bercerita tentang gadismu itu selama empat tahun ini tapi tidak pernah memberikan nama lain. Gadismu itu punya nama kan? Beri kami nama!" Jongdae protes pada Chanyeol kali ini.

Ah iya selama empat tahun Chanyeol selalu menyebut ibu Jimin dengan sebutan 'Gadisku' atau 'Gadis itu' atau apapun kecuali nama. Sepertinya sahabatnya kini sudah tak sanggup jika harus mendapatkan jawaban 'gadisku' lagi.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam dalam, tiba saat sahabatnya mengetahui nama gadis pengisi hati Park Chanyeol selama empat tahun ini, "Namanya..."

"Yoo Youngjae.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Namanya Yoo Youngjae, benarkan Yeol?"

Chanyeol dan Jongdae menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menyebutkan nama itu?

"B..B... Baek... bag.. bagg... bagaimana kau tahu?" ucap Chanyeol tergagap.

Jongdae yang berada diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saling tatap ini semakin bingung. Ia teringat dengan ucapan Chanyeol jika satu hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah keterkaitan gadis Chanyeol, ah Yoo Youngjae, dengan Baekhyun.

Oh tidak, masalah besar sepertinya akan mengguncang persahabatan yang sudah mereka bangun hingga saat ini.

"Gadismu itu, Yoo Youngjae, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Benar. Bagaimana kau tahu Baek?" Chanyeol masih tidak percaya jika Baekhyun mengenal gadis impiannya.

Apakah Youngjae masih bisa dikatakan gadis impiannya setelah mengetahui jika wanita Yoo itu sudah memiliki suami?

Di dalam pikiran Chanyeol tengah berkecamuk apakah Baekhyun juga sudah mengetahui tentang suami Youngjae.

"Kau kan tadi bilang gadis mu itu sudah punya anak dan namanya Jimin. Tadi di Jeon Supermall aku bertemu Youngie. Dia memiliki anak bernama Jimin, dan Jimin sering bertemu Taehyung. Tidak sering sih, mereka baru dua kali bertemu. Dan sekarang kau bilang nama anak gadismu itu Jimin. Eh aku sudah menyebutkan itu ya? Ah intinya sih aku hanya menebak saja dan ternyata benar. Woahhhhhh dunia tidak seluas yang kubayangkan. Ah lalu bagaimana jika ternyata suami Youngjae adalah Daehyun? Woahhhhh aku merinding. Lihat ini Chen!" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar tanpa memperhatikan _partner_ bicaranya, Chanyeol. Baekhyun malah sibuk memperlihatkan bulu halus di tangannya yang berdiri tanda merinding pada Jongdae.

Jongdae menyadari perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang semakin pucat. Jongdae segera menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun yang menurutnya tidak penting ini.

"Baek, ini sudah pukul sepuluh, bukannya besok Taehyung sekolah?" Jongdae menyadarkan Baekhyun yang masih bertingkah konyol.

"Oh matta. Ah kadang kau menyebalkan Jongdae. Kita ini jarang berkumpul bertiga dan sekarang uri Chanyeol sedang patah hati tapi kau menyuruhku pulang? Kau ini bagaimana sih Chen?!"

"Jongdae benar, Baek. Ayo kita pulang. Kasian Taehyung jika besok terlambat." usul Chanyeol mengakhiri persoalan pelik yang belum disadari Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja Yeol, Chen. Besok itu hari pertama sekolah, tidak mungkin langsung mengajar. Paling hanya membereskan kelas dan maaf-maafan." ucap Baekhyun ngasal.

"Baek, kau pikir ini di mana?" nyinyir Jongdae menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Terkadang Baekhyun sering tidak berada di alam sadarnya.

"Sudah ayo pulang!" Chanyeol berucap dengan tegas dan meninggalkan Baekhyun serta Jongdae yang masih duduk di kursi cafetaria.

"Eeeeeee si Dobiyeol itu kalo patah hati menyebalkan eoh?" monolog Baekhyun.

"Eh Chene, jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun berlari menyusul Jongdae yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Paman Chan. Hoaaaaamm. Tae masuk dulu. Bunda Tae duluan." ucap Taehyung sambil menguap.

Ini pukul sebelas malam dan Taehyung langsung masuk ke apartemen mereka.

"Kau langsung pulang Yeol? Tidak masuk dulu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah memastikan Taehyung masuk ke apartemen mereka.

"Aku harus kembali. Tadi Jongdae mengirimiku pesan, dia bilang Minseok Nuna ingin makan teokpeokki." ujar Chanyeol memberikan alasan.

Baekhyun merasa jika itu hanya alasan, memangnya masih ada warung teokpeokki yang buka malam-malam seperti ini ?

Namun Baekhyun menyadari sepertinya ada hal lain yang ingin dibicarakan terkait Youngjae, dan Baekhyun yakin pembicaraan mereka pasti hanya dimengerti pria dengan pria.

"Chan, kau masih ingat janji kita kan?"

"Tentu. Jika kau dan aku masih sendiri di usia empat puluh, kita akan menikah." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tenang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki perjanjian yang mereka buat ketika Jongdae menyatakan cintanya kepada Minseok di masa kuliah. Melihat sahabatnya yang sudah membuka lembaran baru, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berpetualang mencari cinta. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengusulkan ide gila yang disetujui Baekhyun saat itu juga.

'Mereka akan menikah jika keduanya masih sendiri di usia empat puluh tahun'

Namun setengah tahun setelah perjanjian itu, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Daehyun dan menikah dengannya.

"Jangan terlalu terpuruk. Setidaknya kau menemukan fakta jika pujaan hatimu memiliki suami dan hidupnya terjamin. Bukankah itu lebih melegakan?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, Chanyeol tahu maksudnya.

"Sudah, masuk sana! Taehyung menunggumu."

"Eum.. Hati-hati di jalan."

Mobil Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan kompleks apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan mobil Chanyeol tidak terlihat, Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen dan menemukan alien kecilnya tertidur di depan pintu. Sepertinya alien kita lupa _password_ apartemennya.

"Eh? Taetae kalau sudah ngantuk berat di manapun bisa tidur." Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang tertidur di depan pintu.

.

.

.

"Jadi Youngjae sudah memiliki suami?" Jongdae mengulang pernyataan yang menggantung diantara percakapan sebelumnya.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Jongdae bertemu untuk membahas hal kedua yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau ingin merebut Youngjae dari suaminya?" tanya Jongdae ngasal, "Sebagai kakak iparmu, aku tidak mengijinkan!"

"Sebagai sahabatku?"

"Sebagai sahabat... kejar dia men! Kau tahu sloganku kan?! Sebelum bendera kuning berkibar kejar terus!" Jongdae bersemangat apabila membahas kejar mengejar, perjuangan mendapatkan Minseok sangat sulit dahulu.

"Heyyyy kau ini." Chanyeol memutar matanya malas menanggapi sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya ini.

"Hyung, sasireul.." Chanyeol mengubah nada suara menjadi serius dan Jongdae pun demikian.

Jongdae tahu jika Chanyeol sudah memanggilnya 'hyung' berarti ada masalah yang serius yang memang harus diceritakan.

"Apa yang diomongkan Baekhyun benar." Jongdae masih diam tanpa respon, dia menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, tentang bagaimana jika suami Youngjae adalah Daehyun, itu benar. Suami Youngjaeku, adalah Jung Daehyun."

Jongdae terdiam, begitupun Chanyeol. Kedua laki-laki dewasa ini saling terdiam dan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Chanyeol yang baru saja mengetahui jika gadis impiannya sudah menikah dan suami gadisnya adalah suami sahabatnya yang menghilang empat tahun lalu tentu saja mendapat pukulan dua kali lebih keras dibanding Jongdae.

Mungkin jika Baekhyun mengetahuinya, perasaan Baekhyun akan lebih hancur lagi.

"Kau yakin itu Jung Daehyun, Yeol?" ucap Jongdae disela-sela pijatan pada pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika kehadiran si kembar masih bisa terkalahkan dengan kabar dari Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin itu Daehyun. Wajahnya, suaranya, tinggi badannya, meski sekarang dia memakai kacamata dan mengaku bahwa dia bernama Jung Taehyun, tapi aku yakin itu Daehyun. Hyung, kau ingat kan bagaimana kita menguji Daehyun ketika dia ingin mengambil uri Baekhyun?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

"Aku yakin itu dia, tapi sungguh dia seperti orang lain." ucapan Chanyeol menyita perhatian Jongdae.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya, dia seperti Daehyun, namun jiwanya bukan Daehyun. Dia seperti orang lain. Murni orang lain. Ah maksudku begini, andai kata.. siapa nama anak kembarmu itu?"

"Manse dan Daeul."

"Ah iya. Andai kata Manse dan Daeul tumbuh terpisah, apakah mereka tetap akan mirip?" Chanyeol mulai berteori, "Mereka pasti tetap mirip, namun tidak serupa kan? Bahkan anak kembar yang tumbuh bersamapun tidak akan semirip itu, pasti ada perbedaan. Nah Daehyun atau Taehyun ini mereka begitu mirip, namun tidak ada sekelebat ingatanpun tentang Daehyun ada pada diri Taehyun. Menurutmu apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Chanyeol berpikir keras begitu pula Jongdae, "Tidak mungkinkan teori _alien among us_ itu nyata dan mencuci otak Jung Daehyun?"

"Uhuk!" Jongdae tersedak ketika Chanyeol mengutarakan teori _alien among us_ yang dicetuskan oleh Alexander Wendt dalam kasus Daehyun.

"Chan, mengapa kau sangat peduli dengan Baekhyun? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Chanyeol melongo dengan pertanyaan Jongdae.

"Yak Jongdae! Jelas aku peduli pada Baekhyun dia sahabatku, aku mencintainya dalam arti sahabat tak pernah lebih! Kau tahu mengapa aku ingin Daehyun cepat kembali? Supaya uangku tidak habis dimakan mereka, dan yang paling penting! Si Jung Taehyun itu atau si Jung Daehyun itu sudah menikahi gadis impianku! Bahkan dia sudah memberikan anak! Tak rela aku Dae! Enak saja dia main menanam benihnya pada Youngjaeku! Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh!" Chanyeol emosi dengan kenyataan bahwa Youngjae sudah memiliki anak dari Daehyun eh Taehyun.

"Tenanglah... kita akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Bagaimana jika kita menghubungi Yongguk-hyung? Dia kan bekerja di badan intelejen, mungkin dia bisa membantu kita." ucap Jongdae tenang.

"Ah benar juga! Yongguk-hyung, dia pasti bisa membantu kita. Dia harus bisa membantu kita supaya aku bisa menikahi Youngjaeku." deklarasi Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Jadi kau menuruti perkataan sahabatmu, eoh?" sindir Jongdae.

"Aku mengenal sahabatku dulu sebelum kakak iparku. Jadi kakak ipar, aku mohon maaf usulanmu aku tolak. Terimakasih. Ayo kita pulang, noonaku pasti kerepotan di rumah sakit mengurusi dua keponakanku, sementara suaminya disini asik menyeruput americano." ucap Chanyeol menyidir Jongdae dan meninggalkannya segera.

"Bukannya kau yang memintaku, dasar bocah." balas Jongdae sembari menyeruput _americano_ nya dan menyusul Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

Jujur saya langsung baper seketika setelah baca ini.. *banting bantal, wkwkwk... ini serius!

Karena makin kesini makin rumit saya jadi pengen ngebalik meja xD

Yang pengen tahu apa itu teori _'alien among us'_ bisa ditanyakan ke kakek saya dengan cara akses .com :v

Kalau si author bilang sih ada di materi kuliahnya, keceeee~

Akhir kata buat yang merayakan, selamat berpuasa yaaa.. kita jumpa lagi setelah lebaran :D

Hmm.. sekalian kalau gitu, **Selamat Idul Fitri~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin** –dari author dan publisher– ^^

Satu lagi...

(maju sehari sih, tapi takut besok ga sempat publish, hehehe ^^")

 _Saengil chukkae hamnidaaa~_

 _Saengil chukkae hamnidaaa~_

 _Saranghaneun uri appa :"D_

 _Saengil chukkae hamnidaaa~_

 **#HappyDaehyunDay** :*


	4. Chapter 4

SPOILER : CHAPTER INI NGGA GEREGET, KKKKKK –author

* * *

 **"UNFINISHED"**

.

Author : ? x))

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4** : Photobook

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

Seminggu menjelang kepindahan keluarganya ke Apgujeong, Youngjae mempersiapkan banyak hal. Ia sudah mengemas barang-barang mana yang akan ia bawa ke Seoul dan juga barang-barang yang dipaketkan kepada jasa angkut. Taehyun sendiri masih sibuk mengurusi kantornya di balai penggilingan desa. Meski ia sudah dipindahtugaskan, Taehyun masih sering ke kantor untuk mengontrol rekan kerjanya.

Hari menjelang sore, Youngjae berangkat menuju rumah orang tuanya untuk menjemput si kecil Jimin. Jimin memang sering dititipkan pada kakek dan neneknya, karena Youngjae mengajar di sekolah desa dan Taehyun harus bekerja di kantor.

Youngjae membantu ibunya menyiapkan makan malam. Sebelum pindah, ayah Youngjae memberikan syarat untuk selalu makan malam di rumah agar mereka bisa lebih lama bersama Jimin dan Taehyun menyetujuinya. Dia setuju karena tahu Youngjae kelelahan bila masak sendiri di rumah. Lagipula beberapa alat masak sudah dikirim ke Seoul.

"Youngjae-ah, kau berubah semenjak kepulanganmu dari Seoul kemarin. Ada apa, Nak ?" Nyonya Yoo merasakan perubahan pada anak pertamanya ini.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa, Bu. Hanya kelelahan saja." Youngjae berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong, Nak. Aku ini ibumu," ucap Nyonya Yoo dengan tegas dia mengajak Youngjae untuk pergi ke kamar mereka. "Bicaralah, ada apa?"

Youngjae menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia ragu bagaimana menceritakan kegundahan hatinya. "Begini Bu, kemarin.. saat aku ke Seoul,"

Youngjae menghentikan cerita dan menatap ibunya "Aku.. aku.." Youngjae masih berat hati untuk bercerita.

"Jika masih sulit nanti saja." bujuk nyonya Yoo.

Youngjae menggeleng.

Sepertinya ia sudah mantap untuk menceritakan apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Chanyeol-oppa, Bu" ucap Youngjae.

.

.

.

"Baek, apakah laporan dari tim percetakan sudah ada ?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang menatap layar komputernya tanpa berkedip.

"Ehhh dia melamun, Baek!"

"Ah iye, ada apa, Eonni ?" gercap Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Jangan melamun. Kau tahu Kim-sajangnim bisa marah jika laporan itu telat." Luhan memperingati.

"Heeee... Lu-eonni bagaimana sih ? Laporan percetakan bukan aku yang memproses. Kemarin aku mengajukan proposal penyaduran Novel The Little Prince tapi belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak keuangan, padahal pihak Inggris sudah menyetujui." keluh Baekhyun.

"Oh ? Lalu yang mengurus laporan percetakan novel Sang Duplikat siapa?" Luhan mulai panik dengan laporan yang belum dia terima.

"Aku yang memprosesnya Luhan sunbaenimku yang cantiiiiikkkk." seru sebuah suara membuyarkan fokus Luhan.

"Yak Yoongi-ya, kenapa kau tak bilang padaku dari awal ?" ucap Luhan menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya.

"Ya kenapa pula kau main game, bukannya bekerja." Luhan menjitak Yoongi.

"Luu-eonniii.. sepertinya kau harus istirahat beberapa waktu. Kau sepertinya kurang fokus, ada apa?" ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan yang baru saja duduk di kursinya mendengus. Benar apa yang Baekhyun katakan, dirinya kurang fokus.

"Jungkookie sakit Baekhyun-a.. tadi Sehun menelponku." keluh Luhan.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu berjalan meninggalkan mejanya untuk pergi ke meja Luhan.

"Jika begitu pulanglah. Aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanmu." usul Baekhyun.

Luhan mendongak, "Tapi aku minta tolong jemputlah Taehyung dulu di sekolah dan ajak dia ke rumahmu. Setelah pekerjaan selesai aku akan menjemput Taehyung, memberikan laporan juga menjenguk Jungkook sekalian." belas Baekhyun.

"Kau terbaik, Jung Baekhyun. Jam berapa aku harus menjemput Taehyung ? Empat ? Oke call!" terang Luhan sembari membereskan file yang berserakan di mejanya. Setelah rapi Luhan meninggalkan ruangan kerja dan menjemput Jungkook, yang tadi kata Sehun sedang berada di rumah sakit mengantri pemeriksaan.

"Jika Junmyeon-sajangnim tahu kau bisa dihukum, Noona." ucap Jin yang menyadari keputusan Baekhyun membantu pekerjaan Luhan.

"Kau belum menikah sih, Jin-ssi.. Jika sudah menikah, kau pasti mengerti terutama istrimu." balas Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas senyum serta anggukan dari Jin. Kemudian ia mulai mengetikan beberapa pekerjaan Luhan yang ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

Pukul empat, bel pertanda pulang sudah berbunyi dan beberapa siswa sudah mulai berhamburan keluar pekarangan sekolah. Tak terkecuali Taehyung, anak berumur delapan tahun itu sekarang sedang mengganti sepatu dan mengecek ponselnya yang ia tinggalkan di loker sekolah.

Taehyung memang membawa ponsel dan teman-teman yang lain juga begitu. Bukan ponsel pintar, hanya ponsel yang bisa menerima pesan singkat juga telpon saja.

Taehyung memang sengaja menyimpan ponsel di loker karena menghindari telpon dari ibunya saat istirahat, jadi Taehyung tak perlu mendengar ocehan Baekhyun terus menerus di kehidupan nyata dan juga ponsel. Kehidupan nyata sudah cukup pikirnya.

"Bibi Luhan ?" ucap Taehyung menyadari Luhan yang menjemputnya hari ini.

"Bunda kemana?" tanya Taehyung. Keduanya sudah saling kenal.

"Bundamu berbaik hati menggantikan pekerjaan bibi hari ini, soalnya Jungkook sakit." Luhan mengucapkan alasan Baekhyun.

"Nanti Bunda akan menjemput Taehyung ketika pekerjaan Bibi Lu selesai ?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ah itu akal-akalan bunda saja yang malas masak hari ini, jadi Taehyung harus ikut bibi Lu ke rumah buat makan malam bersama bunda." ujar Taehyung memberikan alasan yang lebih sebenarnya dari tindakan heroik Baekhyun.

Pagi tadi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Baekhyun mengatakan dia belum berbelanja dan agak malas untuk belanja karena uang gajinya sudah menipis sebab ini hampir akhir bulan. Melihat kesempatan pada Luhan, Baekhyun memanfaatkan itu dengan baik. Luhan yang baru menyadari keadaan hanya bisa mengutuk diri.

Benar yang dikatakan Taehyung, ibunya pasti malas untuk memasak dan memanfaatkan kepanikan Luhan agar bisa makan gratis di rumahnya.

Dasar Byun Baekhyun!

"Yasudah, ayo ke rumah Bibi!" ajak Luhan.

Taehyung dan Luhan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Di sebrang jalan, dua pasang mata memperhatikan percakapan dua manusia yang terlihat seperti ibu dan anak itu.

"Jadi itu anak Jung Daehyun, namanya Jung Taehyung ?" ucap seorang pria di dalam mobil.

"Kita ikuti mereka supaya kita tahu dimana rumahnya." ucap pria lain.

.

.

.

"Nak Taehyun jika makan lahap sekali. Ibu suka melihatnya." ucap Nyonya Yoo pada Taehyun yang sangat lahap ketika makan malam mereka.

"Jimin juga lahap, Nenek." ujar Jimin tak mau kalah dengan sang ayah menyuapkan sepotong penuh nugget goreng beserta nasi dalam sekilat.

"Ahaha, iya Jimin terlahap." ucap sang ayah dan diikuti gelakan tawa dari peserta makan malam lainnya.

Acara makan malam keluarga Yoo sangat khidmat, suasana ramah, canda dan tawa menghiasi kegiatan mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan karena Jimin yang berceloteh.

"Nak Taehyun, Youngjae, apa kalian tidak berfikir untuk memberikan Jimin seorang adik ?" sang Kakek memberikan suara yang berhasil membuat semua orang di meja makan terdiam, termasuk Jimin.

"Ah.. itu eeeee..." Youngjae berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Jimin masih kecil, Ayah." ucap Taehyun menetralkan suasana.

"Tapi sudah cukup untuk punya adik." argumen Tuan Yoo.

"Ayah ini, Youngjae dan Kyungsoo saja bedanya enam tahun." ucap Nyonya Yoo membela Taehyun, "Lagi pula Kyungsoo juga belum menikah dengan si Jongin itu, kita nantikan saja cucu dari Kyungsoo."

"Ah benar juga. Kadang ayah lupa jika ayah punya dua anak perempuan. Kyungsoo sibuk terus keliling dunia, lupakah dia jalan pulang ?" ujar Tuan Yoo.

Syukurlah sesi mari memberi adik untuk Jimin bisa segera dihentikan.

"Minggu depan Kyungsoo pulang kok, Yah.." ujar Youngjae.

Tuan Yoo mengangguk tanda paham. Acara makan malam kembali seperti semula.

Selesai makan malam Tuan Yoo mengajak Taehyun bermain baduk, sementara Youngjae membantu ibunya membereskan pekerjaan dapur.

Jimin ? Ia tertidur, tak lama setelah makan malam.

"Yeobo, mari kita pulang." Youngjae menyusul Taehyun dan ayahnya di taman belakang sembari menggendong Jimin menandakan ia serius mengajak pulang.

"Ah baiklah. Ayah saya pulang dulu, besok kita lanjutkan bermainnya."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jimin ditidurkan di kamarnya dan orang tuanya bergegas ke kamar mereka. Youngjae dan Taehyun duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur, keduanya tampak diam.

"Oppa, tidurlah di kasur. Biar aku tidur dengan Jimin malam ini." ujar Youngjae membuat Taehyun menoleh.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." balas Taehyun dengan tatapan serius.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kepalaku sering pusing dan kadang aku melihat orang lain dalam diriku. Aku seperti orang lain terkadang. Aku tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya. Rasanya seperti panas di seluruh tubuh lalu kepalaku seperti dipalu berkali-kali.." keluh Taehyun pada istrinya yang setia menemani selama empat tahun ini.

"Mungkin Oppa akan mengingat semuanya sebentar lagi," jawab Youngjae. "Oppa harus segera sembuh untuk mengakhiri ini semua."

"Selama empat tahun ini, apa kau tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapku Youngjae-ya ?" tanya Taehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"Aku tak kuat jika harus menahan rasa sakit menyiksa ini. Mungkin aku memang ditakdirkan untukmu, menjagamu, menjaga Jimin. Mungkin memang aku ditakdirkan untuk tidak mengingat apapun dan memilikimu selamanya." lanjutnya.

"Oppa... apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Youngjae gugup melihat Taehyun yang menggenggam tangan dan mulai menatapnya begitu lekat.

"Taehyun-ssi!" Youngjae membentak.

 _"_ _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG DAEHYUN!"_

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh kepalaku!" Taehyun berteriak kesakitan. Serangan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sulit menahan diri.

"Taehyun-ssi ?!" Youngjae berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyun yang saat ini tengah menarik-narik rambut. Sepertinya serangan sakit kepalanya semakin sadis akhir-akhir ini.

"Taehyunie-oppa lepas tanganmu, Oppa! Jangan menarik rambutmu seperti ini. Bertahan sebentar.. jebalyo!"

Youngjae pergi mencari obat penenang Taehyun yang sudah ia persiapkan di kotak obat. Ia tidak terlalu panik karena memang Taehyun sering mengalami sakit kepala.

Setelah menemukan obatnya, Youngjae berlari ke kamar lagi dan melihat Taehyun yang masih mengerang kesakitan di bagian kepala. Selepas meminum obat, Taehyun mulai tenang. Youngjae menidurkan Taehyun di tempat tidur dan pergi ke kamar Jimin.

.

.

.

"Bunda, sedang apa?" tanya Taehyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat ibunya sedang fokus menatap album foto.

"Ah Taetae. Sini Nak, Bunda sedang melihat-lihat foto keluarga kita." jawab Baekhyun.

Melihat ibunya begitu asik melihat foto keluarga, Taehyung merasa harus ikut melihat juga. Terlebih ia sudah sedikit melupakan wajah ayahnya.

"Bunda, kira-kira ayah mengenaliku tidak ya ?" tanya Taehyung ketika selesai menyimpan handuk basahnya sebelum duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, dia pasti mengenalimu," jawab Baekhyun.

"Nah lihat ini. Ini ketika kau masuk taman kanak-kanak." lanjut Baekhyun bercerita. Tentang Daehyun dan Baekhyun mengantarkan Taehyung ketika anak itu merengek untuk ikut sekolah bersama Hoseok, anak tetangga mereka yang sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Hoseok satu tahun lebih tua dari Taehyung. Saat itu memang Hoseok sudah harus masuk taman kanak-kanak, sementara Taehyung belum. Akhirnya untuk menghindari Taehyung mengamuk karena tidak pergi ke sekolah, Daehyun sengaja cuti untuk menemani Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang coba-coba masuk taman kanak-kanak.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Tae ?"

Taehyung tak mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Dia masih tenggelam dalam kenangannya bersama Daehyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal ini berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Foto itu memang foto terakhir yang bisa diambil oleh keluarga kecil ini sebelum Daehyun hilang ditelan bumi.

"Taetae, Bunda tau, Tae sedikit melupakan wajah ayah, tapi Bunda yakin ayah selalu ada di hati Taetae. Benarkan ?" Baekhyun bermonolog. Sebenarnya ia sedikit sedih karena Taehyung lupa akan wajah ayahnya. Meski secara gamblang wajah ayahnya terpampang di atas televisi mereka, meski foto ayahnya disimpan di dalam tasnya, Baekhyun tak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung jika dia lupa wajah ayahnya.

Taehyung kehilangan sosok ayah di usia yang muda, empat tahun, tapi Baekhyun yakin Taehyung tidak melupakan ayahnya. Dia hanya lupa wajah Daehyun karena belum bertemu kembali. Baekhyun mungkin juga akan lupa wajah Daehyun jika sampai nanti Daehyun tak kembali, mungkin.

Taehyung masih diam membolak-balik album keluarga mereka, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bunda.." panggil Taehyung.

"Iya Taetae, ada apa?"

"Ayah kok mirip Paman Jung ya ?"

"Ha ? Siapa Paman Jung ?"

"Itu... ayahnya Jimin. Adik manis yang di Lotte World." ucap Taetae dengan wajah polos pada ibunya.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

Anjiiiiiiir, spoilernya bohong besar!

Bagian mana ga greget nya sih ? Tolong siapapun jawab saya! X3

* * *

Thanks to :

 **michaelchildhood** | **Prasetyo Hestina845** | **irmagination** | **Guest** | **Permenkaret** | **DBSJYJ** | **wataeshiwa** | **KekeMato** | **milkhunhanyuri15** | **kimxjeon** | **KyungHyunSung** | **anoncikiciw** | **MyNameIsHuang**

 **WUPARK94** | **dhantieee** | **michaelchildhood** | **vee** | **Jung Rae Gun** | **DBSJYJ** | **kimxjeon** | **xRTYx** | **daebaektaeluv** | **milkhunhanyuri15** | **anoncikiciw** | **MyNameIsHuang**

 **Jung Rae Gun** | **daebaektaeluv** | **anoncikiciw** | **MyNameIsHuang** | **nunumato99** | **kimxjeon**

untuk semua review berharganya :)

juga untuk **21 follow** dan **21 favorit** -nya ^^

–salam dari author dan publisher–


	5. Chapter 5

**UNFINISHED**

.

Author : ? x))

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 5** : Am always here, I do.

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

Empat tahun lalu..

Malam itu seperti biasa, Baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya sambil menunggu Daehyun yang belum pulang dari kantor. Namun si kecil Taehyung, sudah kelaparan karena seharian ini ia bermain di taman dengan teman-temannya. Baekhyun sengaja menyimpan makan malamnya agar dapat menemani suami sepulang bekerja nanti. Ia hanya menyuapi Taehyung yang kemudian menidurkannya.

Daehyun bekerja sebagai kepala subdivisi pengembangan produk untuk seni dan budaya berbasis ekonomi kreatif di salah satu badan pemerintahan di Korea Selatan. Jabatannya sebagai kepala subdivisi membuat Daehyun sering terlambat pulang dan pergi terlalu pagi. Apalagi saat ini kondisi perekonomian Korea Selatan sangat bergantung pada industri kreatif.

Biasanya Daehyun akan pulang paling telat pukul tiga pagi dan berangkat paling awal pukul tujuh (anggap jam kerja Korea Selatan dimulai pukul sembilan) dan biasanya pula Daehyun akan mengirim pesan untuk Baekhyun jika ia akan pulang terlambat. Namun hari ini, tak ada kabar apapun.

Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Taehyung sudah tidur sejak pukul delapan tadi. Sekarang pukul sebelas dan Daehyun sekali lagi belum memberi kabar. ' _Nomor yang anda tuju, tidak menjawab._ ' Begitulah tiap kali Baekhyun menelpon Daehyun. Sudah puluhan kali Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Daehyun namun jawabannya tetap sama.

Baekhyun sesekali mengusap dadanya. Ia menenangkan diri sendiri, sebab berfikiran negatif hanya akan membuat dirinya makin khawatir. Daehyun mungkin sedang rapat penting hari ini. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan presiden, jadi perekonomian pasti sedikitnya terkena imbas. Daehyun pun ikut terkena imbas dengan tersitanya waktu pulang. Mungkin saat ini Daehyun sedang mengusahakan ekspor atau impor barang kebutuhan budaya Korea yang sedang digandrungi di dunia. Atau mungkin saat ini Daehyun sedang asik berkaroke bersama sekretaris cantiknya!

' _Esh!_ ' Baekhyun mendengus kesal membayangkan khayalannya yang terakhir! Ia segera menelpon kembali suaminya untuk memastikan jika Daehyun tidak sedang berkaroke!

"Daehyun!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika Daehyun menerima panggilannya.

"Kemana Kau!? Mengapa belum pulang?! Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Makanan yang kubuat sudah dingin. Kau makan malam di mana? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Yak Jung Daehyun?!" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menahan emosi ketika di sebrang sana Daehyun tidak berbicara. "Sayang, mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Baek...Taehyung...ka..kalian...adalah..cinta dalam ..hidupku.." ucap Daehyun dengan suara parau kesakitan.

"Dae... Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau terdengar seperti ini? Dae.."

"Dengar.. apa..pun.. sia..pa..pun.. aku..adal...ah milikmu...se..lama..nya." Daehyun terdengar begitu lemah. Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir Daehyun menghembuskan nafas yang begitu berat, Baekhyun semakin panik.

"Daeeeeee... Daehyunnnn!"

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada suamimu, Nyonya Jung Baekhyun!" sebuah suara laki-laki mengakhiri telpon terakhir. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berteriak histeris.

"Daehyun!" Baekhyun membuka mata dan seketika duduk dengan nafas tersengal.

Lagi – lagi mimpi kejadian malam ketika Daehyun menghilang kembali berputar di otaknya.

"Bunda?" Sebuah suara cempreng khas anak kecil membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Bunda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Ia memberikan air minum yang sengaja ia ambil dari dapur. "Minum dulu."

Baekhyun meminum air yang diberikan Taehyung. "Terimakasih, Taetae." ucapnya memaksa tersenyum.

"Bunda mimpi apa?" tanya Taehyung duduk di tempat tidur ibunya.

"Mimpi buruk. Taetae tidur sama Bunda ya malam ini?" ajak Baekhyun.

Biasanya Taehyung akan menolak jika diminta untuk tidur bersama ibunya, dia tahu jika tidur bersama ibunya pasti akan dipeluk hingga pagi. Itu membuatnya pegal ketika bangun tidur nanti. Namun melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sedikit histeris karena mimpinya, ditambah tadi ketika ia mendengar tangisan ibunya setelah mengatakan ayahnya mirip dengan ayah Jimin, Taehyung tak sampai hati menolak permintaan ibunya. Ia mengangguk pasrah.

"Bunda," ucap Taehyung dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Benarkan? Baekhyun pasti memeluk Taehyung.

Mungkin jika ada Daehyun, Daehyun akan berusaha mati-matian untuk memisahkan mereka, dan Taehyung akan dengan sengaja tidak mau melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Ayah Jimin tidak mirip dengan ayah kok. Ayah Jimin mirip Jimin, sementara ayah, mirip aku. iya kan Bunda?"

Mendengar ucapan anaknya, Baekhyun terkekeh. "Tentu saja Jimin mirip ayahnya. Taetae juga kan mirip ayah. Tapi menurut bunda, Jimin itu lebih mirip dengan Bundanya bukan dengan ayahnya." jawab Baekhyun.

"Memangnya Bunda pernah bertemu paman Jung?" tanya Taehyung melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Belum," jawab Baekhyun berusaha menarik Taehyung kembali ke pelukannya.

"Kenapa menjauh? Sini peluk Bunda."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Sesak Bunda, kita pegangan tangan saja ya?" tawarnya.

"Bunda, nanti jika bunda sudah bertemu dengan paman Jung, bunda tidak boleh jatuh cinta ya dengan paman Jung!"

"Kau ini bicara apa Taetae?" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng kepalanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

Apa Taehyung berfikir jika cintanya untuk Daehyun sudah berkurang? Salah besar, cinta Byun Baekhyun terhadap Jung Daehyun takkan pudar. Terbukti empat tahun ditinggal tanpa kabar, Baekhyun belum menikah lagi kan? Padahal banyak yang mengantri untuk janda satu orang anak ini. Eh janda?

"Eheheheh Bunda, lihat mataku." Taehyung melepas tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun dari beralih posisi menjadi tengkurap sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menatap mata Taehyung.

—Deg!

"Mirip ayah kan?" tanya Taehyung.

Baekhyun terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Mataku ini adalah pemberian dari ayah kan? Meski tatapan mataku berbeda dengan tatapan ayah ke Bunda, tapi bunda harus tahu, Taehyung sayang sama Bunda, dan ayah juga. Bunda jangan nangis lagi ya karena ayah belum sama kita. Taehyung janji tidak akan nakal lagi. Taehyung janji tidak akan bikin bunda pusing lagi. Taehyung bakal jagain Bunda. Bahkan jika harus, Taehyung akan selalu menemani Bunda. Taehyung akan membantu Bunda kapanpun, dimanapun. Taehyung bakal rajin belajar. Taehyung juga bakalan nyari Ayah. Taehyung juga bakal mengingat kenangan sama ayah. Taehyung tidak akan lupa wajah ayah lagi. Taehyung bakal liat terus foto ayah sebelum berangkat sekolah, pas istirahat, pas makan, pas pulang, pas mau tidur. Taehyung bakal ingat muka ayah. Supaya kalau Taehyung ketemu ayah, Taehyung bisa langsung bawa ayah pulang. Supaya kalau ayah.. kalau ayah..." janji Taehyun terputus oleh isakan yang menyesakkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun memeluk putranya yang berusaha menenangkan. Baekhyun sadar jika dia dan Taehyung hanya berdua. Taehyung hanya memilikinya dan Baekhyun hanya memiliki Taehyung. Pantas jika sang anak dan ibu ini sangat emosional jika sudah teringat kepala keluarga mereka. Baekhyun hanya mengusap-usap punggung Taehyung yang menangis dipelukannya.

" _Gwaenchana_ , Taetae.. _Uljimayo_.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.." ucap Baekhyun sembari ikut menangis.

 _'_ _Dae... hari ini aku memimpikanmu lagi. Aku yakin kau masih hidup Dae. Aku yakin kau ada di suatu tempat. Kau menghilang karena ada sesuatu. Kau menghilang karena kau memang harus menghilang. Tapi Dae... bisakah sehari... sehariiii saja kau temui Taehyung dan bermain bersamanya? Aku tak mengapa jika harus berpisah denganmu, tapi anak kita... dia butuh ayahnya Dae... Sungguh.. kembalilah... temui Taehyung. Jika memang kau bukan takdirku, jika memang kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama.. setidaknya hadirlah dikehidupan Taehyung. Isi hari-harinya dengan kebahagian memiliki seorang ayah, aku tak apa Dae... aku tak apa...'_

.

.

.

" _Irreonayo Oppa_?" ucap Youngjae yang baru masuk ke kamar dan mendapati suaminya sudah duduk di tempat tidur.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" lanjut Youngjae ke pertanyaan baru.

"Duduklah disini sebentar." Taehyun menepuk tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Youngjae yang mengerti menghampiri Taehyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Youngjae-ah, maaf semalam aku membuatmu menangis."

"Siapa yang menangis?" tanya Youngjae keheranan.

"Bukankah semalam kau dengan Jimin mengobrol dan Jimin mulai menangis?" tanya Taehyun.

Youngjae mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

"Tidak. Apa yang aku obrolkan dengan Jimin? Anak itu kan sudah tidur."

"Lalu..." Taehyun terdiam.

Ia memeganggi dadanya dan menatap Youngjae kembali. "Semalam aku melihat seperti ada dua orang ibu dan anak mengobrol. Mereka mengatakan jika mereka merindukanku. Aku pikir aku ke kamar Jimin dan melihat kalian, tapi ... ah ternyata sepertinya itu mimpi."

Youngjae tersenyum kemudian bangkit dan memegang pundak suaminya. " _Oppa_ , meski kau tidak mengingat siapa dirimu. Dan meski yang _Oppa_ tahu _Oppa_ ini suamiku, papanya Jimin, tapi hatimu tak kehilangan siapa cinta _Oppa_ sebenarnya. Siapa hidup _Oppa_ sebenarnya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi _Oppa_ akan bertemu dengan keluargamu. Urusan _Oppa_ denganku dan Jimin akan selesai. Ingat perjanjian kita kan?" Taehyun tersenyum tipis.

Youngjae meninggalkan Taehyun yang terdiam dalam senyuman lirihnya. Melihat bayangan Youngjae yang sudah masuk ke kamar mandi. Taehyun kembali memegang dadanya. Ia merasa kosong. Meski hampir empat tahun ini ia menjadi suami dan ayah untuk Youngjae dan Jimin, tapi hatinya selalu merasa kosong. Terlebih Taehyun yang tidak mengingat apapun selama empat tahun. Sebenarnya Taehyun ingin sekali membuka hatinya untuk Youngjae karena ia sudah menganggap Jimin sebagai anaknya sendiri.

' _Siapa kalian berdua? Istri dan anakku kah? Kalian bukan Youngjae maupun Jimin. Anak itu tidak seumuran dengan Jimin. Anak itu seumuran dengan... Taehyung? Ah benar dia seumuran dengan Taehyung.. Mengapa aku merindukan anak itu? Hmmm mungkin nanti aku harus membelikannya mainan. Kemarin kan aku belum sempat membelikannya karena dia langsung pergi ketika melihat pamannya.. Ah pamannya! Pamannya... tunggu... kemarin pamannya Taehyung menyebutku siapa? Jung.. Jung Daehyun?_ ' Taehyun berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengingat ingat kejadian yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini.

 _"_ _Akhhhh Baekhyunkuuuuu... Kenapa kau mengatakan kau bersedia menikahi si kampret Daehyun ini?" Chanyeol mendecak kecewa sembari senyum melihat Baekhyun berdiri di pelaminan bersama Daehyun._

 _"_ _Salahmu sendiri kau tidak lulus lalu bekerja secepat Daehyun dan tidak melamarku." cibir Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Haruskah aku memerintahkan pembawa acara untuk mengingatkan tuan Park Chanyeol jika Jung Daehyun yang sedang kalian bicarakan itu ada disampingmu Nyonya Jung Baekhyun?" Daehyun menyela percakapan dua sahabat ini dan disambut tawa dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol._

"Jung...Baekhyun?" ingat Taehyun.

.

.

.

" _Eonni_ , apa kau tidak lelah mengurus empat anak?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Minseok yang sedang memandikan si kembar.

"Tentu saja lelah," jawab Minseok tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Minseok terlalu sibuk untuk melihat Baekhyun karena kedua anaknya yang kecil ini butuh perhatian ekstra dibanding melihat ibu yang sudah tak muda tetapi masih bertingkah remaja itu.

"Tapi aku yakin kau lebih lelah Baek. Mengurus Taehyung seorang diri. Menjadi ayah dan ibu sekaligus—"

" _Kaemanhaeyo_ , hentikanlah, _Eon_ ," potong Baekhyun. "Kau tahu, semalam Taehyung menangis karena merindukan ayahnya. Melihat Taehyung menangis, aku ikut menangis karena aku juga merindukan Daehyun." curhat Baekhyun.

Minseok yang mendengar itu sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia segera selesaikan memandikan si kembar dan akan mengajak Baekhyun bicara.

"Jadi aku mohon jangan bahas itu dulu."

"Iya..iya baiklah. Nah bantu aku memakaikan baju si kembar!" Minseok mengembalikan senyumannya yang sempat hilang karena merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Selepas dipakaikan baju dan diberi asi si kembar tertidur. Kini tinggal menunggu Daehan dan Mingguk yang sedang ikut ayahnya ke kantor. Sebenarnya Jongdae sempat melarang, namun karena si kembar masih butuh perhatian ekstra dari ibunya maka terpaksa Jongdae melanggar sendiri peraturan yang dibuatnya.

"Ahahahah jadi sekarang si Jongchen itu bekerja untuk Daehan Mingguk? Hahahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa mendengar cerita Minseok tentang Jongdae yang harus berulang kali bolak-balik rumah dan kantor. Daehan Mingguk yang tadinya tidak mau ikut berkantor kemudian ingin ikut dan ingin pulang lagi. Yang lebih parahnya, Daehan Mingguk balita berusia lima dan empat itu tidak mau diantar supir. Mereka ingin diantar ayahnya.

"Ya begitulah. Sekarang presdir GreenChenza Corp sudah beralih ke tangan Kim Daehan dan Kim Mingguk. Jongdae sekarang hanya supir pribadi mereka." lanjut Minseok.

Baekhyun dan Minseok kembali tertawa. "Eh Baek, aku baru sadar, kau membolos bekerja?" Minseok tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan menanyainya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, Baekhyun yang sebelumnya akan minum menurunkan kembali gelasnya dan tersenyum. "Hehehe iya.. Aku membolos kerja hari ini, _Eon_." jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku memang tak ada kerjaan. Kerjaanku kan mentranslate buku. Dan belum ada buku yang harus ku translate jadi aku tak perlu ke kantor." Baekhyun melanjutkan argumennya yang kemudian diangguki Minseok. Syukurlah.

" _Eonni_?" Baekhyun mengubah nada bicaranya.

"Haruskah aku menyerah?" gulir Baekhyun pada pertanyaan lain.

Minseok berpindah duduk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun. "Mengapa Baek?"

"April nanti, tepat empat tahun Daehyun menghilang. Haruskah aku relakan dia? Mungkin Daehyun memang sudah meninggal." Baekhyun mulai menitikan air mata. Minseok memeluknya.

"Mungkin Daehyun sudah meninggal. Aku ingat ketika terakhir kali aku mendengar suaranyanya, dia seperti sekarat. Seperti kesakitan. Seperti tidak memiliki harapan. Dan apa yang dia ucapkan sungguh aku tak mengerti, apakah itu salam perpisahan atau kalimat untukku agar aku menunggu? Aku tak tahu, _Eon_... Kemudian suara seorang pria yang mengatakan waktunya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal, disusul suara tembakan yang... aku yakin sangat banyak, meski hanya tiga tembakan yang aku dengar sebelum telpon terputus. Jika tembakan itu dihadangkan pada Daehyun, mana mungkin Daehyun selamat? Mungkin Daehyun memang sudah..." tangis Baekhyun tak dapat dibendung lagi. Baekhyun menangis sejadinya dalam pelukan Minseok.

Minseok yang menjadi saksi kesengsaraan sahabat adik dan suaminya ini mengerti jika Baekhyun berhak untuk menyerah. Baekhyun berhak mencari kebahagiaan lain. Baekhyun berhak untuk mendapat sosok pengganti Daehyun untuknya dan juga untuk Taehyung.

Baekhyun sangat berhak.

Minseok membiarkan Baekhyun menangis hingga Baekhyun berhenti karena tenang atau mungkin karena lelah. Tangisan Baekhyun pasti berhenti.

Minseok masih diam sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Pikirannya sama carutnya dengan Baekhyun.

Jika Baekhyun menghadapi permasalahan untuk menyerah atau terus menunggu Daehyun, sementara Minseok memikirkan suaminya yang mengatakan jika Jung Daehyun masih hidup. Sehat dan bahkan sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra.

"Baek... tenanglah... Daehyun adalah manusia yang baik. Dia pasti selamat. Mungkin saja tembakan-tembakan yang kau dengar itu merupakan aksi penyelamatan untuk Daehyun. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, Daehyun harus dilokalisasi oleh pemerintah setempat karena memiliki senjata mematikan yang bisa menularkan virus seperti VTH-16 yang sedang populer belakangan ini atau—"

" _Eon_ , hentikan.." Baekhyun terpaksa memotong omongan Minseok yang sepertinya sudah ngawur ke arah yang tidak masuk akal.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Taehyung sebentar lagi pulang sekolah." Baekhyun berdiri merapikan pakaiannya dan mengusap mata yang sedikit sembab karena aktivitas menangis tadi.

Kemudian menatap Minseok. "Berhenti menonton drama!" ucapnya.

Minseok menatap malas pada Baekhyun. Selalu saja begitu. Padahal apalagi yang bisa Minseok lakukan jika suaminya tidak di rumah, anak-anaknya tidur, dan pekerjaan rumahnya selesai jika ia tidak menonton drama? Minseok yang akan protes mengurungkan niatnya karena Baekhyun sedang menerima telpon.

"Bunda masih di rumah Minseok _-imo_ sayang ada apa?"

"..."

"Minseok- _imo_ tidak memerintahkan siapapun untuk menjemputmu. Taetae kau masih di sekolah kan, Nak?"

"..."

"Jangan pergi dengan mereka! Pergilah ke ruang guru dan diam disana. Bunda akan datang!"

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Taetae jangan, Nak. Bunda mohon... Taetae.. Hallo ... Tae!"

"Ada apa Baek?!" tanya Minseok setelah melihat Baekhyun yang berteriak di telepon.

"Taehyung! Seseorang menjemput Taehyung dan dibiarkan oleh gurunya." jawab Baekhyun panik. Mendengar itu Minseok ikut panik dan menelpon suaminya.

Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi sekolah namun tidak diangkat. Ia beralih menelpon Chanyeol dan mengatakan hal yang dikatakannya pada Minseok. Sayang ternyata Chanyeol sedang berada di luar kota untuk liputan.

Ia menelpon Luhan dan Luhan tidak bisa menolong karena Jungkook masih sakit sementara Sehun harus lembur. Hampir putus asa, ia menelpon orang terakhir yang diharapkannya.

.

.

.

Drrrrttttt...Drrrrtttt...

"Eh Baekhyun- _eonni_?" ucap Youngjae. "Yoboseyo Baekie- _eonni_?"

"Youngie kau dimana?"

"Aku baru keluar dari apartemen untuk pulang. Ada apa, _Eonni_?" tanya Youngjae.

"Bisa kau jemput anakku? Taehyung, dia di sekolah di tempat loker, dia ketakutan karena ada orang tak dikenal yang mengaku pamannya menjemput dan pihak sekolah mempercayai mereka. Taehyung tidak punya paman selain Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Youngie, jemput anakku. Aku di rumah temanku jaraknya empat puluh lima menit untuk ke sekolah Taehyung. Aku mohon jangan biarkan anakku diculik aku mohon Youngie. Kau satu-satunya harapanku. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang!"

"Ah iya baik! Dimana sekolah Taehyung?"

"Sekolah Dasar Hanlim. Tiga blok dari apartemen belok kanan. Tolong Youngie!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyun yang menyadari jika istrinya belum memasuki mobil. Youngjae menutup telpon kemudian masuk kedalam mobil.

" _Oppa_! Kita harus segera ke sekolah dasar Hanlim sebelum Taehyung diculik!" jawab Youngjae ketika masuk mobil.

Taehyun menyerengit belum mengerti maksud Youngjae.

"Ayo pergi sekarang!" bentak Youngjae.

Merasa ini keadaan genting, Taehyun langsung tancap gas dan mobil Taehyun berangkat menuju sekolah dasar Hanlim.

.

.

.

"Bunda dimana?" ucap Taehyung yang menelpon Bundanya di tempat loker.

"..."

"Apa Minseokie- _imo_ memerintahkan dua _ahjusshi_ untuk menjemputku?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"..."

"Bunda jangan panik. Aku masih di sekolah di tempat loker. Ini.. Bu guru bilang Bunda pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit, jadi memerintahkan kedua paman ini menjemputku. Apa itu benar Bunda? Apa Bunda masih di rumah sakit? Apa aku harus ikut bersama paman-paman ini untuk menjemput Bunda?"

"..."

"Tapi Bunda, para guru sudah pulang sejak tadi. Soalnya Bu guru bilang paman ini sudah bilang akan jemput Taehyung."

"..."

"Iya _seonsaengnim_ bilang mereka akan jemput Taehyung karena bunda yang suruh." ucap Taehyung sebelum ponselnya mati.

Daya baterai ponsel Taehyung sudah lemah. Sepertinya Taehyung lupa mengisi daya karena ponselnya terhitung awet daya. "Yah hp-nya mati. Bunda pasti panik. Duh, bilang ke paman itu apa ya?" Taehyung yang masih diam di tempat loker akhirnya bergegas memakai sepatu.

.

.

"Kenapa anak itu lama sekali?" ucap seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam di depan sekolah Taehyung.

"Apa perlu kususul?" tanya pria yang lain.

"Jangan! Disana ada CCTV. Bisa bahaya jika kita terekam."

"Ah kau benar. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita tunggu. Anak itu pasti keluar. Dia anak kecil, dia pasti takut. Jika sepuluh menit belum keluar, baru kita masuk."

"Lalu CCTV-nya?"

"Tunggu! Mobil siapa itu?"

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan sekolah Taehyung. Tiga orang turun dan masuk ke dalam sekolah. "Jung Daehyun?"

"Apa?!"

"Itu Jung Daehyun."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Aku masih ingat ketika memukulinya dulu. Mari kita kembali ke markas. Ada berita penting yang lebih berharga dibanding anak si Jung Daehyun."

"Ternyata si bajin**an Jung Daehyun itu masih hidup." Kedua pria berbaju hitam itu memasuki mobil sedan hitam yang kacanya begitu gelap, kemudian pergi meninggalkan sekolah Taehyung.

Di dalam sekolah, Taehyun berlari mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Youngjae di perjalanan, perasaan Taehyun langsung panik melebihi Youngjae. Ikatan batin mereka kuat ya?

Dan ketika sampai sekolah Taehyun langsung melesat masuk ke dalam sekolah. Sementara Youngjae dan Jimin menyusul di belakang. Youngjae berbelok ke kanan ketika melihat papan arah tempat loker siswa berada. Beruntung youngjae mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun di telpon hingga ia tak seperti Taehyun yang langsung melesat mencari Taehyung tanpa arah.

Sesampainya di tempat loker, Youngjae melihat ada satu loker yang terbuka. Instingnya mengatakan jika ia harus kesana. Ketika melihat pintu loker, Youngjae tersenyum karena di depan pintu loker terpampang nama 'Jung Taehyung'. Youngjae membuka loker Taehyung dan mendapati sebuah buku yang terdapat lipatan di salah satu halamannya.

"Kenapa anak itu sempat-sempatnya membuat hal begini?" Youngjae mendengus ketika melihat halaman yang dilipat berisikan teka-teki. Youngjae bukanlah orang yang menyukai _riddle_.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan menelpon suaminya. " _Oppa_ , kau sudah menemukan Taehyung?"

"Huhhhhh... belum Jae-ah, kenapa?" ucap Taehyun diseberang telpon dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Taehyung sepertinya mirip sekali denganmu. Dia memberikan _riddle_ untuk kita menemukannya." Youngjae _to the point_.

" _Riddle_?"

" _Ne_. Tadikan aku sudah bilang Taehyung terakhir kali berbicara dengan ibunya itu di ruang loker. Aku di ruang loker dan menemukan loker Taehyung. Sekarang aku menemukan buku yang dilipat disatu halamannya dan halaman itu berisi _riddle_. Aku pikir Taehyung memberikan informasi untuk siapapun yang akan menolongnya." ucap Youngjae sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, apa _riddle_ nya?"

"Seorang bajak laut menyimpan harta karun di sebuah pulau yang begitu modern, dan ia lupa dimana ia menyimpan harta karunnya. Ia hanya mengingat _password_ yang digunakan untuk menemukan peta harta karunnya yaitu 'Cangkir Inggris dan solois SM Entertaiment kemudian juga Seni inggris dengan d." Youngjae membacakan halaman yang dilipat oleh Taehyung.

Sungguh jika ia yang menjadi target penculikan mungkin Youngjae akan menuliskan ' _semoga bukan paman itu yang menemukan catatan ini. Tolong aku, aku bersembunyi di ruang kelas._ ' kemudian ia tersadar jika Taehyung itu pintar.

Taehyung bisa menyadari jika dirinya akan diculik lalu menelpon ibunya. Jelas karena polisi tidak akan semudah itu percaya pada anak kecil. Taehyung memilih ibunya yang pasti akan percaya.

"Youngie?"

" Eoh _Oppa_?!" Young sadar jika ia masih tersambung dengan Taehyun.

"Apa masih ada lanjutnya?"

"Eoh, _ne issoyo_ , tapi ini berbeda."

" _Gwaenchana_. Bacakan!"

" _Ne_.. Sashimaru terbunuh di apartemennya.. _Mwoyeyo_? Kenapa Taehyung menulis hal seperti ini?"

"Lanjutkan! _Palli_!"

"Ah _ne mian_ , Sashimaru terbunuh di apartemennya dan menuliskan 123 adalah minuman, 3456 adalah penyakit, 567 adalah perempuan, 67 adalah ruangan di rumah sakit. Ah aku melewatkan sesuatu.. disini tertulis juga polisi mewawancarai beberapa orang yang—"

"Aku tahu dimana Taehyung!" ucap Taehyun menutup telponya dan segera berlari menuju ruang guru. Kalian pasti menemukannya juga, benarkan?

"Taehyung!" Taehyun berteriak setelah melihat papan ruang guru. Dibukanya pintu ruang guru.

"Taehyung! Ini aku, Nak" ucap Taehyun.

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Taehyung gemetar bukan main. Ia takut jika paman berjas hitam yang menemukannya.

"Taehyung!" Mendengar suara yang dihapalnya, Taehyung keluar dari lemari pakaian ganti guru. Taehyung yang melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenal kemudian berlari.

"Paman Jung!" Taehyun yang melihat Taehyung berlari kearahnya, ikut berlari menjemput.

Kedua ayah dan anak yang belum menyadari hubungan ini berpelukan erat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" ucap Taehyun.

Taehyung mengangguk dipelukan Taehyun. Ia sangat ketakutan dan saat ini Taehyung menangis. Taehyun merasakan pundaknya basah mengelus punggung Taehyung. Ia tahu Taehyung begitu ketakutan dari pelukannya yang erat dan terasa bergetar ini.

Pelukan keduanya disaksikan oleh Youngjae yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang guru tanpa mempedulikan _riddle_ Taehyung.

Youngjae yang melihat kejadian Youngjae menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga! Mungkinkah Taehyung adalah anak Taehyun- _oppa_?" tanya Youngjae entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

Apa cuma aku yang kolot disini, itu maksud riddle-nya apa ya, _hiks_ :")

Hahahahahahaha, hatiku makin diaduk-aduk sama paman Jung setelah baca ini, lalalalala~ /gila

Aku sedih sendiri karena Bunda makin manly, _hiks_... :")

Thanks to :

 **WUPARK94** : iya kenapa ga ngomong Chanyeol coba?! Aku juga kesel! /dicekek author/ kapan berakhir ya? Tapi aku ga rela kalau ini fanfic cepet kelar juga, gimana enaknya :") Makasih sudah review~ ^^

 **daebaektaeluv** : mari kita gebukin authornya bareng", hahaha :v /ditoyor/ Aku juga berharap DaeBaek-end :"D Makasih sudah review~ ^^

 **GaemGyu92** : Gimana yaa, aku juga ga tau siapa orang-orang gelap itu /pLak! Kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya yaa~ :"D Makasih sudah review~ ^^

 **nunumato99** : yang ini udah lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya lho, doa kamu di dengar tuh, hihihi.. Iya kasihan banget dia *ikut peluk V* /dijitakDaehyun/ Makasih sudah review~ ^^

 **XiayuweLiu** : Iya kita sabarin TaeTae bareng" ya biar dia kuat :") Tau nih pake acara lupa muka ayah lagi, udah jelas wajah" ngeselin gitu susah dilupain :v /disepakDaehyun/ Makasih sudah review~ ^^

 **kimxjeon** : waduh aku juga ga bisa jawab ini, ehehe.. kita tunggu saja kelanjutanyaa~ :"D Makasih sudah review~ ^^

 **Guest (pasti tau siapa)** : iya tau kok. Tauuuu~ wkwkwkwk, review yg bener kamu! xD Makasih udah curhat /LoL!

( _Semua diatas yang balas MyNameX yaa, hahaha..._ )

Terima kasih untuk **favorite** dan **follow** nya juga ^^

Sampai jumpa bulan depan~


	6. Chapter 6

Hai~ ini penjelasan untuk riddle di chap lalu ^^

' _Cangkir Inggris dan solois SM Entertaiment kemudian juga Seni inggris dengan d_ _'_

Cangkir Inggris = CUP

Solois SMEnt = BOA

Seni Inggris = Art tapikanpake d jadi ARD.

Kalau disatuin CUPBOARD = lemari

Wkwkwkw

 _.. Sashimaru terbunuh di apartemennya.. Mwoyeyo? Kenapa Taehyung menulis hal seperti ini?"_

 _"_ _Lanjutkan! Palli!"_

 _"_ _Ah ne mian, Sashimaru terbunuh di apartemennya dan menuliskan 123 adalah minuman, 3456 adalah penyakit, 567 adalah perempuan, 67 adalah ruangan di rumah sakit. Ah aku melewatkan sesuatu.. disini tertulis juga polisi mewawancarai beberapa orang yang—"_

 _"_ _Aku tahu dimana Taehyung!"_

Buat Riddle yang ini itu emang dari riddle beneran, pokoknya

123 = minuman= tea

3456 = penyakit = ache

567 = perempuan = her

67 = ruangan di rumah sakit = er

1234567 = jumlah huruf

Coba satukan 1234567 = teacher

Jadi kalau disatuinkan CUPBOARD TEACHER, maksudnya Taehyung sembunyi di lemari di ruang guru.

Paham?

Selamat membaca dan semoga ngga teriak...

.

* * *

.

 **UNFINISHED**

.

Author : ? x))

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 6** : A Little Detail.

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit ditemani Jongdae. Setelah mendapat telpon dari Minseok, Jongdae bergegas pulang ke rumahnya kemudian mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah Taehyung. Jongdae tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya menyetir dalam keadaan panik; bukannya sampai ke sekolah bisa-bisa Baekhyun sampai ke rumah sakit karena menabrak pagar atau pohon.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Taehyung, Baekhyun mendapat telpon dari Youngjae. Ia memberitahu jika Taehyung sudah ditemukan dan berada di rumah sakit untuk diperiksa apakah pelaku melakukan kekerasan atau tidak pada Taehyung. Selain pemeriksaan fisik, Taehyung juga harus menjalani pemeriksaan mental. Meski terlihat kuat seorang anak yang hampir mengalami penculikkan harus pula mendapat perhatian agar dampak traumatik tidak akan terlalu besar. Ketakutan yang Taehyung rasakan mungkin akan mempengaruhi rasa kepercayaannya terhadap orang dewasa.

Beberapa guru sudah datang karena mendengar kabar percobaan penculikkan Taehyung. Sekedar informasi, Taehyun memarahi penjaga keamanan sekolah yang lalai dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Taehyun menuntut pertanggungjawaban mengapa petugas keamanan sekolah tidak menyadari jika Taehyung masih berada dalam sekolah dan ketakutan. Taehyun juga meminta guru dan jajaran pengurus sekolah untuk meminta maaf pada Taehyung dan ibunya karena percaya begitu saja pada orang asing yang mengatakan jika mereka adalah pamannya.

Baekhyun sampai ke ruang rawat Taehyung. Disana Taehyung duduk di bangsal bersama Jimin, sementara Youngjae sedang mengupas buah apel serta beberapa guru sekolah Taehyung duduk di sofa yang disediakan. Melihat anaknya diam Baekhyun segera menghampiri dan memeluk Taehyung.

"Maafkan Bunda, Nak." mohon Baekhyun dalam tangisnya.

Taehyung yang merasakan air mata bundanya mengenai rambutnya memandang Youngjae. Youngjae tersenyum kemudian bangkit menggendong Jimin dan keluar ruangan disusul oleh Jongdae dan guru-guru Taehyung. Sepertinya mereka harus memberikan privasi pada Ibu dan anak itu.

"Mama, Jung- _hyung_ ko ditinggal?" ucap Jimin dipangkuan ibunya.

Setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol di Jeon Supermall Jimin mulai memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan kakak Jung. Kadang Jimin juga memanggil Taehyun dengan sebutan Papa Jung.

"Kakak Jung sedang ingin bersama mamanya. Kita tidak boleh mengganggu Jimin- _ah_." terang Youngjae pada Jimin.

Youngjae menyadari guru-guru telah pergi setelah mengobrol dengan lelaki yang mengikutinya keluar tadi. Dan saat ini lelaki itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Taehyung.

"Permisi, anda siapa ya?" tanya Youngjae.

"Ah iya... saya belum memperkenalkan diri, perkenalkan saya Kim Jongdae, sahabat Baekhyun dan Pamannya Taehyung," ucap Jongdae memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anda?" tanya Jongdae sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Yoo Youngjae. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda." balas Youngjae menjabat tangan Jongdae.

 _'_ _Oh ini Youngjae, dimana suaminya yang katanya mirip Daehyun itu?'_ Jongdae berdialog dalam hatinya.

"Ah, anda sendirian saja Nyonya Yoo?" tanya Jongdae. Sebenarnya tujuan pertanyaan ini adalah untuk menanyakan dimana suaminya.

"Saya bersama anak saya, Tuan. Tapi jika maksud anda dimana suami saya, tadi dia—"

Krieeeetttt... suara pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka menghentikan percakapan antara Jongdae dan Youngjae.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

"Taehyung tidur." ucapnya tanpa ditanya.

"Youngjae terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasmu." ujar Baekhyun menatap Youngjae penuh arti.

" _Eonni_ , tidak perlu membalas sudah sepantasnya aku membantu _Eonni_. Taehyung dulu membantuku ketika suamiku pingsan di _Lotte World_ , benarkan?" Youngjae membalas ucapan terima kasih Baekhyun dengan mengingat kejadian di _Lotte World_ _'dan mungkin memang sudah sepantasnya seorang ayah menyelamatkan anaknya'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Suamimu dimana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jongdae menggeleng ragu. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan suami Youngjae, dan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih juga padanya."

"Taehyun- _oppa_ tadi ditelpon pihak kantor karena ada file yang harus diurus, jadi dia pergi. Sebenarnya aku melarangnya karena _Eonni_ belum datang, tapi telponnya terus berbunyi dan dia tidak tahan jika menunda pekerjaan dan pergilah dia meninggalkan aku dan Jimin." Youngjae menjelaskan kemana perginyaTaehyun.

"Mama, Jimin lapar." ucap Jimin menarik tangan Youngjae.

"Ooouh _uri_ Jimin lapar ya?" Youngjae menggendong Jimin.

" _Eonni_ aku pergi membeli makan dulu ya, kasihan Jimin." Youngjae pamit.

" _Eonni_ mau titip sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baek, aku pergi dengan Youngjae ya? Sepertinya aku butuh kopi." ucap Jongdae.

Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang muka penasaran.

"Tenang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Setelah minum kopi aku akan kembali kesini dan aku akan bawakan _Latte_ untukmu. Kau masuk saja, jaga Taehyung dan tidurlah—ooh, aku juga sudah berkenalan kok dengan Youngjae, jangan takut!"

" _Majayo_ , Tuan Kim dan aku sudah berkenalan tadi." bela Youngjae.

"Panggil dia bebek saja Youngie, tak perlu Tuan Kim, haha." Baekhyun menggoda Jongdae.

"Mamaaaaaa ayooooo Jimin lapar!" Jimin merengek digendong Youngjae.

" _Geurae_.. pergilah!" usir Baekhyun dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kim, apa ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan saya?" tanya Youngjae sambil menyuapi Jimin.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di restoran cepat saji. Tadi ketika Jimin diajak ke _cafetaria_ ia melihat iklan di televisi yang menampilkan ayam goreng dan mainan yang akan didapat jika membeli ayam itu. Tentu saja Jimin merengek meminta dibelikan dan dengan sengaja Jongdae menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka karena ada suatu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Youngjae.

Ditanya langsung seperti itu membuat Jongdae sedikit gelagapan, meski dia hanya sedikit kekagetannya yang ia perlihatkan.

"Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf, tapi sungguh saya harus menanyakan ini. Saya harap Nyonya tidak tersinggung." ucap Jongdae.

"Saya tidak akan tersinggung, bahkan saya juga sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Taehyung tetapi saya tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa. Sepertinya Tuan Kim sangat mengenal Baekhyun-e _onni_ dan Taehyung." Youngjae berujar tanda mengirim sinyal hijau kepada Jongdae untuk bertanya.

"Baiklah sepertinya kita sudah dalam tahap kesepakatan, ini menyangkut suami anda." ucap Jongdae _to the point_. Youngjae langsung memalingkan mukanya menatap Jongdae.

"Baik, ada apa dengan suami saya?" tanya Youngjae dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

Jongae mengeluarkan sebuah foto lama dirinya Chanyeol dan juga Daehyun ketika mereka berlibur di pulau Jeju. Diserahkannya foto itu pada Youngjae. Ia menerima foto itu dan menatap foto lama itu tak percaya.

"Adakah orang yang anda kenal di foto itu?" tanya Jongdae.

Youngjae mengangguk.

"Ini...Taehyun- _oppa_ , Chanyeol- _oppa_ dan Tuan Kim?" jawab Youngjae terbata.

Jongdae tersenyum, berarti ucapan Chanyeol benar, Jung Daehyun masih hidup.

"Bukan." Jongdae mengambil foto dari genggaman Youngjae. "Ini bukan foto Taehyun, Chanyeol, dan saya." Jelasnya.

Youngjae merenyit, apa maksudnya?

"Ini adalah foto Chanyeol, saya, dan Daehyun, suami Baekhyun." Youngjae melotot tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Jadi benar? Taehyun- _oppa_ adalah Daehyun- _ssi_?" Pernyataan Youngjae ini membuat Jongdae menatap lebih penasaran terhadap Youngjae.

"Anda... sudah tahu?" tanya Jongdae.

Youngjae tersenyum tenang. Diusapnya kepala Jimin yang masih anteng dengan mainannya. "Hubungan saya dengan Taehyun—ah, maksudnya Daehyun- _ssi_ , tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

 _Empat tahun lalu_

 _"_ _Apa?! Baiklah aku kembali ke Seoul sekarang." ucap Chanyeol menutup telponnya kemudian memakai kemeja dan menatap gadis yang masih digulung selimut di atas tempat tidur._

 _"_ _Youngjae, aku harus kembali ke Seoul." ucapnya._

 _Youngjae menatap lelaki yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir tiga bulan ini meringsak duduk menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur. "Bukankah kepulanganmu seminggu lagi oppa?" tanyanya._

 _"_ _Suami sahabatku menghilang dan ternyata sudah tiga hari sejak hilangnya ia belum ditemukan juga, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang Jae." ucap Chanyeol sembari merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku akan kembali untuk menikahimu, tunggulah aku. Kau mau menikah denganku kan? " lanjut Chanyeol sembari mencium bibir Youngjae kemudian mengecup keningnya._

 _Youngjae tersenyum mendapat perlakukan jantan dari Chanyeol. "Tentu, aku menunggumu." Janjiny._

 _Kemudian Chanyeol pergi bergegas meninggalkan Youngjae untuk mengejar bus ke dermaga yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke Seoul. Perjalanan dari pulau ini membutuhkan waktu tiga hingga empat hari._

 _Chanyeol berdesakan masuk kedalam bus yang sudah penuh ini. Ia terpaksa harus berdempetan dengan orang-orang yang juga ingin pergi ke dermaga karena ini adalah bus terakhir. Chanyeol meninggalkan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang masih harus meliput kehidupan panen di desa pulau. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari ada tangan jahil yang masuk ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Hoeeeeekkkk."_

 _Youngjae memuntahkan kembali apa yang dia makan pagi ini. Sudah tiga hari kesehatan Youngjae terus menurun. Makanan yang ia makan selalu terasa mual dan dia begitu terlihat pucat._

 _Ibu Youngjae menatap iba pada gadis kecilnya, ia terus memijat tengkuk Youngjae. "Kau ini baru dua minggu ditinggalkan Nak Chanyeol sudah sakit saja. Bagaimana jika ditinggal menikah?"_

 _"_ _Ibuuuuu..." Youngjae merajuk pada Ibunya._

 _"_ _Sudah, sekarang istirahatlah Ibu masak bubur dulu. Mungkin jika makan bubur kau takkan mual lagi. Seperti orang hamil saja." ucap Ibu Youngjae meninggalkan anaknya._

 _Hamil?_

 _Youngjae tertegun mendengar ucapan ibunya._

 _Apakah dia hamil? Youngjae berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil kalender di meja belajar. Ia baru tersadar jika bulan ini dia belum menstruasi, dan ini sudah akhir april berarti dia telat. Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya; tidak mungkin dia hamil. Dia melakukannya dengan pengaman dan meminum pil anti hamil._

 _Youngjae mengingat-ingat kejadian ketika dia dan Chanyeol sering menghabiskan waktu berdua, dan kebersamaan mereka selalu berakhir sama, adegan ranjang._

 _Youngjae termenung mengingat jika seminggu sebelum kepergian Chanyeol, mereka lebih sering melakukannya dan tanpa pengaman. Dan seingat Youngjae dia tidak meminum pil karena persediaan pil di klinik habis. Youngjae menatap pantulan dirinya didepan kaca, dia melihat dirinya begitu pucat dan tersenyum pada perutnya. 'Chanyeol-oppa, aku hamil.' ungkapnya bahagia dalam hati._

 _Keesokan harinya Youngjae kembali mengalami mual-mual. Khawatir dengan anaknya Ibu Youngjae mengantarnya ke perawat desa. Namun Youngjae menolak untuk diantar. Dia memaksa pergi sendiri dan benar saja, Youngjae hamil; usia kandungannya satu bulan tepat dengan satu bulan Chanyeol meninggalkannya._

 _Youngjae berjalan ke ruang keluarganya. Mengambil telepon rumah; satu-satunya sarana komunikasi jarak jauh yang ada pada saat itu. Dia memutar nomor Chanyeol yang sudah dihapalnya, ini pertama kali Youngjae menghubungi Chanyeol._

 _'_ _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan." Youngjae menutup telponnya. Ia kembali terdiam, Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi. Youngjae mencoba untuk tenang, mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang sibuk._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _KAU HAMIL?!" Ayah Youngjae membentak Youngjae ketika dia mengetahui kehamilan Youngjae. "SIAPA AYAHNYA?!" lanjutnya._

 _Youngjae yang melihat kemurkaan ayahnya hanya bisa menangis dipangkuan ibunya. Ibunya pun menangis sambil memeluk Youngjae_ _._

 _"_ _AYAH BAYI ITU_ _…_ _CHANYEOL KAN?!" bentak Tuan Yoo._

 _"_ _HUBUNGI DIA SEKARANG!"_

 _"_ _Chanyeol tidak bisa dihubungi, Sayang." ucap Nyonya Yoo membuat Tuan Yoo semakin murka._

 _"_ _KURANG AJAR! BERANI SEKALI DIA PERGI SETELAH MERENGGUT MASA DEPAN PUTRIKU!"_

 _"_ _TUAN YOO!" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang memotong kemurkaan Tuan Yoo pada anak dan istrinya._

 _"_ _Pemuda itu sudah sadar." lanjut informasinya. Mendengar pemuda yang diselamatkan warga sebulan lalu sadarkan diri, tuan Yoo mengangguk dan memerintahkannya untuk pergi._

 _"_ _Urusan kita belum selesai nona muda."_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau akan menikah dengan Nak Taehyun, Youngjae." ucap ayah Youngjae ketika makan malam. Youngjae, Kyungsoo dan ibunya tercengang dengan pengumuman ayahnya._

 _"_ _Tapi ayah." Youngjae berusaha menentang keputusan ayahnya karena yakin jika Chanyeol akan kembali._

 _"_ _Tidak ada tapi, menikah dengannya atau kuhapus namamu dari daftar keluarga. Pergi dari desa ini, dan jangan pernah datang lagi. Kembalikan semua yang aku berikan sejak kau bayi, jika tak sanggup, matilah." ucap ayah Youngjae dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya._

 _Youngjae yang tak bisa melawan kehendak ayahnya sangat terpukul dengan keputusan yang diambil. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa menikahkannya dengan lelaki yang bahkan ditanya siapa namanya itu hanya bisa menggeleng ragu saat menyebutkan Jung Taehyun?_

 _._

 _._

 _Pernikahan Youngjae dan Daehyun berlangsung tertutup. Hanya keluarga yang datang, itupun yang diperintahkan datang. Tak ada pesta apapun, hanya mengucap janji di gereja dan pencatatan di kantor catatan sipil saja._

 _Youngjae dan Daehyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Daehyun yang hanya pasrah ketika diminta menikahi putri Tuan Yoo. Ia merasa jika Tuan Yoo sangat berjasa dalam menyelamatkan hidupnya. Jadi dengan setuju menikahi putrinya mungkin merupakan cara terbaik Daehyun dalam membalas kebaikan Tuan Yoo. Tanpa disadari jika sebenarnya baik Daehyun maupun Youngjae tidak saling mencintai bahkan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku." ucap Daehyun._

 _Mereka sekarang tinggal terpisah dengan orang tua Youngjae. Tuan Yoo menghadiahkan rumah di sebuah desa yang terpencil. Setelah menikah Tuan Yoo dan keluarganya pindah dari desa di pulau dan memulai kehidupan baru di desa yang baru atas bantuan dari salah satu aparat desa yang bisa mempersiapkan dokumen-dokumen resmi Jung Taehyun. Sejak saat itu Daehyun resmi mengubah namanya menjadi Taehyun, karena hanya Jung Taehyun lah nama yang ia sebutkan ketika sadar dulu._

 _Youngjae terdiam mendengar ucapan suaminya. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, kau bahkan bukan ayah dari anakku."_

 _"_ _Haruskah aku membuktikan padamu jika aku juga bisa?" ucap Daehyun berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung di kamar mereka._

 _"_ _Yak!." Youngjae berteriak. "Berani kau menyentuhku, akan kubunuh kau!" ancamnya._

 _"_ _Mianhamnida, aku hanya bergurau."_

 _"_ _Gurauanmu tidak lucu."_

 _Youngjae terdiam kembali. Dia sadar Taehyun adalah pria yang baik, tapi Youngjae tidak mengenal Taehyun dan hatinya sudah terkunci untuk seseorang yang meninggalkannya dua bulan yang lalu._

 _Hatinya terkunci dan akan selalu terkunci untuk Park Chanyeol._

 _Youngjae teringat jika dokter desa mengatakan Taehyun mengalami amnesia yang cukup parah. Dia kehilangan semua kenangannya, baik itu masa kecil, sekolah dan semuanya. Hampir seperti alzheimer tetapi bukan; jadi kemungkinan untuk mengingat kembali masih ada meski sangat kecil. Dokter mengatakan jika Taehyun bisa sembuh jika bersama orang-orang yang memiliki kenangan bersamanya._

 _Taehyun sedikit frustasi dengan istri barunya ini. "Taehyunssi." panggil Youngjae._

 _Daehyun dengan sigap menatap Youngjae. "Jadilah ayah dari anakku. Ayahku hanya ingin cucu pertamanya memiliki seorang ayah dan status yang jelas. Ia menikahkan kita karena hal itu." Youngjae menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan pernikahannya._

 _Daehyun memikirkan maksud perkataan Youngjae. Menjadi ayah untuk anaknya? Bukankah dengan menikah berarti dia akan otomatis menjadi ayahnya?_

 _"_ _Maksudmu?" tanyanya penuh ragu._

 _"_ _Kau boleh menyebut dirimu suamiku didepan orang lain, tapi di rumah ini kau bukan suami ku. Kau kakakku." jelas Youngjae, singkat._

 _"_ _Jadi maksudmu, aku menjadi ayah untuk bayimu tapi bukan suami untukmu?" Daehyun menyimpulkan._

 _Youngjae mengangguk. "Ne, benar. Kau hanya menjadi ayah untuk anakku, menantu untuk ayah dan ibu. Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku. Aku tidak mau bermasalah dengan orang-orang yang sudah ada di hidupmu sebelum ini." lanjutnya menjelaskan. Daehyun tampak berfikir._

 _'_ _Dia benar. Aku kehilangan ingatanku dan desa di pulau itu tak membantuku sama sekali untuk mengingat. Di desa inipun demikian. Mungkin jika aku menuruti keinginan Youngjae, dia akan membantuku mengingat semuanya.'_

 _"_ _Taehyun-ssi?" Youngjae memanggil Daehyun._

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan melayanimu seperti layaknya seorang istri. Mengurusmu ketika sakit, memasakkan makanan, mencucikan pakaianmu. Kita hanya tidak melakukan hubungan suami istri dan kau tidur di sofa, itu saja syaratku."_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Jjika syaratmu hanya itu." Daehyun mengangguk. "Tapi aku juga memiliki syarat."_

 _Youngjae menanti Daehyun menyebutkan syaratnya._

 _"_ _Aku memilih nama untuk anakmu. Aku boleh mencium atau memelukmu jika diperlukan." Youngjae melotot mendengar syarat kedua._

 _"_ _Memeluk dan menciummu hanya dalam beberapa situasi. Seperti ayah menanyakan kabar atau orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita." Youngjae mengangguk._

 _"_ _Aku belum selesai." Youngjae kembali menatap tak percaya pada suaminya._

 _"_ _Dan masalah tidur di sofa, bisakah kita giliran? Rasanya aku akan pegal jika terus tidur di sofa?"_

 _Youngjae tersenyum mendengar itu._

 _"_ _Dan yang terakhir, kau harus membantuku mengingat siapa aku. Bagaimana latar belakangku dan kau harus mulai memanggilku dengan sebutan Oppa atau Yeobo."_

 _"_ _Oppa? Yeobo?" tanya Youngjae tak percaya._

 _"_ _Aku ini lelaki. Dan statusku jelas di akta nikah." ucap Daehyun._

 _"_ _Baiklah. Untuk sofa, nanti kita beli kasur kecil yang bisa dilipat saja. Atau ketika anakku lahir, kita beli tempat tidur baru dan aku akan tidur bersama anakku, kau tidur di kamar. Jika ayah dan ibu datang kita harus terlihat mesra." ucap Youngjae._

 _"_ _Baiklah." Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Youngjae dengan senyuman._

 _'_ _Chanyeol-oppa, aku akan terus menunggumu. Semoga kau memang tidak menghilang karena meninggalkanku.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongdae menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengarkan. Dia berdiri, kemudian duduk kembali, berdiri, duduk, mengurut pelipisnya dan mengasak rambutnya asal, menatap Youngjae dan Jimin bergantian.

"Jadi..." ucapan Jongdae terpotong karena lagi-lagi dia tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi .

"Haisssss ada apa dengan dunia ini." ucapnya keheranan.

Youngjae masih belum berani menatap Jongdae. Jimin tertawa melihat tingkah Jongdae yang tidak bisa diam dihadapannya.

"Jadii... haisshhhhh." Jongdae beranjak dari tempat duduknya melangkah keluar, kemudian masuk kembali dan bertolak pinggang, mengacak rambutnya, memenjamkan matanya dan mengatur nafas.

"Haissshhhh astaga." ucapnya penuh helaan. "Jadi diaaaa..." Jongdae menunjuk Jimin, Youngjae mendongak, Jimin masih tertawa.

"Yak! Jadi anak ini?!" Jongdae belum bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Jadi anak ini adalah anak Chanyeol?!" akhirnya Jongdae bisa mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sudah sejak tadi ingin ia utarakan. Youngjae mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Melihat anggukan kepala Youngjae, Jongdae kembali tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Jongdae sudah seperti orang gila, menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum kemudian tertawa, menghela nafas kemudian pergi keluar.

"Mama, paman itu kenapa?" tanya Jimin yang akhirnya berani bicara setelah menertawakan tingkah Jongdae.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum kemudian menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya karena Jongdae sudah kembali dengan keadan yang lebih tenang.

"Baiklah, maafkan sikapku tadi." ucap Jongdae. Dia sudah melepas ucapan formalnya terhadap Youngjae.

"Baik, Tuan." ucap Youngjae patuh. Youngjae belum berani menatap Jongdae.

"Eeeeee... lepaskan embel-embel tuan itu. Kau ini cinta matinya Chanyeol, pada Baekhyun dan Daehyun saja kau sudah memakai banmal, masa denganku tidak?" Jongdae mencairkan suasana. Sepertinya ia sudah tenang dari serangan panik.

"Jadi kau dan Chanyeol melakukan itu dan kau hamil? Yak kenapa kau merona?" ucap Jongdae.

Siapa yang tidak merona jika ditanya seperti itu? Youngjae tersenyum mengingat masa-masa dengan Chanyeol empat tahun lalu.

"Yak Yoo Youngjae- _ssi_!" Jongdae sedikit menaikan nada suaranya, mengembalikan Youngjae ke dalam ranah sadarnya. "Jadi kalian menikah kontrak atau apa ketika Chanyeol ada di pulau itu?"

" _Uri...geunyang hago_. Kami hanya melakukannya, tanpa pernikahan." jawab Youngjae malu-malu.

Jongdae kembali berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "YAK! Ada apa dengan manusia jaman ini aissshhhhhh." Jongdae kembali kesal dengan jawaban Youngjae. Youngjae hanya diam dan kembali menunduk. Beruntung situasi restoran cepat saji ini sedang sepi.

"Kauuuu... Kau tahu?" ucap Jongdae menunjuk dengan telunjuknya yang ia gerak-gerakan seperti menebak-nebak sesuatu.

"Aku.. aku bisa menyentuh istriku, Kim Minseok, setelah tiga minggu dari hari pernikahan kami. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena si kunyuk Chanyeol itu tidak rela memberikan kakaknya kepadaku. Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku? Eoh?! Tiga minggu si Park Chanyeol itu terus menempel pada istriku." Youngjae menatap Jongdae tak percaya.

"Ah apa aku belum memberitahumu jika aku adalah sahabat Park Chanyeol dan sekaligus kakak iparnya?"

Youngjae menutup mulutnya mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Jadi dia menceritakan kejadian memalukan hidupnya pada kakak ipar belahan jiwanya? Youngjae kembali menekuk kepala, sungguh Youngjae sangat malu sekarang.

"Dan itu berarti—kemari kau Park Jimin." ucap Jongdae menggendong Jimin. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik, hem?" Jongdae mengelus surai Jimin.

"Park? Jimin itu Jung." ucap Jimin di gendongan Jongdae tanpa menatap Jongdae dan sibuk memainkan mainannya. Jongdae tersenyum kemudian mendudukan Jimin dipangkuannya dan kembali fokus kepada Youngjae.

"Daehyun membesarkannya dengan baik eoh?" tanya Jongdae.

Youngjae mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana perjanjianmu dengan Daehyun? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" gulir Jongdae ke pertanyaan lain yang lebih pas untuk ditanyakan.

Youngjae terdiam, menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. "Dengan Taeh—eh, Daehyun- _ssi_ aku akan bercerai selepas dia mengingat dirinya dan semuanya. Sementara Chanyeol- _oppa_.. Aku tidak tau.. Chanyeol- _oppa_ pernah bertemu denganku di mall ketika aku belanja bersama Daehyun- _ssi_ dan entah mengapa aku lupa tidak memberitahu Daehyun- _ssi_ tentang ayah kandung Jimin. Ketika Chanyeol- _oppa_ menanyai aku siapa Daehyun- _ssi_ , Daehyun- _ssi_ menjawab seperti perjanjian kami. Dia mengatakan dia suamiku dan menciumku. Aku rasa Chanyeol- _oppa_ marah." cerita Youngjae mengenai hubungannyadengan Chanyeol.

"Eoh, dia sangat marah memang." gumam Jongdae yang masih bisa didengar Youngjae.

"Dia bahkan ingin membunuh Daehyun saat itu." lanjutnya dengan suara lebih keras.

"Apakah Chanyeol- _oppa_ sudah menikah?" Youngjae menanyai hal yang paling mendasar.

" _Ne_ , dia punya tiga istri malah. Sepertinya kau akan menjadi yang keempat." jawab Jongdae.

Youngjae kembali tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku bercanda. Chanyeol baru punya calon istri dan akan segera menikah. Jika kau mau menggagalkan pernikahan itu, segeralah bercerai dengan Daehyun." lanjut Jongdae.

Youngjae masih berfikir.

"Eissshhhh calon istri Chanyeol hanya kau Youngjae-ah. Segera bercerai dengan Daehyun agar dia tidak seperti bujang lapuk seperti sekarang." Jongdae menjelaskan dengan cara yang lebih jelas dan dimengerti oleh Youngjae.

"Ayo pulang. Sebelum Baekhyun mengamuk karena kita terlalu lama."

Youngjae merapikan mainan Jimin yang berserakan di meja makan sementara anak itu sudah pergi bersama paman yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Youngjae menyusul segera setelah merapikan mainan Jimin.

Di dalam mobil, Jongdae dan Youngjae menceritakan banyak hal. Dari Youngjae yang baru mengetahui jika Chanyeol memiliki kakak dan sudah memiliki empat anak, dan cerita mengenai Jimin yang pandai bernyanyi dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang paling penting janji Jongdae yang akan mengurus pernikahan Youngjae dan Chanyeol serta mempercepat penyembuhan Daehyun. Dan Jongdae serta Youngjae masih akan menyembunyikan identitas Daehyun terlebih dulu.

Setelah mendengar jika Daehyun mengalami kerusakan jaringan otak yang parah, sehingga jika ia langsung dihadapakan dengan persoalan berat secara tiba-tiba, bisa jadi otak Daehyun akan berhenti mendadak dan berakibat fatal; mengingat secara sedikit demi sedikit saja Daehyun kerap pingsan, apalagi dikatakan dengan gamblang tentang dirinya. Oleh karena itu Youngjae dan Jongdae akan secara bertahap mengingatkan Daehyun pada masa lalunya. Terutama pada Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

Dan satu hal tertinggal, Jongdae tidak akan memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mengenai Jimin. Jongdae ingin mengerjai adik ipar yang pernah menyiksanya dengan terus-terusan menginap dan tidur sekamar dengan Minseok hingga Jongdae harus ekstra bersabar untuk mendapatkan malam pertamanya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka menyadari jika mobil Daehyun sudah ada. Baik Jongdae maupun Youngjae kemudian langsung berlari menuju ruang rawat Taehyung. Sebelum sampai kamar Taehyung, Jongdae dan Youngjae melihat Daehyun di tempat informasi ruangan.

" _Oppa,_ ada apa?" tanya Youngjae menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang informasi.

Menyadari istrinya datang dengan seorang lelaki Daehyun memasang wajah tak suka.

" _Gwaenchana_ , dia pamannya Taehyung." ucap Youngjae menyadari kekhawatiran suaminya.

Melihat tatapan kurang suka dari Daehyun, Jongdae menurunkan Jimin, dan otomatis Jimin merangsek ke gendongan ayahnya.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , Kim Jongdae _imnida_." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jongdae? Pemilik GreenChenza Corp?" Daehyun menganga dengan perkenalan Jongdae.

Jongdae mengangguk malu. " _OMO_! _Jeoseonghamnida_ , Kim- _sajangnim_ , saya tidak tahu jika anda adalah atasan saya." Daehyun membungkuk meminta maaf.

Jongdae baru teringat jika ia akan menerima karyawan baru untuk divisi penjualan, dan ia tidak menyangka jika orang yang dimaksud adalah Daehyun. Sungguh jika bukan karena Daehan dan Mingguk yang selalu menyita waktu kerjanya, sepertinya pertemuan dengan Daehyun bisa terjadi lebih cepat.

"Ohhhh.. jadi itu kau?" ucap Jongdae ramah. "Tenanglah tak perlu sungkan. Jangan dulu bahas pekerjaan, _dangshineun yeogi waeyo_? Kenapa tidak di kamar Taehyung?"

" _Nde..sasireul..iego..._ Taehyung tidak ada di kamarnya." jujur Daehyun.

" _MWO_?" kaget Youngjae dan Jongdae bersamaan.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

Spesial full dari author~ ^^

Sorry karena belum aku temuin juga tu emabapanya mpi wkwkwk tadinya sih mau diketemukan di chap ini cuma tiba-tiba aja punya niatan jahat yang bikin mereka ngga jadi ketemu hahahhaaha habis jodoh aku ngga ketemu-ketemu sih! Ditambah emang si Jungdaenya ngga bikin moment sama mpi atau baek! Jadi kan hoream aku nemuinnya. Pengen nyiksa si JDH dulu wkkwkw.

Balasan review nih~

 **dpramestidewi** : hyunfam bersatunya kapan? Pengennya secepatnya tapinya aku lagi marah sama Dae Appa jadi males nyatuin dia sama Mpi and Baek Eomma.. hehehe bohong deng.. aku juga gatau kapan, tadinya mau diketemuin di chap ini but still... tiba-tiba aja pengen mereka pisah lagi. Maafkan T.T

 **michaelchildhood** : bisa ko bersatu. tenang aku hyunfam shipper sejati manamungkin bikin Dae appa punya anak lain selain mpi. Kkkk Nah kalo masalah sakit menyakiti sih kayanya aku udah melakukan banyak kejahatan di ff ini hahahaa paman2 itu siapa? Tunggu lanjutannya aja ya, perasaan nanti aku jelasin deh tapi lupa di chapter berapa hehehe eh apa engga ya? :

 **XiayuweLiu** : aku juga gaterlalu suka riddle sih tapi gatau tiba-tiba aja kepikiran Tae bikin riddle dan begitulah jadinya... makin kebuka ko makin kesini (kayanya)hehehehe J

 **GaemGyu92** : Tae lagi pinter tuh pas hari itu wkwkwk Youngjae gapapa ko.. kan Youngjae u- sorry, no spoiler for Jayo's life :p hehehe

 **daebaektaeluv** : yampun aku sering mampir ke akunmu loh hehehe baca, review juga sih kalo mood (mianhaeeeee aku udah nulis kalo aku bakal review banyak2 kalo lagi mood baca dan sekarang moodnya ngga bener2 buat baca) hehehe XD Spolier alert: orang jahat itu bukan cuma mau ngejatuhin Daehyun doang tapi... segitu aja dulu spoilernya :

 **Ririn Ayu** : hallo! Pada akhirnya salah satu (atau dua) pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini kan? Hehe buat bersatunya daebaek mah liat ntar ajalah ya hehehhe XD

 **Nunumato99** : Daehyun mah punya Baek eomma ih (peace) daehyun itu sebenernya ngga dicuri sama mafia Cuma diapa-apain aja sama mereka wkwkwk... Yongguk cocok sih jadi Badman ^^

 **Kimxjeon** : akhirnya ya setelah bolak-balik ketemu doang ada moment juga ni bapa sama anak wkwkwk yaps Youngjae baru ngeh gitu..biasalah masalah hati mah suka buta kan? Dan kalo Baek ketemu Dae reaksinya ... hmmmm... yah begitulah hehehehe

.

.

Sebentar!

MyNameX juga mau ngomong, wkwkwkwk.. /pLak!

Jadi...

Akumaumintamaafkarenaudahtelatupdatelamasekali *sungkem*

Author nya udah baik kok ada stok, cuma gara-gara akunya aja jadi ngaret, maapin yak!

Sejak BAP muncul dengan hastag #WhoIsX, aku jadi ngrasa dicari-cari gegara ga update ff ini, wakakaka /pLak!

Buat BYG cepet sehat dan balik sama genk ya bang, I love U :")

Sukses yaaa buat ayah-bunda, moga ketemu terus bikin moment di panggung :")

Oke sekian~ kuusahakan ga telat lagi untuk update akhir bulan ini, semoga~ hihihi /pLak!

See you~ :*


	7. Chapter 7

**UNFINISHED**

.

Author : ? x))

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 7** : The Real Dream

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

"Jadi begitu, Park." tutup Bang Yongguk, agen intelegen Korea Selatan, kenalan Jongdae sambil menampilkan senyum menawan khas intelegen.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Semoga kasus ini selesai dengan cepat. Dan pulanglah _hyung_ , kasian anak dan istrimu. Pulanglah barang sekali." komentar Chanyeol. Saat ini dia dan Yongguk tengah berada di kantor Yongguk.

Sebenarnya Yongguk sangat menyayangi istri dan anaknya; Kim Himchan, Zelo. Namun tugas sebagai intelegen membuatnya sulit pulang. Bahkan terkadang Yongguk hanya mampu melihat keluarganya lewat satelit yang terpancar di teritori angkasa Korea Selatan.

Yongguk tersenyum miris dengan ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Mengurus kasus Daehyun yang menghilang selama empat tahun seperti menyindir dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Yongguk akan pensiun dini menjadi agen—dia merindukan istri dan anaknya.

"Permisi." Sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan Yongguk dan Chanyeol.

"Owh, Jongup. Ada apa?" Raut muka Yongguk berubah seperti sebelumnya kala Jongup masuk ke ruangan dengan menenteng beberapa lembaran kertas.

"File baru dari kasus yang kau minta dan juga beberapa opsi scenario penyelesaiannya." jelas Jongup.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Yongguk menerima berkas tersebut. Jongup otomatis keluar ruangan meninggalkan pimpinannya dan klien mereka kembali.

"Aku akan memproses laporan ini. Pulanglah, beri tahu Jongdae. Aku akan segera memberitahumu hasil laporan Jongup tadi."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Yongguk.

.

.

"Bagaimana untuk menyatukanmu kembali dengan Baekhyun, Daehyun- _ah_?" Chanyeol menghempas nafasnya kasar di dalam mobil, ia kemudian memasang _earphone_ dan memanggil seseorang. "Eoh, _naya_. _Hyung,_ apapun yang terjadi hari ini kita harus bertemu. Tadi Yongguk _-hyung_ memberikan file informasi mengenai Daehyun," infonya pada seseorang disebrang telepon, "Dan _Hyung_ , kasus ini ternyata lebih rumit dari bayangan kita." Chanyeol memutuskan sambungannya.

.

.

.

'Dae...bangunlah. Kau tak ingin bertemu denganku?' Baekhyun menatap Daehyun yang terbaring dengan berbagai macam peralatan kedokteran yang menempel pada tubuhnya; di jantung, kepala bahkan kedua lengannya tak luput dari kabel-kabel _patient status_.

Youngjae masuk ruang rawat bersama Jimin. Ia membawa beberapa makanan. " _Eonni,_ makanlah dulu. Jangan sampai kau juga ikut sakit seperti Daehyun- _oppa_." ucapnya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Youngjae kemudian tersenyum. Dia bersyukur Daehyun bertemu dengan Youngjae, wanita yang anggun, baik, pintar, penuh kasih sayang. Oh.. Baekhyun menatap sendu pada jendela. Ia khawatir bagaimana ketika Daehyun sadar nanti Youngjaelah yang dicari Daehyun? Bukan dirinya? Bagaimana jika Daehyun masih tidak mengingatnya?

" _Eonni_!" Suara Youngjae membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia berfikiran seperti itu terhadap suaminya?

"Makanlah." bujuk Youngjae sambil menyerahkan sekotak kimbap yang ia buat sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menerima kimbap dari Youngjae dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Sepertinya ia lebih ingin makan sendiri. "Tolong jaga Daehyun." ucapnya.

Youngjae mengangguk.

"Baek- _imo_ mau kemana?" Jimin meloncat dari duduknya ketika melihat Baekhyun akan pergi.

"Mau ke taman belakang, Mini mau ikut?" Jimin mengangguk semangat, kemudian ia melirik ibunya. Ibunya mengangguk juga.

"Yuk! Youngie aku titip Daehyun." sekali lagi Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu sakit sebenarnya. Menitipkan suaminya pada istrinya/?

Sret

Baekhyun membuka mata. Mengumpulkan kembali nyawa yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Mimpi, Baekhyun bermimpi kembali tentang Daehyun. Hari sudah berganti minggu dan surat pemberhentian pencarian Daehyun benar-benar diterimanya kemarin.

Sepertinya memang Baekhyun harus merelakan suaminya itu. Sepertinya memang Baekhyun harus menyerah. Otaknya terus mengatakan menyerah dan melupakan suami yang telah pergi. Namun hatinya tentu berkata lain. Hatinya terus meyakinkan tunggu, jangan menyerah. Dan Baekhyun selalu menuruti kata hatinya, karena jika kau tidak menuruti kata hatimu, kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidup dengan berharap kau melakukannya[1].

"Mimpi?" gumamnya "Kenapa terasa nyata? ... Ah _molla_.. mungkin aku hanya kepikiran kata-kata Taetae yang pernah bilang jika suami Youngjae mirip dengan Daehyun dan ditambah kemarin di rumah sakit aku melihat seorang lelaki dengan perawakan Daehyun saat keluar rumah sakit _. Ne maja_. hanya kasengsem[2]. Tapi kemarin, laki-laki itu mirip sekali dengan Daehyun. Ah, andai Taetae tidak merengek ingin cepat pulang, mungkin aku akan menghampirinya. Taetae sudah bangun belum ya ini sudah siang sepertinya?" Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Taetae? Kau sudah siap, Nak?" Baekhyun heran ketika ia keluar kamarnya untuk membangunkan Taehyung, ternyata Taehyung sudah bangun dan bahkan sudah siap dengan seragamnya.

"Ne, Bunda." jawab Taehyung singkat sambil mengoles roti tawar dengan selai stroberi kesukaan ibunya.

"Bunda baru bangun?" lanjut Taehyung.

"Ne, Bunda baru bangun. Kamu cuma bikin satu, Taetae?" tanya Baekhyun duduk di depan putranya yang masih mengoleskan selai.

Tringg.. suara _bread baker_ berbunyi.

"Ini buat Bunda." Taehyung menyodorkan roti bakar yang ia buat kepada Baekhyun, sementara ia sendiri mengambil roti yang sudah matang di bread baker.

"Enak tidak, Bund?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hmmm... rasanya ada pahitnya, seperti gosong." jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Ohhh pastilah orang itu memang gosong." Taehyung membalas enteng. Baekhyun menyimpan roti bakarnya. "Taehyung kan tidak bisa masak, Bund."

"Terus kenapa tidak membangunkan Bunda?"

"Tadinya sih memang mau membangunkan Bunda buat dibuatkan—ehhh pas Taehyung masuk Bunda tidurnya lelaaaaap sekali. Terus Tae ingat janji Tae untuk tidak buat bunda kerepotan. Terus Tae bikin roti bakar—eh taunya gosong karena Tae tinggal mandi. Jadi yasudah Tae bikin lagi pas sudah pake baju dan roti yang gosong Tae kasih buat Bunda saja." terang Taehyung panjang lebar.

' _What the.._ ' batin Baekhyun.

"Eh? Bunda kenapa natap Taehyung begitu?"

.

.

.

"Jimin masih tidur, Jae- _ah_?" tanya Daehyun pada istrinya yang tengah menyusun sarapan.

"Hemm." gumam Youngjae.

"Baguslah, berarti aku bisa langsung pergi ke kantor." Daehyun mengambil nasi dan beberapa laukpauk yang sudah dimasakkan oleh Youngjae. "Kita tidak akan mengadakan _housewarming_ Youngjae- _ah_?"

"Eh?" Youngjae yang menemani Daehyun makan tersentak.

 _Housewarming_? Benar bila keluarganya mengadakan _housewarming_ mungkin kesempatan Daehyun bertemu dengan Baekhyun akan ada. Dan itu berarti kenangan Daehyun akan teringat secara natural dan Daehyun akan bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya itu.

"Ah _neee_. Sejak tinggal disini kita belum mengadakan _housewarming_. Haruskah kita melakukannya?" tanya Youngjae penuh semangat.

"Jika kau mau lakukanlah. Aku akan mengundang Kim- _sajangnim_ juga. Jangan lupa mengundang semua tetangga yang selantai dengan kita. Taehyung dan ibunya, _waeyo_?" Daehyun menghentikan argumennya ketika melihat Youngjae tersenyum sesaat setelah nama Taehyung dan ibunya disebut.

"Kau sepertinya perhatian sekali dengan Taehyung dan ibunya, _Oppa_." goda Youngjae.

"Kau cemburu, _eoh_?" Daehyun balas menggoda.

" _Aniyo_!" Youngjae yang mulanya ingin menggoda Daehyun malah digoda balik oleh Daehyun seketika. "Ah! Kalau kau mengundang Kim- _sajangnim_ dan juga Taehyung serta ibunya ke _housewarming_ kita, berarti aku juga boleh dong mengundang Chanyeol- _oppa_?" Youngjae segera mendapat bahan balasan untuk Daehyun.

"EH?! _Wae_? Mengapa harus mengundangnya? Nanti dia berdekatan terus dengan Jimin! _Andwae_!"

"Ah _waeyo_?!" protes Youngjae. ' _Chanyeol-oppa itu ayahnya Jimin jelaslah dia berdekatan dengan Jimin.' lanjut Youngjae dalam hati._

"Yasudah jika kau ingin mengundang Chanyeol- _ssi_. Dia juga saudara Kim- _sajangnim_ jadi bukan masalah." ucapan final Daehyun mengakhiri perdebatan kecil pasangan ini.

" _Cha_ , aku sudah selesai dengan sarapanku. Aku pergi bekerja dulu ya." pamit Daehyun.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun mengantarkan Taehyung ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Setelah sampai sekolah, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah Taehyung. Sambil menunggu bus, Baekhyun membuka email yang didapatnya ketika itu.

Daehyun mengendari mobil melewati sekolah Taehyung dan melihat seseorang yang dia kenal di halte sedang duduk memandangi ponsel. Daehyun tersenyum kemudian dia memakirkan mobilnya tidak jauh dan berjalan ke arah halte.

"Taehyung- _ah_?" panggil Daehyun.

"Eh? Paman Jung?" Taehyung terheran dengan kedatangan Daehyun tiba-tiba. "Paman kenapa disini? Berangkat pakai bus juga?"

" _Aniyo_. Mobil paman diparkirkan disana." ucap Daehyun menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari halte.

"Taehyung, aku duluan ya!" ucap sebuah suara lain di halte tersebut.

"Eh Zelo? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Dasar pelupa! Aku sudah menemanimu dari tadi sebelum kau sibuk dengan handphonemu!" protes Zelo, rekan sekelas Taehyung dengan cepat.

"Ehehehehe _mian_ , Himchan- _ahjumma_ sudah datang?"

"Tuh." tunjuk Zelo pada seorang wanita seumuran dengan Baekhyun.

"Himchan- _ahjumma_!" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Himchan.

"Eoh, Taehyung- _ah_? Apa kabar?" tanya HImchan.

"Baik _Ahjumma_ , _Ahjumma_ sendiri?"

"Baik. Kau juga dijemput ayahmu ternyata. _Annyeong haseyo_ Pak Jung." lanjut Himchan yang melihat Daehyun disamping Taehyung. Daehyun tersenyum mengangguk.

"Eh?" Kaget Taehyung. " _Ahjumma_.. Dia bukan—"

" _Eomma_ , ayo pergi. Tae duluan ya.." ajak Zelo menarik lengan ibunya.

"Aaaaa.. Junhong- _ah_ tunggu sebentar.. permisi, Pak Jung, Taehyung- _ah_." pamit Himchan.

Sepeninggal Zelo dan Ibunya, Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa dia mengabaikan Daehyun. Raut wajah Daehyun sendiri menyiratkan kebingungan dari apa yang dikatakan Himchan tadi.

"Oiya! Paman, kenapa disini?" tanya Taehyung menghilangkan kebisuan.

"Kau ini, Paman ingin menemanimu. Kau kenapa disini? Tidak sekolah?" Daehyun sudah bersikap biasa.

"Sekolah sih tadi. Tapi pas masuk jam pertama, sekolah dibubarin soalnya para guru ada rapat mendadak dari dinas pendidikan."

"Ohhhh.. Terus kenapa tidak pulang saja seperti kemarin pas di rumah sakit?"

"Wah Paman Jung dendaman nih. Kemarin kan Taehyung tidak betah di rumah sakit makanya pulang saja pas dokter bilang Taehyung boleh pulang."

"Tapi setidaknya kau tunggu Paman dulu, Taehyung- _ah_?"

"Untuk apa? Kan sudah ada Bunda."

"Eyyyh kau ini. Lalu sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"Taehyung mau menyusul ke tempat Bunda saja. Mau bantu Bunda."

"Bantu? Memangnya bundamu kerja apa?"

"Bunda translator. Kemarin dia mengajukan proposal untuk translate Novel... apaa gitu Tae lupa, dan sepertinya Bunda bakal dapat kerjaan itu. Dan oiya Paman, Bunda kalau sudah mentranslate dia bisa tidak tidur tiga hari, dan tidak makan. Bahkan mungkin dia tidak ke kamar mandi."

"Heyyy.. jangan menjelekkan ibumu sendiri, Taehyung- _ah_. Tidak baik."

"Ahahahha.. itu kejelekkan? Bukan! Itu kebanggaan Paman Jung. Taehyung itu bangga punya Bunda yang bisa tidak tidur selama tiga hari. Itu berarti fokusnya sangat bagus."

"Kau ini, mau paman antar ke tempat ibumu?"

Drrrrt..

"Ah _changkammanyo_ Paman Jung ada sms dari Bunda." Taehyung membuka pesan yang diterimanya dari Baekhyun "Ah.. Bunda juga rapat bulanan jadi Tae tidak bisa kesana." Taehyung cemberut.

"Yasudah, Tae pulang saja deh. Paman mau kerja kan?" Taehyung tidak langsung meninggalkan Daehyun karena ketika Taehyung akan pamit, Daehyun sedang menerima telepon.

"Ah Taehyung- _ah_ , kau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Daehyun setelah mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Ini.. Bunda ada rapat, jadi Taehyung mau pulang saja." jawab Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bersama saja."

"Eh kok? Bukannya Paman mau kerja? Apa mau bolos demi mengantar pangeran?" Taehyung menggoda Daehyun dengan menyebut dirinya pangeran padahal dari awal sudah dijelaskan sosok pangeran tidak melekat dalam diri Taehyung; sosok alien lebih dekat dengannya.

"Heuuu pangeran... _ne_.. Pangeran- _nim_ , saya pelayan Jung rela membolos demi pangeran- _nim_." Daehyun membalas gurauan Taehyung dengan ikhlas. Dia merasa setelah kejadian percobaan penculikan Taehyung seminggu silam, ia merasa lebih dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Ahahahhahha Paman bisa sajaaaaa.." Taehyung tertawa dengan kerasnya.

"Nah _kajja_ , mari kita pulang!" Daehyun berdiri dengan merangkul bahu Taehyung, dan otomatis Taehyung terbawa berdiri oleh gerakan Daehyun.

"Eh beneran? Paman tidak kerja?" Taehyung meyakinkan orang disampingnya yang mengatakan akan membolos demi dirinya. Andai Taehyung tahu jika orang disebelah ini adalah ayahnya, bisakah dia menolak? Mengingat Daehyun selalu sibuk ketika ia masih kecil dulu? Hingga tak banyak kenangan yang dapat diingat Taehyung?

"Paman kerja kok. Cuma kan tadi kau lihat paman menerima telepon kan?" ucap daehyun berusaha menjelaskan dan diangguki oleh Taehyung. "Nah, itu adalah asisten Paman di kantor. Dia bilang rapat penting paman ditunda sampe besok, jadi paman tak perlu ke kantor."

"Woahhhhh kalau sudah besar nanti Taehyung juga ingin seperti paman ah. Bisa tiba-tiba tidak usah kerja hehe." Taehyung menyimpulkan dan ditutup dengan tawa bersama Daehyun. Sungguh melihat kebersamaan Taehyung dan Daehyun sangatlah diimpikan oleh Baekhyun. Namun apalah daya kebersamaan Daehyun dan Taehyung hanya bisa disaksikan oleh mereka sendiri meski tanpa mereka sadari.

.

.

.

"Jung Daehyun- _ssi_ , kau sudah kembali ke Seoul. Akankah hal yang aku cari akan segera ditemukan? Akankah kau menyerahkannya sendiri? Atau haruskah aku mengambil Taehyung dan memastikannya hilang ingatan sepertimu agar kau menyerahkannya?" Seorang pria yang duduk di jok belakang mobil limosin bermonolog entah pada siapa ketika melihat kebersamaan Daehyun dengan Taehyung.

.

.

.

" _Oppa_? Kok sudah pu—"

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , Jae- _imo_?" Taehyung muncul dibalik badan Daehyun memotong ucapan Youngjae yang kaget melihat suaminya kembali padahal baru tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia berangkat ke kantor. Dan Taehyung? Tentu Youngjae lebih kaget melihat Taehyung bersama ayahnya. Youngjae berfikir jika Taehyung membolos pastinya.

"EH? Taehyung? Kok bareng sama ayahm—paman Taehyun?" tanya Youngjae. Tentu saja kemudian Daehyun menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan Youngjae mengangguk saja.

Setelah Daehyun berganti baju, ternyata Jimin kecil belum bangun sehingga Daehyun sekarang berada di ruang TV bersama dengan Taehyung. Daehyun menemani Taehyung menonton acara kesukaannya, Detective Conan. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu terlihat begitu akrab. Keduanya sama-sama menyukai kisah misteri dan sangat cocok.

Youngjae duduk di meja makan di dekat dapur. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua lelaki yang tampak begitu serius memperhatikan televisi. Sesaat kemudian ia berinisiatif mengambil gambar keduanya secara diam-diam dan mengirimkan pada Jongdae. Sekedar mengingatkan jika meski Daehyun tidak mengingat siapa Taehyung tapi kekuatan cinta ayah pada anaknya pasti akan terasa.

Drrrrt..

 _From : Presdir Kim_

 _Setidaknya sekarang Taehyung bisa bersama ayahnya dulu, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol mengenai Daehyun, di cafe XoP, jika mau datanglah kesini, tapi alihkan perhatian Daehyun! DAN JANGAN MEMBAWA JIMIN!_

Youngjae terkekeh. Sepertinya Jongdae benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol sampai ia masih tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol bertemu Jimin. Bahkan mengancam jika Chanyeol menemui Jimin sebelum Daehyun sembuh, pernikahan mereka tak akan terlaksana bagaimanapun caranya. Dan Jongdae pasti memiliki cara.

Chanyeol sudah mengetahui hubungan Youngjae dan Daehyun. Bukan main senangnya mendengar jika pujaan hati Chanyeol ternyata masih menunggu dan alangkah lebih senangnya lagi ketika ia tahu jika Jimin adalah anaknya. Bahkan sekarang Jimin sering dijemput Chanyeol untuk bermain—tanpa sepengetahuan Daehyun pastinya.

Jadi orang yang sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang Daehyun hanyalah mereka bertiga untuk saat ini. Mereka masih harus menyembunyikan Daehyun dari Baekhyun. Atau bisa juga menyembunyikan Daehyun dari dunia.

Membaca pesan Jongdae sepertinya ada hal penting yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol, dan Youngjae ingin mengetahuinya. Youngjae berfikir keras bagaimana caranya menemui Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

" _Yeddeura_." panggil Youngjae pada DaeTae. Mereka menoleh berbarengan. "Aku ada acara dengan ibu-ibu di klub budaya. Kalian tak apa jika aku tinggal? Tadinya aku akan pergi setelah Jimin bangun, tapi karena ada kalian sepertinya aku bisa pergi sekarang. Bolehkah?"

Daehyun dan Taehyung saling pandang kemudian mengangguk kompak.

"Jangan sampai membakar rumah!" ancam Youngjae sebelum pergi.

Sepeninggalan Youngjae, Jimin terbangun. Baik Daehyun dan Taehyung sama-sama kelimpungan menenangkan Jimin yang menangis karena ibunya tidak ada. Untunglah Taehyung memiliki sejuta akal untuk menenangkan Jimin. Selain mainan Jimin, akhirnya Taehyung mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang dimasakan ibunya yang bergambar Detective Conan. Namun Jimin lebih tertarik dengan isi kotak bekalnya sehingga ia makan habis bekal Taehyung.

Jimin lapar.

"Nahhhh karena hari ini Papa libur, Taehyung- _hyung_ juga libur, bagaimana jika Jimin ikut Papa sama Taehyung- _hyung_ ke taman bermain?"

"Ayooooo!" Taehyung dan Jimin bersorak bersamaan.

.

.

.

Youngjae tiba di tempat Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Sebuah cafe yang dapat terbilang mewah karena berada di lantai tertinggi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan gaya interior yang begitu terlihat mewah terpajang dari pintu cafe. Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar cafe mencari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Chanyeol yang melihat Youngjae datang tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya.

" _Wasseoyo_?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Ne_ , apa aku tertinggal banyak?" Youngjae merespon singkat. Keduanya menggeleng.

" _Aniyo_. Bahkan kami belum mulai. Jadi bagaimana Chan?" ucap Jongdae.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat. Jongdae membuka amplop berukuran kertas hvs standar itu dengan pelan. Ada dua bundel file yang dilihatnya. Satu Jongdae berikan kepada Chanyeol namun Chanyeol serahkan pada Youngjae; ia sudah hapal isi filenya.

Baik Youngjae dan Jongdae saat ini tengah membaca dengan teliti file yang diberikan Chanyeol. Keduanya tampak serius, bahkan bola mata keduanya sesekali melebar ketika membaca beberapa kalimat di laporan tersebut. Jongdae menyelesaikan bacaannya terlebih dahulu, sementara Youngjae masih dengan hati-hati membaca setiap kalimat.

Selesai Youngjae membaca, dia menyimpan kembali file yang dibacanya di atas meja. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan Jongdae bergantian.

"Jadi... Daehyun- _oppa_ sengaja dicuci otaknya. Jadi dia tidak amnesia karena kecelakaan?" Hipotesis Youngjae sesaat setelah menyimpan file tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya. Obat yang tengah diproduksi oleh perusahaan itu adalah obat pencuci otak, penghilang ingatan. Dan sepertinya mereka berhasil. Daehyun kehilangan ingatannya secara keseluruhan."

"Tapi mengapa Daehyun?" Jongdae mempertanyakan hal yang begitu kritis, "Pegawai pemerintah harusnya tidak ada hubungan dengan perusahaan itu. Walaupun ada aku yakin bukan Daehyun. Harusnya dia baik-baik saja, dan setahuku bidang ini bukanlah kawasan Daehyun."

"Itu yang belum bisa Yongguk- _hyung_ temukan, _Hyung_." jawab Chanyeol pasrah.

"Lalu _Oppa_ , jika ingatan Daehyun- _oppa_ memang benar-benar hilang mengapa dia bisa akrab dengan Taehyung?" tanya Youngjae kepada kedua lelaki yang begitu terlihat berfikir.

Ketiga orang yang berada di cafe ini terdiam. Benar yang dikatakan Youngjae. Jika obat yang diduga diberikan kepada Daehyun bisa menghilangkan ingatannya, mengapa Daehyun bisa dekat dengan Taehyung seperti sekarang.

"Ingatannya mungkin hilang, tapi tidak dengan jiwanya." ucapan seorang wanita membuat ketiga orang ini menoleh pada sumber suara.

" _OMO_!"

"OH _NO_.."

"BAEKHYUN?!"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

a/n :

BAP ku sangar lagi~~~~~~ Adekku jadi _psychopath_ ^^ maafkan dia yaaaaaa tapi memang begitu cara kami dibesarkan :)

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

 _Kokoro_ (?)ku ga kuat kalau udah bawa tema keluarga lah, apalagi bagian terakhir itu bikin aku deg deg-an beneran, hiyaaaa :")

Aku seneng banget waktu Chanyeol tau Jimin itu anaknya, ku mau YeolJae bersatu :")

Eh, kutepati janji update siang kan :v /ditimpuk

Iya iya.. aku mengaku salah karena harusnya aku update 2 hari yang lalu :3

Uhm, maafkan lagi kali ini belum sempat balas reviewnya, tapi kami senang banyak yang menaruh perhatian pada fanfic _super kece badai_ ini :"D

 **GaemGyu92** **, cici fu, uchihasekarada3, nunumato99, dhantieee, dpramestidewi, daebaektaeluv, XiayuweLiu, Irene Cheonsa, ririn ayu, KookieAmuba1004, devikharisma15**

Terima kasih sudah memberi semangat! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**UNFINISHED**

.

Author : XNoona

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8** : All Temporary

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

"Jimin- _a_ , kau mau naik kora-kora?" tanya Taehyung pada Jimin yang berdiri disamping. Dan layaknya seorang adik yang ditawari lolipop oleh kakaknya, Jimin mengangguk semangat. "Ayah, ayo kita naik kora-kora, Jimin boleh naik itu kok." ajak Taehyung tanpa sadar.

' _Taehyung memanggilku ayah?_ ''

"Ne, Papa ayo!" Jimin mengompori lebih semangat.

"Ah yee.. ayo.. kita beli tiketnya." Daehyun menggendong Jimin dengan tangan kanan dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung dengan tangan yang lain lalu berjalan ke loket kora-kora. "Paman baru ingat Taehyung- _ah_ , Paman belum bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Apa mereka sibuk?"

Taehyung yang kegirangan melihat sekeliling diantara pengantri tehentak dengan pertanyaan Daehyun. Terlihat sekali jika Taehyung tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan Daehyun itu.

Ketidaknyamanan yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding apapun di dunia ini adalah ketika ditanyakan mengenai keadaan orang tuamu. Terlebih jika itu adalah hal yang ingin kau sembunyikan. Taehyung lebih tau rasanya, ia ingin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun namun kembali Daehyun menanyakannya karena Taehyung masih saja diam.

"Bunda kan memang sibuk, tidak tau kenapa kalau Taehyung sama Paman, Bunda tidak pernah ada. Dan kalau Taehyung sama Bunda bahkan ketika ada Jae- _imo_ , Paman yang tidak ada, selalu seperti itu makanya Paman belum bertemu dengan bunda." jelas Taehyung dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Beliau sibuk juga?"

—Deg

"Ayah?"

.

.

.

"Mengapa kalian menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?" interogasi Baekhyun pada Youngjae, Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Baekhyun terlihat begitu angkuh dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Ia menatap ketiga orang yang sudah menyembunyikan kebenaran mengenai Daehyun.

" _Eonni_..." Youngjae berusaha menjelaskan namun seperti lidahnya seketika kelu ketika ingin mengutarakan alasan. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, namun kedua lelaki didepannya ini masih diam seribu bahasa dan menunduk. Jelas Youngjae tidak tahan dengan kondisi seperti ini. "Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud menjauhkan Daehyun- _oppa_ dan _Eonni_ , aku hanya—"

"Cukup Young- _ie_ ," Kali ini Chanyeol yang bersuara, mana tega ia membiarkan Youngjae menjelaskan sendiri sementara jauh sebelum ini, Youngjae selalu mengusulkan untuk memberitahu Baekhyun. "Baek, begini alasan kami tidak memberitahumu adalah kami khawatir jika kau tak akan kuat jika mengetahui kenyataan ini." lanjut Chanyeol meski dengan keraguan yang tinggi.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia masih memandang ketiga orang lawan bicara bergantian. Tangan Baekhyun menyangga jari-jari dan sesekali ia melirik pada cincin pernikahannya dengan Daehyun. Hatinya sakit ketika tahu Daehyun telah menikah lagi dan lebih sakit ketika tahu jika sahabatnya sendiri menyembunyikan ini padanya.

"Baek." Jongdae memanggil Baekhyun dan langsung ditatap Baekhyun; masih dengan tatapan angkuh yang menyedihkan sebenarnya.

"Kau juga ragu aku takkan kuat menanggung ini, Chen?"

" _Aniya_ , aku yakin kau kuat. Yang aku khawatirkan bukan kau, tapi Taehyung."

"What?"

"Taehyung, _mwo_?"

"Apa maksudmu, Chen?"

"Baek, baca ini." Jongdae menyerahkan laporan yang dibacanya tadi pada Baekhyun yang secara ragu menerima laporan tersebut namun tetap membacanya dengan teliti seperti Youngjae dan Jongdae sebelumnya.

Baekhyun membaca lembaran demi lembaran dengan sabar, sementara orang yang kepergok tengah merumuskan sesuatu ini masih saling diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Selesai membaca, Baekhyun memandang tiga rekannya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Taehyung, Chen? Di laporan ini jelas tak sedikitpun tertulis nama Taehyung. Semua laporan ini menyangkut Daehyun." Baekhyun menyerahkan laporan yang dibacanya secara kasar.

"Baek.. tidakkah kau ingat dengan percobaan penculikkan Taehyung tempo hari?" Jongdae mulai angkat bicara.

" _Ne, wae_?"

"Kemungkinan besar itu adalah kelompok yang mengejar Daehyun empat tahun silam."

"Maksudnya?"

"Mereka menemukan Daehyun selamat, otomatis apa yang mereka cari bisa mereka dapatkan dari Daehyun. Namun Daehyun takkan dengan mudah memberikan hal itu pada mereka terlebih sekarang dia amnesia. Mereka membutuhkan _pressure trigger_ untuk Daehyun, Taehyung. Jika mereka mendapatkan Taehyung, maka Daehyun akan memberikan segalanya."

—Brak!

"ITU HANYA ALASAN KALIAN SAJA! YANG AKU TANYAKAN ADALAH MENGAPA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEBERADAAN DAEHYUN DARIKU?! KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA DAN MALAH MEMBUAT ALASAN BAHAYA UNTUK TAEHYUNG EOH?! KALIAN TAU! KALAUPUN TAEHYUNG YANG DICULIK OLEH MEREKA AKU YAKIN DAEHYUN TAK AKAN BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN! KARENA APA?! DAEHYUN TIDAK TAHU JIKA TAEHYUNG ADALAH ANAKNYA, BUKAN?! YANG DAEHYUN TAU SAAT INI ADALAH YOUNGJAE ISTRINYA DAN JIMIN ADALAH ANAKNYA."

Seluruh pengunjung cafe tersentak dengan gebrakan meja dan otomatis memandang ke arah sumber suara. Jongdae berdiri dan membungkuk tanda permohonan maaf. Baekhyun yang sudah kesal mengemas tas yang dibawanya dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang secara kompak menundukkan kepala.

.

.

.

"Kau senang Taehyung- _ah_ , Jimin- _ie_?" Daehyun bertanya setelah mereka menaiki permainan kora-kora untuk kedua kali.

Kedua bocah kecil tersebut mengangguk dengan senyum terpahat pada wajah mereka.

"Papa, Jimin lapar!" sahut si kecil Jimin.

" _Ne_! Taehyung juga lapar!" Taehyung menyetujui.

" _Geureom, kajja_! Kita makan dulu."

Sebuah restoran cepat saji menjadi pilihan Daehyun untuk memberi makan kedua anak kecil yang sudah seperti kakak beradik itu. Taehyung memilih tempat duduk dipojok restoran dan dengan riang, Jimin mengikutinya. Daehyun yang melihat keakraban Jimin dan Taehyung merasa begitu hangat, begitu tenang dan sangat menikmati hari yang begitu cerah ini.

"Nah, ini pesanan kalian, silahkan makan." seru Daehyun meletakan makanan yang sudah dipesan tadi.

"Ayay _captain_!" ucap kedua anak itu berbarengan.

Kedua anak itu makan dengan lahap. Beruntung Jimin yang biasanya ingin disuapi saat ini lebih ingin mengikuti Taehyung yang makan sendiri. Hal ini tentu membuat Daehyun gembira karena artinya dia bisa ikut makan bersama mereka.

"Ummm... Paman." panggil Taehyung dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah, "Cowba iwni." Taehyung menyerahkan sepotong ayam goreng yang sudah dilumuri bumbu itu kepada Daehyun dan tentunya pada Jimin juga.

"Ennawk, _Hyung_!" seru Jimin mendahului Daehyun. Daehyun yang melihat lahapnya Jimin makan, memberikan porsinya untuk Jimin.

' _Ayah juga pasti akan memberikan porsi makannya untukku jika ia ada disini_.' Batin Taehyung.

"Loh kok ayamnya dipindah, Jimin- _ie_?" Daehyun kaget karena Jimin memindahkan ayam yang diberikannya kepada Taehyung.

"Eh?" Taehyung tak kalah kaget dengan aksi Jimin ini.

Si pembuat ulah hanya tersenyum nyengir sambil melihat ayamnya yang masih tiga porsi utuh "Ayam Jimin masih banyak dan punya papa sama seperti punya Jimin. Mending Jung- _hyung_ yang makan punya papa kan Jung- _hyung_ beda ayamnya." jawab Jimin polos.

Taehyung memandang ayam yang diberikan Jimin. ' _Kau bukan reinkarnasi ayah kan, Jimin?_ ' sepertinya pikiran Taehyung mulai dipenuhi dengan imajinasi luar biasa. ' _Ah andwae! Ada apa dengan pikiranku?_ '.

"Kenapa Taehyung- _ah_? Kau tidak mau ayamnya Jimin?"

"Ah _aniyo_. _Gwaenchana_ paman. _Gomawoo_ Jiminiiiiiiii."

" _Neeeeee_.." ucap Jimin begitu senang akan perbuatannya kepada Taehyung.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali terfokus pada ayam yang harus mereka makan. Daehyun sesekali menatap kedua anak yang tengah berbagi makanan ini, lucu batinnya.

* * *

 **[** _flashback_ **]**

"Yak! Chanyeol- _a_ berbagilah denganku!" ucap Daehyun kepada Chanyeol yang memakan _bucket of chicken_ sendiri di sofa apartemen Baekhyun.

" _Shirreo_!" Chanyeol memeluk ember berisi ayam goreng itu dengan sengit.

Baekhyun yang melihat pemandangan _Tom and Jerry_ diantara kekasih dan sahabatnya ini hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku sudah berbagi Baekhyun denganmu, setidaknya biarkan aku makan ayam sendiri!"

—Tuk!

"Apa maksudmu, Yeol?!" Baekhyun mengetok kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok ice cream yang ia bawa.

"Kupastikan anakmu akan lebih banyak berbagi dengan anakku nanti, Yeol!" sumpah Daehyun.

* * *

"ARGHHH." Daehyun memegangi kepalanya setiap kali datang seluet bayangan masa lalu.

"Paman! Kepala Paman sakit lagi?" Taehyung yang menyadari perubahan muka Daehyun menjadi sedikit panik dan mencari obat yang sudah diinstruksikan Youngjae apabila Daehyun sakit kepala.

"Papaaaaa.. _Waegeulaeyo.._ papaaaaaaa" Jimin mulai menangis melihat papanya kesakitan.

" _Gwaenchana_ V- _ah_." ucap Daehyun.

Mendengar Daehyun memanggil nama dengan sebutan yang biasa ayahnya panggil, Taehyung tertegun dan kebingungan dengan atmosfer yang tercipta dari sakit kepala yang menyerang Daehyun tadi.

"Paman, tadi memanggilku apa?"

"V. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu padaku? Kau ingin dipanggil V kan olehku?" jawab Daehyun sambil meminum obat yang ada di genggaman Taehyung. Taehyung masih mencoba mencerna kejadian Daehyun yang memanggilnya V.

"Papa _gwaenchanayo_? Ayo pulang, Jimin mau pulang..." rengek si kecil pada ayahnya yang sudah terlihat lebih baik.

" _Ne.._ ayo pulang, lagipula ini sudah sore. Kajja V- _ah_!" seru Daehyun menggendong Jimin.

Taehyung mengikuti Daehyun dan Jimin dari belakang sembari menatap pasangan ayah dan anak itu. ' _Satu-satunya orang yang aku minta untuk memanggilku V adalah ayah dan itu empat tahun yang lalu. Bahkan bunda pun tidak tahu jika panggilan V dari ayah adalah aku yang minta. Bunda.. apakah Taehyun-ajusshi adalah ayah?_ '

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap sungai Han dengan sendu, ia teringat kenangannya bersama Daehyun ketika mereka masih berpacaran. Di tempat ini pulalah Daehyun menyatakan perasaannya.

Lagi, sebulir air mata meluncur dengan lancar di pipi Baekhyun.

' _Dae... apa kau begitu bahagia bersama Youngjae hingga kau tak pernah pulang? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku? ..._ '

"Baek." Sebuah suara menarik Baekhyun kembali pada alam nyata.

Baekhyun menoleh. Sesosok makhluk bermuka kotak dengan senyum mempesona yang dia tunjukan sedikit karena perasaan bersalah duduk disampingnya.

" _Mianhae_ , Chen. Reaksiku berlebihan di restoran tadi." ucap Baekhyun pada Chen.

" _Gwaenchana_ , kau berhak marah." balas Chen, sambil memberikan sekaleng kopi kesukaan Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo_." Baekhyun menerima minuman yang diberikan Jongdae dan membukanya, "Eoh! Di mana Chanyeol dan Youngjae?"

"Mereka di mobil," tunjuk Jongdae dengan kepalanya. "Chanyeol masih menemani. Youngjae menangis katanya."

"Eh?"

"Dia merasa tidak enak padamu, Baek." ucap Jongdae jujur.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun yang emosi setelah mengetahui bahwa Daehyun masih hidup dan kenyataan yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya, Youngjae merasa begitu bersalah pada Baekhyun.

Karena sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun, Youngjae sering mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun yang sering menangis karena Taehyung merindukan ayahnya. Youngjae merasa menjadi orang yang paling berdusta karena tidak memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai Daehyun setelah ia mengetahui kenyataan.

"Jika dia sudah tenang, suruh mereka kesini Chen."

"Hmm." Jongdae mengikuti pandangan Baekhyun yang masih belum beralih dari sunset dipinggir sungai Han. "Baek.." panggil Jongdae.

"Hmmm." balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Youngjae dan aku. Sungguh sebenernya kami ingin memberitahumu sore ini. Kau ingatkan aku mengirimimu pesan tadi pagi?" Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih belum berpindah. "Kau mendengarkan ku, kan?"

" _Ne_ , lanjutkan.."

"Kau sudah tahu kondisi Daehyun sekarang, kerusakan memori otaknya parah. Tapi Youngjae bilang dia sering mengalami _flashback_ dan dia kerap menanyakan apakah Youngjae dan Jimin mengobrol tentang kerinduan terhadapnya. Youngjae rasa dia melihat dirimu dan Taehyung, Baek."

"Daehyun sangat mencintaiku, Chen. Dia pasti akan mengingatku." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum singkat dibibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah? AW!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menjitak kepala Jongdae. "Aku marah karena kalian menyembunyikan keadaan Daehyun dariku. Apa arti persahabatan kita jika kau tidak memberikan kebenaran pada sahabatmu? Dan apa maksud dari kalian takut aku tidak kuat, eoh?"

"Hehehe.. _Mian_ Baek, aku lupa betapa kuatnya dirimu."

Baekhyun memang wanita yang kuat, hidupnya sudah sulit sejak kecil. Bahkan ketika kuliah, ia terancam berhenti karena faktor keuangan, terlebih kematian ayahnya yang mendadak dan meninggalkan banyak hutang membuat Baekhyun menjadi pribadi yang kuat.

"Aku bisa menahan tangisanku dari Seoul sampai Busan, masa ini aku tidak kuat?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Kau menangis seketika ketika Taehyung bilang ada yang menjemputnya.." goda Jongdae.

"Yak! Itu beda lagi! Hanya Taetae yang aku miliki sekarang." gerutu Baekhyun. Jongdae hanya tertawa. "Kita temui YeolJae, yuk?" ajak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae menyudahi acara sendu di pinggir sungai Han dengan senyuman dan perdamaian. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Chanyeol yang dipastikan pemilikinya ada di dalam. Chanyeol terlihat masih dalam kondisi memeluk Youngjae yang masih sesenggukkan.

Youngjae.. kau hanya membuat si Dobiyeol itu kegirangan dengan menangis dipelukannya—pikir Baekhyun dan Jongdae bersamaan.

—Toktok!

Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya pada Youngjae.

"Jae, mari kita bicara." ajak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang kebingungan mengirim sinyal 'dia sudah jinak?' pada Jongdae dan Jongdae yang menerima sinyal itu mengangguk.

"Masuklah Baek." Chanyeol mempersilakan Baekhyun duduk menggantikan posisinya di sebelah Youngjae. "Baekhyun tidak akan menggigitmu, _chagi_. Tenanglah." ucap Chanyeol pada Youngjae yang tengah menyeka airmatanya.

" _Mwoya_?!"

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Jongdae yang duduk di kap mobilnya.

"Kau meninggalkan Youngjae sendiri dengan singa betina itu?" tanya Jongdae, setelah menyadari Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan Baekhyun masuk.

"Kau bilang tadi dia sudah jinak, _Hyung_." ucap Chanyeol lesu.

"Yeol, meski kita memberitahu Baekhyun dengan cara yang lebih beradab sesuai rencana, dia akan tetap marah kan?"

"Yups, _uri_ Baekhyun si macan cantik tukang marah itu pasti akan tetap marah. Tapi setidaknya dia sudah tahu dan aku bisa segera menikahi Youngjaekuuuuu.."

"Urusan dengan Daehyun-nya belum, Yeol. Sadarlah"

"Ah benar, Daehyun..."

"Mereka terlihat serius sekali. Apa yang mereka obrolkan?"

"Chen, apa kau sudah memberitahu Baekhyun jika Jimin adalah anakku?"

.

.

.

" _Eonni, mianhae_.." Youngjae membuka suara.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wanita yang sudah empat tahun menggantikan posisinya ini.

"Tak apa, Jae- _ya_. Justru aku bersyukur Daehyun bisa selamat dan dirawat oleh wanita sebaik dirimu."

Mendengar pujian dari Baekhyun, Youngjae mulai memahi situasi jika Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan pernikahannya dengan Daehyun.

"Ah iya, kau sudah hidup dengan Daehyun selama empat tahun apaka—"

" _Aniya_! Kita tidak melakukannya, _Eon_!"

"Yak! Aku belum selesai bertanya.." protes Baekhyun yang ucapannya terpotong oleh jawaban Youngjae. " _MWO_ Kalian tidak melakukannya?! Padahal Daehyun itu mesum banget loh."

"Ah kau bukan menanyakan itu, _Eon_.. ehehehe _mian_."

"EH?! Jika kalian tidak melakukannya, lalu Jimin anak siapa?" Baekhyun penasaran. Dia belum tahu kenyataan yang lain.

"Chanyeol- _oppa_."

" _MWO_?!"

—Brak!

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN!" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersama Jongdae.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tau sekarang, Yeol, _prepare your self_." Tawa Jongdae melihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan asap hitam kasat mata yang mengelilinginya.

Baekhyun menjewer kuping dan memukuli Chanyeol karena kesal dengan kenyataan kedua yang ia terima hari ini; Jimin adalah anak Chanyeol.

Ia sangat ingat ketika Daehyun dan dirinya menikah, Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak pernah meninggalkan kamar pengantin mereka selama satu minggu dengan alasan kamar hotelnya bocor, berhantu, dan tidak bisa tidur sendiri dan apapun itu.

Chanyeol selalu memberi alasan sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Minseok dan Jongdae. Jika bukan karena Baekhyun yang menahannya mungkin dulu Chanyeol sudah dibunuh oleh Daehyun karena menganggu kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Yak! Dimana pikiranmu Dobiyeol, EOH?! Kau menghalangi aku dan Daehyun untuk melakukan hal yang sudah pantas kami lakukan selama seminggu—bahkan pada Chen dan Minseok- _eonni_ selama tiga minggu sedangkan kau sendiri menghamili anak orang dan meninggalkannya?!" cerocos Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pukulan dan jeweran di tubuh Chanyeol.

Jongdae dan Youngjae hanya melihat kelakukan dua manusia itu dengan tersenyum. Jongdae jelas merasa terwakili untuk mengahajar adik iparnya itu. Sementara Youngjae membiarkan karena merasa kelakuan pasangan ChanBaek ini sangat lucu.

"Kau tidak cemburu Young- _ie_?" tanya Jongdae pada Youngjae yang masih tersenyum pada tingkah ChanBaek.

"Tentu aku cemburu. Lihat saja nanti Chanyeol- _oppa_ akan aku siksa lebih dari Baekhyun- _eonni_ menyiksanya." ucap Youngjae dengan senyuman manis namun menyeramkan menurut Jongdae.

— _Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt..._

Ponsel Youngjae berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk. "Permisi Oppa, aku mengangkat telpon dulu."

" _Yeoboseo.. Ne... MWO_?!" Youngjae tersentak dalam sambungan telponnya.

"Baek, lepaskan aku!" bentak Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara Youngjae dan sedikit berlari menghampiri Youngjae. " _Chagi waeyo_?" ucap Chanyeol pada Youngjae yang menjatuhkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Daehyun pada Taehyung dan Jimin yang duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Yaps!"

" _Safetybelt_?"

"Jimin- _ie_?"

" _Ne_ papa!"

"V?"

"..."

"V! Taehyung- _ah_?"

"Ah, _ne_ paman? _Safetybelt_? Sudah!"

"Baiklah.. kita pulaaaaanggg.."

Mobil SUV berisi tiga orang itu kini melenggang dengan lancar menjauhi tempat bermain keluarga yang sudah mereka diami lebih dari empat setengah jam yang lalu. Matahari yang mulai meninggalkan bumi seakan merelakan kepergian mereka.

Ketiganya tengah asik bernyanyi lagu-lagu yang diputar di _music player_ dalam mobil, umumnya lagu-lagu yang terputar adalah lagu dari boygroup kesukaan Taehyung; BTS, EXO dan BAP serta beberapa lagu lain yang menyenangkan untuk didengar.

Diperempatan jalan, lampu merah menyala dan Daehyun menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan sangat lembut. Ia melirik kursi penumpang dibelakangnya, Taehyung dan Jimin tertidur kelelahan dengan senyuman terukir di mulut mereka. Lampu kembali hijau, Daehyun melajukan mobilnya.

—Ciiiiiittttttt...

—BRAK!

Sebuah truk mencoba menghentikan lajunya dengan rem yang cukup mendadak. Namun naas mobil itu telanjur menabrak sebuah SUV yang baru saja melaju dari sebelah kiri. Kedua mobil itu kini menyatu sembari melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti setelah mobil SUV berguling lebih dari 50 meter. Kini mobil SUV yang ditumpangi Daehyun, Taehyung dan Jimin terparkir penyok di pinggir jalan.

.

.

Seperti _deja vu_ , Baekhyun kembali berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu Taehyung keluar dari rumah sakit, namun ia harus kembali ke tempat yang sangat tidak disukainya ini.

"Di mana korban kecelakan yang terjadi di KM 75?" tanya Chanyeol pada layanan informasi.

"Balita korban kecelakaan masih di ruang gawat darurat, Tuan. Anda walinya?" ucap Pelayan informasi.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol dan Youngjae segera berlari ke unit gawat darurat rumah sakit meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Bagaimana dengan Taehyung dan Daehyun? Korban lainnya apa sudah dipindah ke ruang rawat?" cecar Baekhyun.

"Hanya ada satu korban yang dibawa ke rumah sakit ini, Nyonya."

"Maksud Anda?" Kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya.

"Hanya ada satu korban yang ditemukan, Tuan."

" _ANDWAE_! Tolong cari yang benar! Sekali lagi!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Tenang, Baek. Apakah ada rumah sakit lain yang menjadi tujuan korban?" Jongdae memeluk Baekhyun menguatkan.

"Sebentar, Tuan." _Front office_ itu kini mencari nama korban kecelakaan di komputernya, "Maaf Tuan, untuk supir truck, beliau tewas di tempat kejadian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengendara dan penumpang mobil suv lainnya?" Jongdae masih berusaha tenang menanyai suster rumah sakit.

"Ayolah! Di mana anak dan suamiku?! Taehyung- _ah_... Dae..." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Maaf, Tuan, Nyonya.. Kami tidak memiliki data pasien lain selain Balita Jimin. Mungkin Anda bisa menanyakan pada polisi yang berjaga di lokasi kejadian." Suster menyarankan.

"Ah Baiklah. Terimakasih, Suster. Baek, lebih baik kita ke kantor polisi sekarang." Jongdae membopong Baekhyun yang sudah lemas karena kehilangan Taehyung dan Daehyun.

"Duduklah, aku memberitahu Chanyeol dulu."

—Greepp..

Baekhyun memegang pergelangan Jongdae.

"Chene, kemana Taehyung dan Daehyun... Kenapa jadi seperti ini Jongdae.. Aku baru saja tau Daehyun masih hidup.. Tapi mengapa begini?" ucap Baekhyun hilang harapan.

"Baek..." Jongdae menatap iba pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Author's note :

Sudah kubilang, jangan request :)

Tapi karena aku menyayangi kalian, aku berikan bocoran buat chapter 9..

 **Chapter 9: Kill me and (not) them**

"CCTV sudah aman?"

"Tentu."

"Kita tinggalkan lokasi. Dan laksanakan rencana B."

.

"Baekhyun-ah.. _chagiya_?" Sebuah suara lembut membangunkan Baekhyun dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus miliknya.

"Eoh? Dae?! _Wasseoyo_?" tanyanya masih dalam suara parah orang mabuk.

" _Ne_ , kau tertidur di sini? Owh! Kau minum." ucap Daehyun tersenyum dan menyibakkan rambut.

"Cha! Kau harus tidur di kamar." lanjut Daehyun yang kini mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Dae..?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukanmu." ungkap Baekhyun, membawa Daehyun dalam pelukannya.

" _Nado_." balas Daehyun.

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

*mengumpat* Cobaan apa lagi sih ini T.T Padahal udah ngikik gara-gara Chanyeol and family.. Eh dibanting lagi ke jurang penderitaan /heleh/ :"D kenapa cuma Jimin yang ketemu, kemana tuh bapak sama anak kecintaan sayaaaaaa T.T T.T

Cieeelah yang punya _penname_ baru, si Xnoona —bukan _noona_ ku ya, bwahahaha :'v

Btw, **aku udah dapat file chapter 9 loh :v /** SUMPAH APA-APAAN ITU SPOILERNYA?! **/**

 **Maaf** membuat semua orang menunggu karena salahku yang _sok_ sibuk T.T *bow*

Terima kasih untuk **review** di chapter sebelumnya~ ( **daebaektaeluv** , **nunumato99** , **Irene Cheonsa** , **RyuuRai** , **GaemGyu92** , **dhantieee** , **Amuba. Daefree1004** , **XiayuweLiu** , **uchihasekarada3** , **smcacia** , **anoncikiciw** , **kiecutiepie** , **pieno L4** , **El Lavender** , **lutfiah24k** ), favorite dan follow nya juga ^^

See you~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**UNFINISHED**

.

Author : XNoona

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun (BAP), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung (BTS)

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9: Kill me and (not) them.**

Happy reading~ ^^

.

.

—Ciiiiiittttttt...

—BRAK..

Sebuah truk menabrak SUV yang baru saja melaju dari sebelah kirinya. Kedua mobil itu kini menyatu sembari melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti setelah mobil SUV berguling lebih dari 50 meter. Kini mobil SUV yang ditumpangi Daehyun, Taehyung dan Jimin terparkir penyok di pinggir jalan.

Daehyun adalah korban pertama yang siuman. Dia meregangkan tulang-tulang lehernya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia melirik ke belakang, dua anak kecil terlihat tak sadarkan diri. "V- _ah_... bangun, Nak.. Maafkan ayah.. Jimin- _aah_..."

"Ayah? Ayah?" parau Taehyung tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Ne, V- _ah_? _Changkamman_." Daehyun berusaha melepas _safetybelt_ yang menahannya dari guncangan tadi, meski sedikit kesulitan Daehyun masih mencoba keluar dari mobil. Beruntung bagian penyok terparah berada di kursi depan sebelah pengemudi yang kosong sehingga Taehyung dan Jimin yang duduk di belakang aman.

"Ayah... mereka.. siapa mereka?" ucap Taehyung menoleh pada beberapa pria yang menghampiri mobil mereka.

"Siapa V?"

—Deg!

"V, cepat keluar dari mobil nak!" perintah Daehyun.

Taehyung langsung melepaskan _safetybelt_ dirinya sesuai perintah ayahnya. Daehyun langsung menggendong Taehyung dengan tangan.

"Ayah, bagaimana dengan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung yang menyadari ayahnya langsung membawanya dan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih belum siuman di dalam mobil.

"Percayalah, Jimin akan baik-baik saja." jawab Daehyun terus berjalan meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Dimana Daehyun dan anaknya?!" serapah seseorang yang dilihat Taehyung tadi.

"Dia berhasil kabur dan membawa anaknya. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum polisi datang." usul pria lainnya.

"CCTV sudah aman?"

"Tentu."

"Kita tinggalkan lokasi. Dan laksanakan rencana B."

Beberapa mobil hitam itu akhirnya meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan Daehyun, disusul beberapa menit kemudian datang rombongan mobil kepolisian dan juga tiga ambulan. Petugas menyelamatkan Jimin yang masih berada dalam mobil dalam keadaan pingsan, kemudian membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Lapor. Supir truk ditemukan tewas di tempat, Pak." ucap salah satu polisi yang melakukan tindak investigasi lokasi.

"Bagaimana dengan korban di mobil SUV?" respon polisi lain yang jelas pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari petugas sebelumnya.

"Di dalam mobil SUV hanya ada satu korban ditemukan. Balita berusia 3-4 tahunan. Supir tidak ditemukan." lanjutnya.

"Hanya ada dua penumpang?"

"Kemungkinan, Pak."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kembali bekerja."

Usai ditinggalkan petugas lapangannya, polisi ini kemudian menelaah lokasi kejadian. Mengedarkan pandangan beberapa puluh meter kemudian berjalan ke arah awal mula kejadian melihat beberapa celah CCTV yang ada dan kemungkinan melihat bagaimana kecelakaan terjadi. Jika dari laporan bawahannya itu mengindikasikan supir SUV kabur dari kecelakaan, namun petugas ini merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih terjadi disini.

Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada bekas hitam terpapar pada 50 meter awal lokasi, itu tandanya tidak ada usaha pengereman dari truk yang menabrak mobil SUV. Itu bisa juga diartikan sebagai kecelakaan ini bukan murni kecelakaan, tetapi memang ada sabotase. Polisi detektif itu akhirnya kembali ke lokasi berhentinya kedua mobil, melihat ke dalam truk, ia melihat supir truk yang sedang dalam proses evakuasi.

.

.

.

"Dugaanmu benar. Mereka akan mengejarku dan keluargaku." ucap Daehyun di dalam sebuah mobil tak jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan. Saat ini Daehyun dan Taehyung sudah bersama teman Daehyun yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai _bodyguard_ Daehyun. "Terima kasih sudah siap sedia, Seungkwan- _ah_."

" _Cheonmaneyo_ , _Hyung_. _Kajja_ kita harus segera pergi." balas Seungkwan memindahkan perseneling mobilnya kemudian mengijak pedal gas dan meninggalkan lokasi kecelakaan.

"Ayah, kita tidak ke rumah sakit?" Taehyung menyadari bahwa kini mobil yang ia dan ayahnya tumpangi menjauh dari Seoul. Berjalan menuju tempat lain yang ia yakini merupakan pinggiran kota metropolitan itu.

Taehyung masih belum mendapat jawaban dari sang ayah karena beliau masih diam membaca sebuah ipad yang digenggamnya. Taehyung bisa melihat sedikit gambaran yang terpampang di layar itu. Sebuah diagram dengan garis-garis penghubung yang cukup rumit, saling bersinggungan, melewati garis satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Ayah!"

Daehyun mematikan layar ipadnya. Menoleh ke belakang kursi mobil.

" _Uri eodikaneundeyo_? _Eodikaragoyo_?"

" _Mianhae_ , Taehyung- _ah_. Ayah tidak mendengarmu tadi."

" _Gwaenchana_. Kita akan kemana, ayah? Kenapa kita meninggalkan kota? Jimin juga masih ada di mobil, kenapa kita meninggalkannya?" runtun Taehyung dengan nada khawatir.

"Pertama, Jimin akan baik-baik saja. Kedua, kita akan ke Namyanggu." jelas Daehyun masih dengan ipad ditangan, meski matanya jelas memandang pemuda tampan berusia 9 tahun yang sangat dirindukan.

" _Eommareul_?" Mata Taehyung memancarkan rasa penasaran.

"Bunda juga akan bersamamu, ayah akan menjemputnya nanti. Kita akan tinggal bertiga lagi." Daehyun tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal itu, begitu pula Taehyung. bahkan ia langsung bertepuk tangan.

" _Keunde appa_." Nada bicara Taehyung menurun, kepalanya pun menunduk. Daehyun hanya bergumam dan memperhatikan Taehyung. "Apakah bunda akan mengingatmu? Aku tidak mengingat ayah ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, bahkan setelah beberapa pertemuan kita. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membandingkan paman Jung dan ayah."

Daehyun terkekeh, begitu pula Seungkwan yang menyaksikan obrolan kecil dua manusia Jung itu.

"V-ah, Ayah mengingatmu bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di Lotte World."

" _MWO_?!"

"Ayah sangat sedih ketika kau tidak mengingatku."

" _Mianhaeyo, Appa_."

" _Gwaenchana_ , itu bagus malah."

" _Waeyo_?"

" _Chaldeureobwa_."

" _Nde_."

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu, apapun yang ayah lakukan adalah untukmu. _Arraseo_? Kau beristirahatlah sekarang."

Taehyung mengangguk kemudian memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela mobil. Membuka kacanya dan menikmati semilir angin yang masuk melalui jendela. Jalanan luas yang tak terlalu ramai akan kendaraan membuat laju mobil yang dikemudikan paman barunya itu cukup untuk membuat angin kencang menerpakan rambut Taehyung.

Ia menikmati momen ini dengan menutup mata dan membayangkan sebentar lagi ia akan hidup bersama ayah dan ibunya. Penderitaan ibunya akan berakhir. Baekhyun tak perlu lagi pinjam uang kepada perusahaan atau kepada Minseok- _imo_ lagi, karena ayahnya sudah kembali.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin ingin sendirian, Baek?" ucap Chanyeol ketika ia mengantarkan Baekhyun ke apartemennya.

Setelah lelah semalaman mencari informasi keberadaan Daehyun dan Taehyung yang tidak membuahkan hasil, Jongdae berhasil membujuk Baekhyun untuk kembali ke rumah dan istirahat ataupun sekedar mengganti baju pun tidak masalah.

Kondisi fisik Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah tentu membuat siapapun iba kepadanya. Rambut yang tidak beraturan, celana lusuh karena beberapa kali ia duduk bersimbah dijalan karena kehilangan keseimbangan, kemeja kerja yang kotor dan juga basah karena keringat, tak lupa muka pucat karena hampir semalaman ia tidak memejamkan mata mencari anak dan suaminya.

Chanyeol bersama Youngjae dan Jimin untungnya bisa mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang, setelah Jongdae mendapatkan telpon dari Minseok terkait Daehan dan Mingguk yang mengamuk merindukan ayahnya. Baekhyun pun menyuruh Jongdae kembali dan mengatakan Minseok bisa terlihat seperti dirinya jika Jongdae tidak langsung pulang.

Awalnya, Baekhyun diminta untuk tinggal di apartemen bersama Youngjae. Namun tentu saja, Baekhyun menolak dengan alasan untuk apa aku menginap di rumah orang lain jika aku memiliki rumah sendiri?

"Apa kau pikir aku akan meloncat dari balkon, Yeol?" ucap Baekhyun bersamaan dengan ia membuka beberapa lemari, mencari sesuatu.

"Sejujurnya, iya." jawab Chanyeol yang duduk memperhatikan sahabatnya yang pura-pura tegar itu.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, kecuali jika Taetae dan Daehyun ditemukan tewas." putus Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam. "Aku tak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi jika itu terjadi."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab, membantah ataupun memberikan nasihat. Memang ini terlalu berat untuk Baekhyun, tapi bunuh diripun bukanlah jawaban.

"Kau memilikiku, Baek." tegas Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pantry.

"Haha.. kau ini," tawa Baekhyun, sambil memasukan roti ke dalam panggangan. Ia membuat sarapan.

"Kau punya Youngjae dan Jimin sekarang, mereka tanggung jawabmu." lanjut Baekhyun menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang sudah disiapkan.

"Cha! Minumlah dulu dan makan. Aku ingin mandi dan setelah itu aku akan tidur. Kau kembalilah ke rumah Youngjae, dia pasti menunggumu." ucap Baekhyun seraya memberikan segelas teh dan juga roti panggang dengan beberapa selai yang memang selalu berada di atas meja makan rumah Baekhyun.

"Dia pasti sedang tidur, Baek."

Chanyeol mengoleskan selai coklat diatas roti ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya setelah berkata jika Youngjae menunggu.

Baekhyun berbalik dan tertawa.

"Kalian para lelaki memang takkan bisa memahami kami ya?" Baekhyun kembali ke meja makan dan bertolak pinggang di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Meski Youngie berkata dia baik-baik, jelas dia cemburu padamu, Chan. Aku ini perempuan, sudah menikah memiliki satu anak berusia 9 tahun. Aku tahu Youngie marah, tapi karena dia kasihan kepadaku ia meminjamkanmu untuk menemaniku. Tapi aku tidak butuh itu. Aku hanya butuh tidur sekarang, melupakan kejadian kemarin dan mencoba untuk berjuang kembali mencari suamiku lagi dan bahkan mencari anakku sekarang."

Baekhyun menghempaskan nafasnya kasar.

"Habiskan makanmu dan pergilah ke rumah Youngjae. Peluk dia lalu katakan kau mencintainya. Dia pasti membutuhkan itu. Ingat, Jimin juga menjadi korban disini dan anak itu butuh ayahnya." lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam, tertohok dengan penjelasan Baekhyun yang memang benar. Youngjae pasti menunggunya sekarang. Bertahun-tahun tak ada kabar saja dia menunggunya, apalagi ini. Chanyeol bergegas menghabiskan tehnya, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun.

" _Gomapta_ , Baekhyun- _ah_. Aku akan mencari Taehyung dan Daehyun setelah aku melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan! Jangan bunuh diri! _Arraseo_!" ucap Chanyeol dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol sembari mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun pergi ke mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa botol soju. Pikirannya terlalu banyak untuk ditidurkan.

Sekembalinya Baekhyun di apartemennya, ia letakkan semua botol soju di atas meja yang berada di ruang tv rumah. Ia membuka satu botol, menuangkannya kedalam gelas dan meminum habis dalam sekali tegukkan.

Setiap tegukan yang Baekhyun minum selalu disertai dengan tawa dan juga tangis serta dua nama yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

" _Daehyunaaa_.. _wae_?!"

"Taetae _mianhae_.."

"Dae.."

"Tae.."

"ARRRRGGHHH _JINJJA_!"

Kini botol kelima sudah dihabiskan Baekhyun dalam dua jam terakhir, pukul 11 pagi dan ia sudah menghabiskan 5 botol soju.

"Baekhyun- _ah_.. _jagiya_?" Sebuah suara lembut membangunkan Baekhyun dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus miliknya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Melihat seseorang yang membangunkannya.

"Eoh? _Dae_?! _Wasseoyo_?" tanyanya masih dalam suara parah orang mabuk.

" _Nde_ , kau tertidur di sini? Owh! Kau minum." ucap Daehyun tersenyum dan menyibakkan rambut.

"Cha! Kau harus tidur di kamar." lanjut Daehyun yang kini mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun berada dalam pelukan suaminya, dengan wangi yang biasa ia cium setiap hari selama waktu mereka bersama. Parfumnya masih sama, wanginya, peluk hangatnya masih sama dalam ingatan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyesapi kehangatan yang ia rindukan ini dalam setiap detiknya.

Daehyun merebahkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya. Baekhyun membuka mata, menatap tajam Daehyun tepat pada manik hitamnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Dae..?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku merindukanmu." ungkap Baekhyun, membawa Daehyun dalam pelukannya.

" _Nado_." balas Daehyun meregangkan pelukan Baekhyun yang seperti akan mencekiknya. " _Nado_.. _nado bogoshipji_." Daehyun mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Taehyung?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ciuman hangat mereka terlepas.

"Disampingmu." jawab Daehyun singkat.

Baekhyun menoleh, didapatinya malaikat kecil tertidur dengan damai. Baekhyun menaikkan selimutnya dan mengecup kening Taehyung. Setelah itu ia mendapati Daehyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Dae..?"

"Hmmm.."

"Aku ingin dirimu." Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Daehyun memberikan senyuman indah. Daehyun pun dengan ikhlas membalas senyumannya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu.

—BANG!

Suara tembakan terdengar dari arah jendela kamar utama rumah itu. Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas lubang peluru bersarang tepat diantara alis suaminya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah kanan dan mendapati darah juga mengalir keluar dari kepala kecil Taehyung.

" _ANDWAE_!"

Baekhyun beriak.

Membuka matanya.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menyadari bahwa ia tertidur dan bermimpi.

Baekhyun bangkit dan mengecek kamar Taehyung. Dibuka pintunya secara paksa dan kecewa karena tempat tidur kosong yang ia lihat. Selimut yang masih terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidur dengan bantal serta beberapa boneka singa yang disejajarkan diatas kepala ranjang.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu, merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur anaknya. Mengambil salah satu boneka singa dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Ia memeluk boneka itu erat, sangat erat, seperti takkan ada di dunia ini yang mampu mengambilnya.

Sambil sesenggukkan Baekhyun berkata,

" _Mianhae_ Taetae.. Bunda gagal melindungimu, juga mempertemukamu dengan Ayah. _Mianhae_ Taee.. jangan hukum bunda seperti ini.. Bunda tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Nak.. Daehyunaaaa.. _neo eodiya_? Dimana anak kita? Daehyunaaa..Taetae.."

Ting tong..

Ting tong..

Suara bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi begitu nyaring. Siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan risih karena si pemencet bel terdengar tidak sabar.

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur Taehyung dengan sempoyongan. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan dan membuka pintu. Bel masih terus berbunyi hingga Baekhyun berhasil mencapai pintu dan membukanya meski dalam keadaan mabuk. Baekhyun berusaha melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya.

" _Nuguseyo_?" ucap Baekhyun sebelum pandangannya kabur.

.

.

.

"Ayah? Apa kita akan menjemput Bunda hari ini?" tanya Taehyung dengan boneka singa dipelukannya. Daehyun sudah mempersiapkan kamar Taehyung di rumah Seungkwan seperti kamar di rumahnya sendiri.

Daehyun tersenyum menghampiri putranya. Kemudian menyamakan tinggi dengan Taehyung, berjongkok di depannya, menggapai pundak Taehyung dengan kedua tangan.

"Tentu, tapi kau menunggu di rumah karena ayah harus mengurus beberapa hal terlebih dahulu sebelum menjemput Bunda." jelas Daehyun.

"Tapi aku ingin ikut." rengek Taehyung. Daehyun hanya menggeleng kemudian membawa Taehyung berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Kau harus tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu, V." lanjut Daehyun.

Taehyung memandang aneh kepada ayahnya, namun ia tak bisa mengutarakan apa keinginannya karena seingatnya Jung Daehyun adalah orang yang teguh pada keputusan. Jika ia harus tinggal di sini untuk sementara berarti ia memang harus di sini.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai bundamu datang, Taehyung- _ah_." Kali ini bukan Daehyun yang menjawab tetapi Seulgi, kakak dari Seungkwan.

Seulgi memberikan mangkuk dan menuangkan sereal coklat serta susu cair ke dalamnya untuk sarapan Taehyung.

"Ayahmu akan menjemput bunda setelah dia selesaikan pekerjaannya dengan Seungkwan- _samchon_. Kau akan bermain bersama _Ahjumma_. _Gwaenchana_?" lanjutnya.

Taehyung mengambil sesuap dari serealnya sambil mengangguk. " _Gwaenchanayo_ , _Ahjumma_."

" _Keunde Appa_ , bisakah aku menelpon bunda?" tanya Taehyung.

"Benar, _Hyung_. Setidaknya Baekhyun- _noona_ harus mengetahui Taehyung baik-baik saja." usul Seungkwan.

" _Geurae_. Mari kita telpon bundamu setelah kau selesai sarapan, V." putus Daehyun.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Bunda?" girang Taehyung setelah telponnya mendapat respon dari seberang.

"…"

"Oh? Paman Chan? Bunda dimana?"

"…"

"Aku bersama Ayah. Ayah akan menjemput bunda hari ini."

"…"

"Oh.. Baiklah. Ayah, Paman Chan ingin berbicara denganmu." ucap Taehyung menyerahkan telpon kepada Daehyun.

.

.

.

"BIADAB! Temui aku di apartemen sekarang!" ucap Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara Daehyun di telpon.

Chanyeol melempar gagang telpon setelah sambungan diputus.

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya cukup mengerti akan kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Jongdae, Yongguk, Jongup, dan detektif dari kepolisian serta beberapa petugas memang berkumpul di apartemen Baekhyun.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Chanyeol kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun bersama dengan Jongdae, Yongguk dan Jongup untuk memberikan laporan terbaru terkait Daehyun yang saat ini bekerjasama dengan Seungkwan, salah satu mitra kerjasama kantor Yongguk. Jongup baru menerima kabar ini setelah Seungkwan datang ke kantor Yongguk untuk meminta bantuan terkait kasus yang sedang dikerjakannya selama dua bulan terakhir.

Ketika mereka datang, apartemen Baekhyun kosong tanpa penghuni.

Hanya beberapa botol soju yang tergeletak tak beraturan diatas meja. Dan beberapa barang yang terjatuh di dekat pintu. Yongguk sendiri yang langsung menyadari jika Baekhyun telah diculik.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae seketika naik darah ketika Yongguk menyatakan penculik Baekhyun kemungkinan besar adalah komplotan mafia yang telah menghilangkan ingatan Daehyun dan mengatur kecelakaan. Karena Daehyun selamat dan bisa menyembunyikan Taehyung, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil Baekhyun demi terpenuhinya keinginan mereka mengejar Daehyun.

Selang beberapa waktu, Yongguk memanggil salah satu rekannya dari kepolisian. Detektif Ji. Nama aslinya Ji Chang Wook, berusia awal tiga puluhan dan merupakan salah satu detektif baru yang unggul di kepolisian. Dan beruntungnya, Detektif Ji adalah detektif yang menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan di KM 75 dan langsung bersedia datang ketika Yongguk yang memintanya.

Daehyun tiba di kawasan apartemen Baekhyun ditemani Seungkwan. Ia menaiki lift dengan tak sabar, ia terlambat melindungi Baekhyun dan kini masalahnya semakin melibatkan banyak orang.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka Daehyun langsung berlari menyusuri lorong dan berbelok ke arah flat Baekhyun. Pintunya terbuka dengan tiga orang petugas berjaga di luar. Daehyun memasuki flat. Ia melihat Jongdae dan Yongguk sedang duduk di ruang TV, Detektif Ji yang berjalan-jalan menyadari kedatangan Daehyun dari balkon dan kembali ke ruang TV. Chanyeol melihat kedatangan Daehyun kemudian menghampirinya.

"Brengsek kau, Jung!" ucap Chanyeol emosi dan melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah tepat ke arah kepala Daehyun.

Daehyun jatuh tersungkur; sedikit darah keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Seungkwan yang berada disampingnya berniat membantu Daehyun berdiri namun naas; Chanyeol sudah melayangkan kembali tinjunya hingga Daehyun tersungkur—lagi.

Jongdae dan Yongguk segera melerai Chanyeol dan Daehyun sebelum Daehyun membalas pukulan Chanyeol.

"Tenangkan diri kalian!" bentak Yongguk.

Jongdae mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menahan Chanyeol. Daehyun bangkit dibantu Seungkwan, menyeka ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah dengan ibu jari.

"Kau memang berhak marah, Yeol. Tapi ini takkan menyelesaikan masalah." ucap Jongdae. Chanyeol masih mengatur emosi dengan menatap tajam ke arah Daehyun.

"Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Ikuti saya." Detektif Ji menengahi perang emosi antara Daehyun dan Chanyeol.

Kini mereka berkumpul, duduk di ruang TV. Daehyun berada di tengah dengan di samping kiri-kanannya adalah Yongguk dan Seungkwan, sementara Chanyeol berada di kursi sebelah kiri mereka dan duduk bersampingan dengan Jongdae. Detektif Ji serta Jongup berdiri diantara mereka.

Chanyeol masih menampakkan api pada Daehyun yang berada diseberangnya. Sementara Jongdae, meski diapun sama saja marahnya pada Daehyun tetapi masih bisa menahan.

"Saya rasa, Anda sudah mengetahui apa yang kelompok mafia itu lakukan, bukan?" Yongguk membuka percakapan.

"Tentu, harusnya semalam saya langsung—"

"Banyak omong kau, Daehyun!" Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"CHANYEOL- _SSI_!" bentak hampir semua orang di ruangan.

Chanyeol berpaling mendecih.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan ingatamu?" Jongdae bertanya. Sungguh Jongdae? Bukankah dengan dia datang berarti—

"Tentu, maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan ini dari kalian semua." jelas Daehyun, ia mengatakannya sembari menunduk, namun setelahnya ia mengangkat kepala kembali memandang Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Aku melakukan ini karena ingin melindungi kalian; Baekhyun, Taehyung, Youngjae, Jimin, Chanyeol dan juga kau, _Hyung_." lanjut Daehyun.

Chanyeol masih memandang sinis Daehyun. "Omong kosong!" ucapnya.

"Chan!" Jongdae menyadarkan, "Jadi sejak kapan kau mengingatnya dan melindungi bagaimana?"

"Apa yang mereka cari?" –Yongguk

"Mengapa mereka bisa memanipulasi semua CCTV? Apa mereka memiliki teknologi baru?" – Detektif Ji.

Daehyun bangkit, berjalan menuju kamar. Semua mata memperhatikannya dan menyiratkan tanda tanya di kepala termasuk Chanyeol. Selang beberapa menit Daehyun kembali membawa sebuah kartu nama yang entah dia sembunyikan dimana, karena kondisi kartu itu sudah terlihat usang.

Sepertinya Daehyun menyimpannya di lemari dan melapuk bersamaan dengan kayu dan juga tumpukan-tumpukan barang lain.

"Apa yang mereka cari ada di akun penyimpanan ini." ucap Daehyun menyimpan kartu itu di atas meja.

Chanyeol mengambilnya dengan sigap. Membacanya.

"Woori Aufbewahrung Bank." ucap Chanyeol.

Semua mata kini memandang Daehyun kembali. Meminta penjelasan apa yang disimpannya di perusahaan penyimpanan terkenal Korea yang berafiliasi dengan sistem keamanan Swiss. Perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan terbaik untuk jasa penyimpanan.

"Aku menyimpan sebuah video yang tak sengaja kurekam, dan aku menyimpannya di akun itu." singkat Daehyun.

"Dan video apakah itu, Tuan Jung?" ucap Yongguk.

"Penembakan Jaksa Kang."

Kini semua pria didalam ruangan menganga tak percaya akan pengakuan yang diucapkan Jung Daehyun. Penembakan Jaksa Kang yang terjadi memang berbarengan dengan menghilangnya Daehyun empat tahun silam, namun naas tidak ada yang bisa menghubungkan benang merah menghilangnya Daehyun karena ia menyaksikan pembunuhan.

"Mengapa Anda tidak menyerahkan video itu kepada pihak kepolisian?" Detektif bersuara, Ia tidak terlalu mengetahui kasus ini, namun sebagai pihak kepolisian tentu ini merupakan salah satu pelanggaran.

"Saya sudah hampir menyerahkannya jika saja saat itu pihak kepolisian tidak mengabaikan telpon untuk menemui saya pada malam saya menghilang. Kepolisian sibuk menyebarkan semua petugasnya untuk mencari putri presiden yang diculik." jelas Daehyun dan membuat semua orang kembali terdiam.

"Berarti kau sudah mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?" Jongdae mengatupkan kedua tangannya bertanya.

"Tentu. Presiden dan ayahku memang terbaik dalam melancarkan aksi politik." ucap Daehyun.

Daehyun adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya negeri gingseng. Namun karena memutuskan untuk menikahi Baekhyun yang dipandang ayahnya hanya sebagai rakyat tak berkelas, Daehyun harus kehilangan predikat _Chaebol_ yang sudah disandang ketika masih kecil.

Tentu hal ini sebenarnya bukanlah masalah besar, karena sejak kecilpun Daehyun tak terlalu menyukai kemewahan dan selalu berusaha dengan semaksimal mungkin. Bahkan untuk biaya pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, ia mengusahakannya sendiri.

Daehyun sudah melupakan ayahnya, meski terkadang ibu Daehyun memintanya untuk memohon maaf pada ayahnya itu. Daehyun tidak pernah melakukannya karena ia merasa tidak bersalah.

Tapi lain Daehyun lain takdir, setelah lima tahun hidup tanpa ada yang mengenal dirinya sebagai anak konglomerat, Daehyun harus menyaksikan sebuah pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan oleh kelompok ayahnya.

Jaksa Kang adalah jaksa yang mengurusi kasus salah satu orang kepercayaan ayah Daehyun terkait dengan dugaan korupsi yang dilayangkan kepadanya setelah vonis bersalah dijatuhkan. Jaksa Kang ditemukan tewas dengan luka tembak jarak dekat di kepala dalam rentang tiga bulan setelah kejadian dan itulah yang disaksikan Daehyun.

Kelompok itu kemudian menemukan fakta bahwa eksekusinya disaksikan oleh Daehyun, dan ayah Daehyun langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk 'membereskan Daehyun.'

Pada malam eksekusi Daehyun, Daehyun telah menelpon kepolisian untuk menemuinya karena Daehyun merasa ia diikuti sejak kejadian itu. Daehyun menyimpan video itu di tempat aman agar ia tidak diserang ketika ia sendiri atau sedang berada di rumah.

Namun bukan tuan besar Jung namanya jika ia tidak memiliki cara. Akhirnya ayah Daehyun menghubungi presiden untuk membuat sebuah pengalihan isu yang mau tidak mau harus dilakukannya karena beliau merupakan politikus sekaligus pengusaha yang bisa memiliki power atas pemerintahan.

Maka di malam itu, putri presiden diculik merupakan pengalih terbaik yang terjadi. Seluruh aparat kepolisian berlomba-lomba mencari keberadaan sang putri. Bukan karena _humanity_ mereka melakukannya, tetapi karena _prestige_ yang akan mereka terima jika mereka menemukan putri presiden itu.

Hingga diculiknya Daehyun, dan dibawanya ke desa hutan di pulau yang jauh dari Seoul menjadi agenda terakhir yang bisa dilihat kepolisian.

Ketika diculik, satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat adalah ia dimasukkan ke sebuah peti dan terdengar suara mesin serta baling-baling. Daehyun menyimpulkan ia akan dibuang ke laut melalui helikopter. Namun dugaannya itu salah karena Daehyun dilemparkan di sebuah pulau, dan disiksa kemudian diberikan obat yang tengah diproduksi oleh perusahaan ayah Daehyun. Pemberian obat itu tentu atas perintah 'Bereskan Jung Daehyun' yang dikomandoi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Begitulah cerita Daehyun mengenai bagaimana ia menghilang dan tidak memberikan video itu pada pihak berwajib.

"Aku mengingat Taehyung beberapa minggu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Yeol." ucap Daehyun.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Kau bekerja di media, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko kau dikenali oleh Ayahku. Terlebih kau memang sudah dikenal banyak orang." respon Daehyun.

"Baiklah, tidak penting sejak kapan kau ingat. Sekarang, berarti kemungkinan besar kau mengetahui dimana Baekhyun?" Jongdae kali ini menyadarkan apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka berkumpul di apartemen Daehyun.

"Tentu. Dan aku akan menyelamatkannya." deklar Daehyun.

"Kami akan membantu." ucap Yongguk dan Detektif Ji berbarengan.

Daehyun menggeleng. Memandang dua pria yang pastinya merupakan orang bertanggung jawab.

"Tidak, ini adalah masalahku. Baekhyun adalah tanggung jawabku."

"Tapi mereka memiliki senjata, kemampuan, dan teknologi." Jongup menginterupsi.

"Jangan khawatir, Daehyun- _hyung_ adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dan juga memiliki sertifikat kepemilikan senjata." Seungkwan berargumen.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol memandang tak percaya pada Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mengingat apapun ketika sadar, dan ayah Youngjae adalah seorang pemburu di hutan jadi dia mengajariku menembak dan ketika sampai di Seoul aku berlatih untuk menjadi lebih baik dalam menembak dan juga beladiri." jelas Daehyun memberikan pengertian pada orang-orang yang menatapnya bahaya. "Jadi Yeol, kau harus siap belajar menembak jika ingin menikahi Youngjae dan menjadi ayah resmi Jimin." tutupnya.

Chanyeol melotot dengan perkataan Daehyun. "Kau tahu?" ujinya.

" _Geureom_! Aku sudah mengetes DNA kalian malah."

" _WHAT_?!" Kaget chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Daehyun mendengar percakapan Youngjae dengan ibunya ketika mereka bertemu Chanyeol di Jeon Supermall pada beberapa bulan lalu. Di situ Daehyun mulai mengingat perlahan-lahan dan berusaha mencari kebenaran diantara Youngjae dan Chanyeol. Dan dengan bantuan dari Seungkwan, ia bisa mendapatkan _sample DNA_ Chanyeol dan Jimin serta mencocokannya karena kecurigaannya sendiri.

Takdir mereka lucu kan?

"Namun, Tuan Jung," interupsi Detektif Ji. "Kami tidak bisa membiarkan Anda untuk beraksi sendiri, setidaknya Anda harus ditemani pihak berwajib."

"Benar." setuju Yongguk. "Melindungi klien adalah tanggung jawab kami."

"Baiklah jika kalian memaksa." serah Daehyun. "Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak agen yang bekerja."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung** **...**

* * *

Author's note :

Okay, kontrak kerjaku sama X itu 10 Chapter, jadi kalian tau apa artinya? XD

* * *

Pojok cuap-cuap :

Sumpah ini apa? Berasa nonton film action barat X"D X"D  
Kalau mau dihitung kayanya lebih dari sepuluh kali aku mengumpat. Oh ayolah, apa cuma aku yang dapat banyak _zonk_ disetiap pergantian _scene_ -nya :"  
Dialog dan jalan ceritanya juga sukses bikin melongo terus, meskipun aku sudah baca lebih dari dua kali untuk proses pengeditan—jika masih ada typo tolong maafkan, aku juga manusia :")  
Hmm, tinggal satu chapter lagi? :")  
btw aku lama ya _up_ -nya XD /ditampar/ sengaja biar ngepasin **#HappyBaekhyunDay** , wkwkwk.. tapi kayanya ada masalah, aku udah unggah tanggal 6 dan ternyata ga keluar jadi ini coba ku ulang :") /kabur~

Terima kasih untuk **review** di chapter sebelumnya~ ( **Arlian Lee** , **GaemGyu92** , **Ririn Ayu** , **dhantieee** , **GestiPark** , **RyuuRai** , **daebaektaeluv** , **nunumato99** , **Jung Rae Gun** , **nayoung. choii** , **XiayuweLiu, Zahara Jo** , **de uthie** ) **favorite** dan **follow** nya juga ^^

.  
 **SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, BUNDA BAEKHYUN KESAYANGAN~** *love* *love* *love*


End file.
